The United States of Remnant Arc 1
by Archive keeper
Summary: America. Loved, Hated, Beloved, Scorned, a land of freedom and opportunity, a past filled with Hippocray, but the best beacon for man on Earth. But what will happen when this Light for Earth is gone from the world? and how will a World drowned in darkness and oppression react to a Nation of freedom and liberty. (Pray for France and Germany) Rated M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Due to copy right laws I OWN NOTHING! NOW We have all seen those story's where people get sent to remnant and well, it gets tiring NO OFFENSE OF COURSE! But I want to add more story's with a bigger twist in which a Country is sent to remnant! Now I am NO expert in Government or how things of the nature work so PLEASE bare with me! This story will be more political which makes sense. So how will the Continental United States make it's mark on** **remnant? This is inspired by the story America in remnant**

 **Before you read this read chapter 9 and 13 FIRST!**

 **I suffer from some disability's one of which affects my** **Grammar. so when you see mistakes, please don't jugged and bare with me please.**

 **"talk"**

 **'thoughts'**

 ** _other_**

* * *

"In other news the white fang has launched a series of attacks on key dust mines. Atlas has just recently uncovered a plot to disrupt the CCT network. General Ironwood had this to say."

"We do not blame the faunas as a whole! the white fang continues to attack indiscriminately of both human and there own kind is unforgivable and to try to disrupt communications between the kingdoms will push both man and faunas relations back to not only the war eighty years ago but will also push relations back to the faunas human war!"

"The news and report came just after Humans and Faunas were able to come to an agreement to bridge the gap between the two Races. And more and more people and Faunas are now asking if peace and equality can be achieved." "This is Lisa Lavender reporting"

"Thank you Lisa. In other news the Recent sets of Ground quakes around large areas of dust mines are still continuing, and the prices of dust are still going up in price. Many wonder what is going on and how long the four Kingdom's emergency Dust reserves will last if the need arises."

* * *

The United States of America, a Nation of freedom and liberty, a Nation Loved, Hated, beloved, scorned, Idolized, but feared and envied. It was 2018 when the terrorist threat was finally over,

NATO was victorious in the war against the ISIS super state, and with it's destruction some Global changes have happened. Russia is on the rise again, China is solidifying it's power over Asia. When the the First large scale attack happened in Brussels Belgium in 2015 by the terrorist super state.

The Western Powers where in a state of shock, the attack claimed five thousand lives and the western world was shook to the core. Not only was Brussels the Headquarters of NATO it was the Capitol of the EU. The war was always one of technicality for years the Western nations tried to suppress the Rouge terrorist group but with little effect.

It was not until the War of 2013 with India and Pakistan when the terrorist group was finally considered a "nation" Pakistan Angry over the Western support of India as well as old rivalry's with India which lead to five hundred Pakistanis dead in India. So a Dark secret deal was made, in exchange Isis would declare "Jihad" against the West if Pakistan covertly supplied the terrorist group with funds and weapons and consider them a Nation.

Pakistan and India while both were a Nuclear Power both sides knew they wold never use them.

But Pakistan was at the disadvantage, While Iraq and Iran Supported Pakistan They held no love for the terrorist group.

That was the only thing they could agree on with the west. The war with Pakistan and India was a short one and Pakistan was thrown in turmoil. and was always going to lose but old rivals and national pride can do anything.

And when Isis turned on Pakistan well that was the war took lasted two years but while NATO was not involved as the organization, the U.S and U.K came to the aid for India but it was five months before the end of the Indian Pakistani war.'

The only reason they intervened was they knew with the coming defeat of Pakistan Isis would try to come in and take as much as they could in terms of armaments. And that is what they did, while the US and UK managed to secure Pakistan's Nuclear arsenal the terrorist group made off with a large amount of military equipment.

For two years the terrorist group went dark, And the US has spent that time trying o weaken them, but with little success. And it was not until the attack on Brussels did the fires of war return. Isis in the two years managed to install several agents into various Middle eastern nations politics and when the attack happened said Nations while not officially recognize them as a nation the agents managed to sway just enough support in keeping them from declaring war on them.

Though the western nations and the world were split in there views on this attack. NATO worked as a Military alliance if one Nation attacks a member of NATO it is seen as an attack on all members, but most nations did not view ISIS as a Nation, while all the member nations saw this attack as an act of war, how would they fight? Brussels was the HQ for NATO but also the Capitol of the EU.

And ISIS was mostly a self declared nation the only Nations who knew what was coming was the US and the UK and they finally managed to unite NATO and the EU against ISIS. for three years they fought, the strategy was two pronged attack, the US, Belgium, Germany, and France would focus on the fighting, while the rest would devote in the inelegance war to root out secret cells and ISIS agents to make sure they would not rise again.

* * *

"This is Charlotte reporting live from Brussels, The City, no the world! Is in jubilation as we celebrate the victory over terrorism and evil! The war lasted three years John but it is was a war worth fighting.

"With this victory the world can once again move forward towards peace! This is CNN correspondent Charlotte reporting live from Brussels"

"Thank you Charlotte in other news scientists said they have discovered a massive cave of what appears to be stalactites of various color so far the cave system run seven hundred miles and the largest cave system is the size of Rhode Island this has scientists baffled as nothing in the world has been seen before."

"though there have been reports of seismic activity scientists say there is nothing to worry about. we are in the making of new discovery! said the President. Well update you as we learn more. In other news with the war won the US is calling back parts of it's Military back home for R&R and to refit before being sent back to continue peace time operations with the rest of NATO."

* * *

 **I KNOW I KNOW! this won't happen! I have nothing against Pakistan or any others. hey its just a prologue to the coming story don't worry I will focus on the plot know I just wanted to make a quick short intro for the story. I will try to explain more in the next chapter. I will try to make this politically centered but RWBY Characters will appear. now send reviews and let me know what you think. But DON'T SPAM REVIEWS! Tell me what you think in ONE chapter.**


	2. The Loss of a Super Power

**Welcome to chapter 2 of The United States of Remnant, So I will try to make this chapter more clearer and easy to follow,**

 **I will have need to have OC's for now though only four OC's FOR NOW! I have the President already picked out. I need an American , age should under fifty but over twenty. Rules for all OC's are Gender, name, And a short BIO about there personality and age. Next I will need an Air Force General and a Admiral.**

 **Since for now those two branches will be doing the most work thill they get a good idea of how remnant works! Also give be information on how both branches work. There ranks, ships, and planes, the same rules as the Ambassadors, finally ONE CIA agent to head to vale and enter beacon to gather information on beacon.**

 **Age should be young, don't want (Insert Gender) to stick out like a sore thumb. Leave your ideas in REVIEWS! I DON'T PM SO DON'T WAST YOUR TIME AND MINE! Also send me what you know about America's spy craft, because calling them drones will be boring. Also info on Military equipment!. Also I've looked at the map of remnant, America will be put right between Val and Mistral south, I know there are like three small island, but for the story lets pretend there not there.**

 **Chapter 1. The Loss of a Super power. D**

* * *

 **Location unknown: Secret Research area. Quarter mile under the heart of the Continental United States. Head researcher Catherin Patterson 2019.**

"Yes mister President, our scans show that this is the largest cave system in the world. With the current scans we have done the past year we estimate that this system stretches from California to Main"

"With sub tunnels and systems starching out like branches of a tree **.** What?.. yes sir from what we know we are in the largest part of that system Which is as tall as the Red woods and we know that it is at least one and a half mile wide and long.I don't know how this place has been missed for these entire years mister president."

"There are no legends or anything like this mentioned in history and these Crystals! THERE EVERY WHERE and I mean EVERY WHERE!."

"We estimated that they are like water flowing along a river, but we do know that this is the largest concentration. Sir The Power that these crystals put out from our study is limitless! From our research they have a power output of at least fifty times more than oil"

"BUT from what we can tell from are study's they are not very viable for clean energy use despite its power! And it has Zero value with space travel. We have no idea what it will do with humans but physical contact with it seems to cause no effects." **(dust only reacts to people with an aura. So no Super powered Americans)**

"We must continue our research with what we are calling Pulverem ( **Latin for Dust)** And the public and the world MUST keep thinking that it is just a large Cave system in Ohio! Thank God we did find a new Cave systum in Ohio Thank you Mister President."

* * *

 **Mordaten 28** **th** **4039\. Remnant.**

 **"In recent news the Ground Quakes have stopped, and destroyed just one of the six major just mines in the word."**

 **"Experts say even with the luck of just one gone Remnants Dust Crisis is far from over; The now five major dust mines are in Vacuo Vale one in Orhime (The Dragon shaped continent above Vacuo. Sorry for the lame name! we don't know the name of that one yet and you try to come up with names) with the last two in Mistral."**

 **"The SDC has dropped twelve percent in value and with so many Minor mines across the world gone demand for dust is becoming more and more streamlined with the increases of Grimm on all continents."**

 **"Mantel which has been on the verge with a large Grimm population is now on a path to spiraling out of control with the loss of their mine."**

 **"Mistral is continuing to deny rights of its Faunas citizens, and menagerie is still overrun with Grimm; It is estimated that forty percent of the Faunas population is in Menagerie."**

 **"Vacuo and Vale continue to try and keep the peace but turn a blind eye as a result of Atlas saying that to show sympathy to Faunas will make the White fang more able in acting out terrorist threats."**

 **"But despite this Atlas has said many times before that they "Provide" Faunas with what they can to help bridged the gap in relations."**

 **"One way is sending military force to help wipe the Grimm from menagerie" But recent Faunas outcry and "Theory" say that that is all a lie and the Atlas Forces are just to keep them in line."**

 **"But with the loss of so many Dust mines it is Estimated that the Three kingdoms Reserves of Dust will be depleted in Ten years, while Mantel will run its emergency stock out in six."**

 **"In other news several faunas protesting across the world was disrupted by Mistral national police, Atlas Knights have been deployed in mantal, with death rates in the dozens for both kingdoms this is with the loss of the mantal dust mine, which left no survivors,"**

 **"With a majority of those losses being Faunas; Faunas protesting the conditions of the mines were being held across Remnant before they were broken up demanded safer conditions for them to work in but so far no planes are being made to improve working conditions; This comes after Mistral and Atlas increases its lack of recognition of the new Human Faunas equality act.' We-"**

"Turn that off Ruby,"

"Sorry Blake"

Team RWBY is half way in there first semester, they are going on a trip to forever fall to collect tree sap for professor Peach,

"I can't believe Dust is going so high now." Was Yangs reply.

"yeah it must be hard on everybody, you to Wiess" Said Ruby.

"Well it's not been easy as of late but my Father is managing"

"I still can't believe all the bad things going on with the Faunas." Blake said some what heated

"I mean everything seemed to be going good until that last White Fang attack and now the Ground Quakes" Ruby said solemnly (What do people in remnant call earthquakes?)

"yeah."was all Blake said.

'Will we ever know equality and be treated fairly?' Blake thought solemnly

* * *

 **President** **Francis Joseph "Frank Underwood." (In this story he is a good guy, instead of being a crook for his own gains he uses that cunning to make a difference for the good of the people and the world. he's a good version Oh and he's not married) (Also I Don't own house of cards)**

'I can't believe the things they are discovering, it seems like the world is going to fast for us,'

Francis Underwood did not come into office until three months after the war was over but in that time he was able to make America great again. Through massive Social reforms that were designed to make civil rights and equal opportunity even better, In short He revived the American Dream.

'Thank God for that Cave discovery in Ohio'

'If word got out about this new-What ever we'd be having request from everybody! and what a pain that would be'

China's rise to power is troubling since they are the biggest communist nation in the world and is currently cracking down on its citizens civil liberties. Russia is starting to act bolder and bolder after the war. Thankfully Frank also saw the need for a strong Armed Forces, America is still at the top of the food chain in terms of military; It is also running war games with the EU and the JSDF, The US is currently half way into it's recall for reshipment and refit's of it's Military which means 85% of it's armed forces is state side. Which is a welcoming thing for the troops and there family's.

'I need to make sure that new bill for vets gets through, We need to make-'

Just as he was thinking that a Massive Earth Quake had disrupted his thought

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!"

"SIR WE NEED TO GET YOU TO SAFETY!"

"WHAT IS CAUSING THIS!?."

"SIR" one of his aids yelled,

"ALL SEISMIC OBSERVATION CENTERS SHOW THAT THIS IS HAPPENING ALL OVER THE NATION!"

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE! GET ME IN TOUCH WITH-"

Before he could finish his sight was diverted by a Wave of some sort going at speeds faster then he thought possible; "What?" and as he watched this "wave" fly across the US he wondered what was going on.

And on that day The Earth lost the Greatest Power, and with it gone the world would spiral out of control,. But in another world the Greatest and worst thing to happen would soon make it's power known.

* * *

 **And that is the Second Chapter. I will focus on this story. but My access to the internet is limited so bare with me. Also Frank seemed like the best choice for a President, when you make him a good guy. So leave your thoughts and ideas for the OC'S in REVIEWS ONLY! Thank you very much. till then  
**


	3. Arrival

**Ok Chapter three! A few Answers. first of the first! While I will try to make this a political story I WILL NOT NIT PICK party's! I won't Focus on Republican views or Democrats views, (I will Some, but VERY minor! like the option of faunas and there Place in remnant sure) But this is not going to be Biased or favorable to one set of ideals, (Other then the ideals America was founded on (And then some) in fact The only Major Politician for America other then a few mentions and the Ambassador'S will be (Kevin Spacey LOL) Remember! this story is for pure entertainment! Read at your own will!.**

 **First I was looking at the maps of Earth and Remnant. Since most of the continents are around Russia's size or larger, I decide to place America in the south Ocean of remnant. Below Vale and Mistral ( Vale and mistral, Names of the Kingdoms, but what are the continents names? Atlas is part of Mantel) Also The Continental United States looks like the same size as Menagerie, or the desert area near Vacuo, also I am making Remnant two to three time Bigger, not in land! but distance from each continent. It gives America enough Breathing room so it won't be easily threatened and vise versa (But that won't be a problem with American military logistics, RANGERS! ) so please bare with me on that, also Yes theres like three Islands in the way but for the sake of the story lets pretend there not there. (Go look at a map of remnant if you need to)**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT! TWO, RWBY does NOT exist in this America, yes America is on the high ground. three major reasons why. First NO Grimm! second Last sources say America has 309,000,000 People. (Yeah! take that Remnant!) And Lastly Remnant's Kingdoms have nothing on American Experience With war! (thankfully and sadly in the real world as well, maybe the UK as well) Atlas, there like America, peace keepers (Not in this story Atlas) but they don't have the experience as America does. Also It won't be MERICA! F YEAH! kind of thing. America won't kick butt as if the Kingdoms are nothing to them! Remnant has Dust (We all know what that does) Dust only reacts to people with an Aura! SO NO SUPER AMERICANS.**

 **But I will think of a way for America to find a way to counter Hunters and Huntresses (NO! NO EXO SUITES OR POWER ARMOR! NONE OF THAT SH!T!) (I MIGHT take a few things out of Endwar.)**

 **Thirdly I decided to forgo the American Spy, I will use Neo. WAIT! before you hate think about it! Why would America send one of there own into a world they know NOTHING ABOUT? why send them to a school that trains, in American eyes Super Humans? ( When team JNPR was fighting in the Vital festival remember that Girl used what looked like a 50cal sniper? A 50 Caliber has enough power and a big enough Round that it it can take down a Jet fighter (Stationary of corse) BUT her Bullets were Dust Rounds! A 50Cal Dust Round like hers or Ruby's, well… thats not going to end well for Americans with no aura.) They would stand out like a sore thumb! (Jaune the cliche) and when they encounter a Grimm, well, Bye bye Spy. So they send spy's out to Vale, since they sans Menagerie, our the closest ones to them. And recruit Neo. (before Roman hires her Allegedly) Don't send a "Blind Person to spy" send in someone who knows what their doing. Also yes Neo will talk in this story. HEY! I LIKE Mute Neo TO! Mute Neo for the Win! but for the sake of it she will talk. She gets Sent to Beacon, And She befriends Teams RWBY and JNPR. Why Beacon? Uhh because of RWBY, JNPR, maybe team CFVY, And Beacon is the primer Place for Hunters and huntress, so America needs what they can on them.**

 **The White Fang….. Still trying to think about how they will act towards America, I have a Plan For Adam. Also America will retrace it's old ideal of being an Isolationist FOR A SHORT TIME!, Remember! They got sent to another World! The Social and Maybe Economic fallout of that will force America to stem the Bleeding before they can venture out in the world But I think i'll make that happen trough a Timeskip cause I'm lazy like that and for the sake of time. Also The Loss of there Satellites will cause Severe loss to communication. (Thank God for the Land line) BUT I will make something up like Land lines. And Radio Signals. In one Story I read about A 20th century Fleet gets sent back to WW2 But they Were able to use like Radio waves and Ships as conduits to make Drones and instant communication possible.**

 **(OH FUN FACT! I think like 90% of the Fiberoptic's that make the Internet possible are Berried under the Ocean Floor all around the World) BUT no Internet for America. I am well aware of The Ford Class Carriers Those will be in service at least until 2099! Also Thanks for all the Info, I will think of ways to use all the Weapons America has, But They won't use them, YET. Remember! Diplomacy! America Can't just go out and "Drop A couple of Bombs topple a Dictator and start a Democracy!" (yes i know what I did NOT SORRY) with out the request and permissions of the (Oligarchy like?)Counsels (Oligarchy like Russia) Maybe the requests of headmasters! BIG maybe!) would be seen as an act of war, (Don't Get me started on there Nuclear Arsenal in fact barley any mention of that in this one. (For now. well see where the story goes) Sadly no OC Air force General, oh well! MORE FUN FOR ME! though Any OC will not appear in this chapter. Well That it for the Ranting! Man what a long one to. Hope that Clears up some Questions. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3. The Arrival.**

* * *

 **Tuesday Octoran 3rd 4039.** 11:00PM

'Man I'm BEAT!'

'I here you Sis I just want to crawl in bed and sleep forever' Was Yang's Dead Replay **,**

 **Team RWBY Managed to thwart The White Fang from stealing A large Shipment of Dust. Though to the surprise of Blake roman was in on it.**

'I'm just glad that we are able to get out of that with no problems' Was Wiess's Reply.

 **'** I thought it went well, was the short reply from Blake, After the reconciliation of Team RWBY though in reality the Acceptance of Wiess towards Blake. Blake was for the First time in her life felt that she did not have to worry as much with her Heritage, no longer having to hide what she is.

'Well what ever, lets get some sleep! girls! we still have Class in the morning!'

* * *

 **Wednesday Octoran 4th, 5:00AM SHAKE! RUMBBLE!**

 **'** WHAT'S GOING ON!' came the startled Voice of Ruby.

'GROUND QUAKE!' was Wiess's Shocked reply,

'BUT THE NEWS SAID THERE WOULD BE NO MORE?!' came the dumbfounded reply of Yang,

'SINCE WHEN DOES THE NEWS GET ANYTHING RIGHT!?' was Blakes Smart reply.

' **ALL STUDENTS AND FACULTY REPORT TO THE MAIN HALL IN A CALM AND ORDERLY MANNER'** Came the Voice of Good Witch through the Com.

'LET'S GO'

as team RWBY left there dorm Team JNPR Came out of theres as well.

'I THOUGHT THE NEWS SAID THERE'D BE NO MORE GROUND QUAKES!?' was the Voice of Jaune,

'SINCE WHEN DOES THE NEWS GET THINGS RIGHT!? was the uncommon tone of Ren.

'REN! WE HAVE TO SAVE THE PANCAKES! WE CAN"T LEAVE THEM!'

'Don't worry Nora I'm sure the Pancakes will be ok, was the Surprisingly calm tone of Pyrrah.

'THERE IS NO NEED FOR ALARM! THIS QUAKE WILL PASS SOON! SO PLEASE STAY CALM!' Glenda Shouted over the Cry's of Students,

"This is Not good" was Ozpins Thought,

'can you see what you can do ozpin?' begged Glynda.

'AHEM' came Ozpin's Voice over the mic, 'Students please this is a natural thing there is nothing to fear here, we must remain calm regardless of what ever is happening, remember there are still Grimm out side the wall of our city, we must stay calm'.

'In fact why don't we treat this as an exercise? As Hunters and Huntress you WILL face circumstances that you will never amount for nor expect, And if you can't exercise Calm judgement how can you expect to protect people when they need you the most? It's ok to be afraid, but don't let it control you, and don't let it effect your thinking'

As Ozpin finished his little speech it got the wanted results. Until a student was able to get live footage from the CCTnews on their scroll. '

HEY I GOT THE NEWS! She replied!'

* * *

 **'This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live!'**

 **'we are near the center of Vale! from what we can get from experts this is a 8.9 Magnitude Quake! the last on that destroyed the Mantel Dust mine was 5.2! we are getting reports that the three other Kingdoms our reporting Quakes of around the same Level!'**

 **'This is impossible! we have never seen anything like this! we go live to Hannah Onyx reporting live south of the Pulvrum continent, (Latin for Dust. I'm not good at coming up with names.**

 **(I know! The Kingdom of Vale on the continent of Vale, maybe.?'yeah I'll use a different name then vale as the continent name)**

 **'Hannah do you Read us?'**

 **'Yes we do Lisa! We are five Hours south of vale! we left before the quake started because our Scientists where detecting some form of anomaly near the area, so we left to investigate! our Scanners show that there is an 11 point magnitude quake! thankfully we our in a specialized Bull head that can go five time the distance then a regular bull head!.**

 **'Lisa this is Beyond what anything Man or Faunas has ever experienced! there has never been anything like this in recorded History! There are some who estimate that- Wait! our scanners show it's stopped!'**

 **'Don't get to comfortable Replied the pilot**

 **'there's always more where that came from! I know that! hopefully the after shocks our weaker then this one'.**

 **'Lisa is the Quak-… WHAT THE HELL!'**

 **'HANNAH?! WHAT HAPPENED!?'**

 **'THE SCANNERS JUST PICKED UP SOMETHING MASSIVE!'**

 **'Could be a Tidal wave! those come after Shakes! but I wouldn't worry! theirs no Civilization for hundreds of miles inland. Plus the epicenter was hundreds of miles away! there's no lives to worry about!' replied the Pilot.**

 **'Yeah I guess your right-'**

 **'WHAT THE HELL!' it was the Pilots turn to sware! What is it now? asked Hannah.'**

 **'MY SCANNERS ARE ALSO PICKING UP SOMETHING BIGGER!'**

 **'A second Wave?'**

 **'NO….. According to the scans it's LAND!'**

 **'Land!?'**

 **'Land'? replied Lisa'**

'Land?' was the thoughts of the people in Beacon and the world who ever where brave or dumb enough to be watching this happening.

 **'That can't be right! there should be no land for well over a thousand Miles!'**

 **'NO SHIT!' but it's whats showing up! whats the Distance?'**

 **'fifteen hundred miles away!'**

 **'Can we investigate?'**

 **'yeah we have enough fuel'**

 **'This is Hannah onyx reporting for the CCTNews! we are investigating what appears to be an anomaly on our scanners if this is just the quake messing with something or if the quake is has caused something to happen we will keep you updated as we get closer.'**

* * *

 **United States of America. Saturday March 3rd 2019. 2:00PM. Wednesday Octoran 4th 4093 7:45AM.**

 **President "Frank Underwood" '** Uhh What Happened?' said (Kevin spacey LOL OH and I will add a little of his Atlas character as well! HE WAS AWSOME in CoD.) Frank.

'MISTER PRESIDENT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?' His Protection detail asked as they helped him off the couch.

'Yeah' was his slow reply. 'What just happened?'

'we have no Idea mister President you were unconscious for an nearly an hour! we have on Idea what is going on! as his aid continued. We have no Idea what that wave was!'

'We don't think it was an EMP, all electronics our still working, but we are barley getting any signal's and we can only make and receive Calls through land lines! the internet is down as well and we have lost ALL contact with our Sat's.'

'WHAT?'

'Yes Mister President, and all attempts in waking you up where not working so in accordance with the Brussels contingency, if all contact with the President of the United States is a failure or if the President is unable to give an order in time of National Crisis the Joint Chiefs and And the Chiefs of staff of the Military branches have the authority to deploy forces as they see fit!'

so Far the Army has been deployed across the US with the National Guard helping to keep order in the Nation. the Marines are Keeping close patrols and defense along our four Coast's but are Spread thin! all Air and naval Assets are coordinating joint Patrols across the nation and our waters! we know we can Communicate with Land lines but that is scares since Land lines are.. were obsolete, we are also using Radio waves and Morse (morse code) to communicate as well.'

'That's Great! Janne'

'WAIT!' you said Four Coast's?

'yes Mister President we have Confirmed reports as well as sightings that our Borders with Canada and Mexico our gone. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!? it's just as it sounds sir, Canada and Mexico our..gone!

'How's that Possible!?

'we have no idea sir every expert we have are just as stumped as you are, And they have NO idea how The Sea did not come in and swallow the entire nation! what we know for sure is that Canada and Mexico our gone! but the continental United States is virtually unaffected! geographically speaking.'

'any more bad news?'

'Yes sir….. 'Well?' 'the moon sir.'

'what what about the moon?'

'look for yourself sir.'

'wha- WHAT THE HELL'!

'we have no idea sir! before the "Wave" hit and we lost contact wit hour Sat's they showed nothing happening with the moon. we theorizes that the "Wave" had something to do with it.'

"They don't pay me enough for this"

'Get in touch with the pentagon tell them I am initiating DefCon 2 all US forces our to continue with there current orders! Get me the heads of what ever the hell we need for this situation!'

'Right away Sir!'

* * *

 **Seattle Washington Saturday March 3rd 2019, 2:00PM. Wednesday Octoran 4th 4039 7:00AM. Captain Jane Willet (Special Shout out to any one who knows where i borrowed her from!) U.S.S Gerald R Ford. Ford Class Super Carrier. Launch ALL Fighters To patrol the City! yes MAM!**

 **U.S.S Johnson along with U.S.S South Hampton and U.S.S Concord Patrolling waters 150miles North West of Seattle. 9:00AM. (I don't know where the international water lines are sorry! HEY wheres The Line for Hawaii?) 'SIR! I'm picking up an aircraft 150 miles north west of us!'**

 **'what!? where is there route taking them?'**

 **'from what we can estimate, Seattle. is it just that one? yes sir!'**

 **'Any luck on hailing them?'**

 **'not yet sir there not answering any frequency's but we are still running them trough!'**

 **'continue to do so! and get a radio message to Captain Willet tell her to send an air wing to provide cover if we need it!'**

 **'yes sir!'**

 **'This is Hannah onyx Reporting for the CCTNews we are 150 miles away from what ever it is, we know for certain that our scanners are not malfunctioning nor is this some sort of joke! there is Land out there!'**

 **'we also know that the quake is responsible for this event. But it should not cause something like this!'**

 **'** 'Think they'll find anything other then land?'Asked Ruby,

'who knows' was yangs short reply.

 **'What we also know is that we don't expect Grimm nor any Human or Faunas-'**

 **'Un "Static" Air "Static" his "Static" son "Static" yo "static" enter "Static" Re "Static" tricted "Static" pace "Static urn "Static" back "Static"**

 **'now WHAT!?'**

 **'we are getting a Radio transmission!' shouted the bullhead Pilot. WHAT!?'**

 **'** Radio Transmission!? Thats not possible! there's no way the CCT reaches that far! with out special equipment'was the general thought of every one watching the Broadcast.

 **'Can you clear it up?**

 **'I'll Try!'**

 **'I repeat unidentified Aircraft This is Captain Mike Jugged of the U.S.S Johnson you our nearing Waters Controlled by the United States. turn back immediately or you will be seen as hostile and will be fired upon.**

'WHAT! FIRED UPON! WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE! UNITED STATES!?' **was the thought of Every Person that was watching in beacon and Remnant.**

 **'This is Hanna Onyx of the CCTNews for Remnant we were covering a GroundQuake When our Long range Scanners picked up a land mass in the middle of the Pulvrum Sea!'**

 **'all records show that there should be no land mass!'**

 **'Either she is a dam Good Lier or were Not in Kansas any more'**

 **'SHUT UP! '**

 **'CCTNews?'**

 **'Remnant?'**

 **'Pulvrum sea?'**

 **'And what did she mean America should not be there!?'**

 **'I'll deal with it.'**

 **'I repeat. Unidentified Aircraft this is the United States Naval Ship U.S.S Johnson you are nearing Waters controlled by the United States of America if you do not turn away we will see this as an act of aggression and we will defend ourselves and our Nation.'**

 **'** America?!.'

"This could be seen as an act of war if they don't turn back" though Ironwood. "this is not going to end well" though Ozpin.

 **'This is Stepson Pilot of the Bullhead, we read you loud and clear! we are diverting our corse now!'**

 **'Understood we are sending an air wing to escort you out'**

 **'copy that.'**

 **'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!'**

 **'I'm not going to risk my life because you want a story of some spookes with Planes coming to kill us! I want to live.'**

 **'HEY! CAPTAIN YOU HEAR ME! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE! WHAT IS THIS UNITED STATES OR AMERICA OR WHAT EVER THE HELL IT IS! WE HAVE A RIGH TO—-'**

And as she was mid way in her rant four F-35B's came roaring past them, right past the camera man.

'Woah! what our those?' asked Ruby in a mix of aww and confusion

'There Jets you dunce' It's not like anything Iv'e seen before' was blake's reply. "Ironwood is going to throw a fit about this"

 **'DAM IT!' This is Hannah onyx Reporting to you live we our in contact and are being escorted away by an Unknown group of people we will try to get what ever knowledge we can.**

* * *

 **Beacon Academy Octoran 4th 4039 12:00PM**

 **"** **Incoming Call"**

Sigh 'Accept'

'Ozpin!'

'Hello James'

'Don't Give me that! you saw what happened on the news!'

'As did probably most of Remnant'

'That's not what I meant!This New Group of people are a Danger!'

'A Danger? what makes you say that?'

'Don't give me that! you saw how they reacted to that Reporter!'

'They were being careful! from what I've come up with in theories is that they are not from Remnant'.

'WHAT! Do you have any idea how that sounds!?'

'Think about it? there is nothing that was familiar to that group.'

'No Kingdom has made incursions there nor settlers because there was no land mass!' then land pops up out of the wake of that quake?' (Did not mean to rhyme)

'Evan if that is remotely true, We have NO idea what they are what they do! what they believe in, what there counsel is like!'

'I don't think the United States has a counsel'

'what? what did you call them?'

'The United States of America.'

'By the Name I do not think they have a Counsel,'

'but that is just me, I have never heard of such words before.'

'huh sounds more like a Confederacy like those White fangs tried to do' (Union! not confederacy! Sorry CSA)

'regardless of what ever or who ever they are if they show a hand of friendship we will return ours in turn, There dealing with that reporter was quite civil!'

'CIVIL! YOU CALL THREATENING TO KILL THEM CIVIL!

'Well they did give and show enough fair Warning, If they died it would have been there fault alone'

'DON"T YOU DARE! OZPIN! They would just likely have shot them down if they could have gotten away with it!'

'Thats not Fair of you James, if I recall You did nearly the same thing to a Vacuo Ship when you where a Captain.'

'That was different.'

'Was it?'

'FINE! and IF they are hostile! what do we do!?'

'If they turn out to be hostile then we will deal with them! and we will stand united as our Grandfathers did back in the great war.'

* * *

"This is quite interesting" This could put a wrench in our plans, do we divert the plan? 'No' Have the White Fang move to our hideout south East of vale, and have Roman stop his robberies, tell him we our moving to phase two.

"Great More Humans to deal with" Adam Sir! what do we do about this!? 'for now we watch' Sir? we have no idea what they are capable of, and they are to far out to worry about for now.

* * *

 **AND THATS A WRAP! Hope you enjoyed the First encounter! SO I will use two OC, but it will be with a few tweeks. Yes It's decided I'll do a Time Skip about America dealing with the bleeding at home. so Next Chappie will have the new Agent, Neo. I also am tickled about the reactions of the people Remnant reacting to the Nation that is King of Skyscrapers! Till Then!**


	4. Post Arrival

**Welcome to Chapter 4! WOO! this one will be A Time skip. So America is becoming stable as much as it can, and blah blah blah… I will try to make things work in this one, but it will be tricky. OH I FORGOT TO MENTION! I don't know how I'll make there Economy work, We may have to just Ignore that and say it Magically works. but let's say because Of American power and influence, Three Lien is equal to a Dollar Fifty. Sure the One world Economy of Remnant seems to hold the advantage but. You Know, America has so much more then the Kingdom's Also this chapter is considered a filler.**

* * *

 **Friday. Windaten 3rd. 4040, 2:30PM**

'My fellow Americans, it has been a long and grueling two months we have lost more then we have ever thought possible.'

In the two months that has past since the "Arrival" As the Kingdoms and American's have called it. When America finally made Peaceful contact with the the First Kingdom Vale, Three days after the Arrival. They were finally able to understand where they are, No longer where they on Earth.

But on a Place that was called Remnant, Needless to say The reactions of the American Population was to be expected. Massive Unrest and civil strife, Religious proclamations of all kinds. It was due to this unrest that America retreated back to it's own Borders to handle the problems of home. And there was almost no formal nor any kind of contact with the Kingdoms and vice versa for the time being.

sans one Vale reporter who was allowed to come and witness some of America.

'But We as Americans will rise above this! That is what makes us great! that is what makes US American! we will Never let dark times nor cold days Brake our spirit! for we as Americans Always rise above the challenge's and tribulations that are set before us!'

 **'That was the Speech given by the President in his recent State of the Union. 'It has been two months since our Nation was sent to this world called Remnant; and even now we still can't fully comprehend how this has happened, This is Mike orwell reporting to you live.'**

In two months despite the unrest in America, American Manufacturing might made a sweeping come back that has not been seen since the 1940's. They were able to reestablish most of there communications, but with the loss of all Satellites as well as the Internet they where set back to the around the 1980's. The Senate and the president agreed to give massive Funding for Nasa to relaunch Satellites into space **. (Which will draw MUCH attention form the people of Remnant)**

 **"** **Classified beyond top secret. This document is meant for the Eyes of the President of the United States and Joint Chiefs ONLY"**

 **'Mister President our head scientist Catherine who was also the sole survivor from the Pulverum Cave collapse when the "Wave hit" is all but sure that it is this Dust that is responsible for the event which has lead to America coming to this world.'**

 **'How that is possible is still a mystery, It asperses that Pulverum or "Dust as the people of Remnant call it is the Major Fuel source for the world, their dependance on Dust is on the same level as our dependance on Oil.**

 **'What we know from our Spy's in the Four kingdoms is that before our arrival they Suffered a series of Earthquakes, what they Call Ground quakes, but if this is related to us and are arrival is a mystery.**

 **'What we do know is the Reserves they have stockpiled will run out within the decade unless they can find a new source of Dust.'**

 **'The mines that are left intact will last the world another one hundred years, it is Estimated that 60% percent of the Dust under the US was destroyed during the Transition.'**

 **'And it is estimated that out of the remaining 40% of Dust only 25% is salvageable; it should be noted that the Dust under our control should remain a top secret for the time being.'**

 **'Our newest Agent by the Name of Neo; short for Neopolitan "Yes like the Ice-cream" has given us a wealth of Information on the world! We are well aware of the capabilities of these "Hunters and Huntress" They are basically Super humans.'**

 **'It is HIGHLY likely that if hostility's break out between us and any or all the Kingdoms the Hunters and huntress can and WILL decimate our Forces unless we make severe research into countering there ability's or at least Allie with the Kingdoms.'**

 **'Speaking of hunters and huntress It appears the population of Remnant is two hundred and eighty million. While not as centralized and "Organized" as we are in America it is still a Factor to consider if we have to go to war with them.'**

 **'The world is plagued by creatures almost Demonic looking, creatures that they call Grimm, from what Agent Neo has given us they are Evil incarnate.'**

 **'They our attracted to to negative emotions such as hatred fear and sadness any Relations to the Grimm of this world and the Grimm's fairy tales is still uncertain, more info on the Grimm is being sent in the next Memo.'**

 **'Mister President; The Grimm have plagued man since the dawn of their time.'**

 **'When they find out that we don't have Grimm this may/will lead to increased interest in our Nation as a safe haven; this may cause sever backlash with the Kingdoms these people hail from since they would likely head for America.'**

 **'In regards to the People of Remnant we have come across some very interesting People, In closed are photographs of What are known as Faunas, they look mostly Human but they have Animal features, some Have just one aspect that shows there Faunas heritage.'**

 **'It may be through Animal Ears or an animal Tail, or both; We've seen Cat, Dog, Wolf, Deer, Bear, Rabbit, Fox, and a puma, that surprisingly looks like Wolverine, and so forth,' (Skerp XD)**

 **'The Faunas are being treated like the African Americans of the 50'-70' There is massive Discrimination towards them, there was even a War between Man and Faunas; The Faunas tried to gain freedom and equality but they lost, as such most were sent east of us.'**

 **'To Menagerie, (The Fish shaped Continent sir) not only is Menagerie an Offensive word in relation to the faunas; (No really! Look up what Menagerie means) Mister President WE CAN NOT allow such treatment to go on, I do not suggest doing drastic things like demands, But we could at least try to send aid and support IF they are willing.'**

 **'The problems are these though, one, Faunas do not trust Humans, second, The kingdom of Atlas, the very Northern Continent is the most powerful and most advanced, they have a armed presence in Menagerie, But from what our spy's can tell there just there to keep the people under control.'**

 **'And as a result of such relations between Humans and Faunas there is a Terrorist group called the White Fang;'**

 **'The White Fang started out as a Voice to the Faunas, a sort of Political group in a way to help make relations possible, But Human mistreatment did not stem.'**

 **'As a result from what we have gathered as well as what Neo has provided us with, the Fang started Using fear and violence to get equal treatment, and it worked, as a result the group has become more and more violent.'**

 **'In short Sir The White Fang our Faunas Supremacists, WE HIGHLY advise that the White Fang be put on the same threat level as Isis was, only instead of threat level 9 the white fang need to be level 10.'**

 **'They have skilled personnel and ability's as hunters and Huntress. It is very Likely that the Fang will commence Hostile contact with us in the near future.' "Document submitted by Cynthia Helene, Director of the CIA"**

 **'** Well this makes things much more harder' I'm open to suggestions People.

* * *

 **Saturday Windaten 4th. 12:23PM Beacon.**

 **'** Hurry up Guys! The report is about to come on!' Shouted Ruby to Teams WBY and to team JNPR Sun Neptune and Team CFVY,.'

Team's JNPR and RWBY are starting there second semester while Team CFVY is in there third. The Reporter that was allowed to stay in America has just come back and the entire world is waiting to hear what it was like.

 **'** **This is Lisa Lavender of the CCTnews with us is Reporter Charlotte lynch, Who for the past Month has been in America documenting what it is like in this new Nation that showed up two months ago fallowing the last Ground shake.'**

 **"** This will make things, Interesting" Though Cinder.

'Lets see what this America is' said Adam.

"hmm I wonder" thought Ozpin"

"Finally the First real Look at there capability's" Thought Ironwood.

'OHH THIS IS SO AWSOME!' 'Hush you Dunce! we can't hear.

' **Thank you Lisa. 'As most people are aware The American's as they call them selves, is a Nation that has never been seen before in Remnant! and I'm not talking about them showing up! and you won't believe most of it but I SWARE it's all true!'**

 **'Well things our getting exciting lets hear it'**

 **'Well to start off They call themselves American's, but the full name of their Nation is The United States Of America, AKA USA Aka the US.'**

 **'And** **t** **hey have NO and I mean ZERO Grimm!**

 **'WHAT!?'**

'NO GRIMM!?' shouted the teams

"Hmm?"

'….'

'well, I think it will be a day of Surprises don't you Glynda?'

"How is That Possible"

' **WAIT NO Grimm!?' 'Yes Lisa In the World the American's came from there is no Grimm.'**

 **'The United States is Almost Three hundred Years old,'**

 **'way younger then the Four Kingdoms combined' was Lisa's reply.**

 **'Yes but in there short life span as a Nation they rose to become the most powerful Nation in there world! they are like Atlas in this world;'**

 **'They had The Strongest Military in there world and there GNP is over 15 TRILLION Dollars! there National currency, Called the Dollar was also the reserve for there World'**

 **'Wait! You Said Fifteen TRILLION!?'**

 **'** How much is a trillion?' asked a confused Ruby, 'the four kingdom's if you combine what the Four Kingdoms made in a year thats about Eight trillion Lien'.

'wow thanks Blake!

 **'Not only that America has a population of around Three hundred and nine to three hundred and fifteen Million people. 'Huh thats almost the same as Remnants' said Lisa. 'Yes but thats just ONE Nation! in there world there were over Seven Billion People'**

 **'S-Seven Billion!?' Lisa said**

 **'Wow thats a lot of people' Said Cinder**

 **'I had no Idea there could be that many people' said Glynda Shocked Ozpin just did his Famous sipping of his Coffee.**

 **"Hmm if there where that many People in that world, and America was the strongest Nation with only three hundred million, we may have to start running simulations of war games to see what we are up against" thought Ironwood.**

 **'In fact Lisa I have some pictures of there greatest City's!'**

 **'** woah I've Never seen buildings that tall!' said Velvet 'Yeah look at how many there are' replied Nora.

'Not even Mistral has building that tall!' was Coco's reply.

'The CCT has nothing on those! came Yang and Jaune's reply.

 **'That is New York city that is the largest and greatest City in there Nation in fact Eight Million people live there. E- Eight MILLION?! thats correct thats more then all the People Living in Mistral.'**

 **'And that's not evan one percent of there population!'**

 **"my what a beautiful City" thought Cinder**

 **"…." Adam was to busy** **fuming**

 **''Well what a beautiful City don't you agree Glynda?**

 **"If this Nation has city's like that It is going to be hard to keep things in balance"**

'Eight Million people' was the shared reply of all the team's. Not Even Vale or Atlas has that many People living there.' was Wiess's comment.

' **Well Charlotte whats there Government like?'**

 **'There Government is unlike anything we have ever heard of they don't have a counsel instead they have a system called Democracy'**

 **'Where the PEOPLE of the nation vote for the people that they want to run there nation.'**

 **'Really?'**

 **'Yes, The leader of there nation the President of the United States is elected by the people, from what iv'e learned the President is considered the Commander and chief of Americas Armed forces.'**

 **'But a President can only serve two terms each term last's four years, but after the first term is up they hold elections for a new president.'**

 **'It is in this second race as they call it that the current president must run as well if he wants to try for his second term, but he's not the one running every thing.'**

 **'The United States is called the United States for a reason; America is made up of fifty States, but 48 of those states make up what they call the continental United states.'**

 **'That is what came here, each state has there own local state Government and they send people called representatives to there Capitol to well, represent there Local states population.'**

 **'Theirs also the Senators there the big fish of the US Government;'**

 **'Each state has a certain number of Senators and it is the Senate that make and pass Laws, their the counter wight to the president and they are elected by the People of the state each one represents.'**

 **'In fact the founded motto for the Government was "Government of the People by the people for the people" and Americans hold there liberties and Democracy with a almost zealous fervor.'**

 **'When either they the people or there nation is threatened they will defend there freedom to the last.'**

 **'** Wow! sounds complicated' was Jaune's reply **'** A Nation where the people elect there leaders is that possible?' was Yatsuhashi's reply. 'She said America is around three hundred years old I guess it is'. was Fox's reply.

 **'They also have a strong belief on equal rights.'**

"What?" was the though of Blake sun and Velvet not noticing that there friends where looking at them.

"Hmm" was cinders thought.

"heh yeah for them as humans!"

 **'What do you mean by that?' asked Lisa.**

 **'America has had a dark history, they used to practice slavery;'**

 **'WHAT!?'**

 **"** WHAT?" was they thoughts of those watching.

 **'Yes they enslaved Black people in there earliest history, and from what i've learned America suffered from a Civil war because of that.'**

 **'It was the north half of the Nation vs the south half, the North was against the Idea of Slavery lead by a President Abraham Lincoln; who is Highly praised as man for being the one to end slavery.'**

 **'Any way the north won the war but the treatment of blacks was still cruel.'**

 **'In fact it is 2019 In America, before their Arival here in Remnant, it was not until the early 1980's when Blacks where finally beginning to be treated as equals** **Segregation was rampant before they were treated fairly.'**

 **'Ahh I see so in a way Americans treatment of Blacks is almost similar to the treatment of the Faunas' said Lisa.**

 **'Basically yes, but while it is a dark stain in there history Americans say they look back on it with pride.'**

 **'NOT because of what they did, but because when they look back on that history they see where they our now! they take pride in there ability to move past racial differences and believe in equality.'**

 **'America is made of immigrants from all over there world, America to them was the dream, there in America you can be what ever you want.'**

 **'In america the only thing holding you back from a rich and happy life was yourself, so says the idea called "The American Dream" but they have a strong stance on Equality and equal rights.'**

 **'And they don't jugged on how a person look's or thinks or believes they jugged by your character.'**

 **'In fact while I was there I hit a lot of people for an interview, I asked lot's of things. But the thing that got me was there reaction to Faunas here I have it ready to play.'**

"And there it is. Here it comes" was the sad thoughts of The three faunas.

"here come the ignorant voices" thought Adam.

 **'Excuse me, I am a reporter for the CCTNews the main News for remnant, could I ask you a few Q's?'**

 **'WOW your one of them? sure! I'd be happy to.'**

 **'OK, So As an American what does the Idea of Equal Rights mean to you?'**

 **'.. Well here In America we take Pride in our diversity, in Fact no other Nation in the world.. er our world sorry; has so many cultures mixed together!'**

 **'We literally have hundreds of Cultures and ethnic groups, so that has made for good tolerance in the difference of People.'**

 **'Great but here in remnant there are humans and Faunas,'**

 **'Faunas? never heard of them.'**

 **'Here this is a picture I took during there last rally.'**

 **'.. Are those Animal features real?'**

 **'Yes sir they are'**

"And here comes the scorn"

 **'THAT, IS, AWSOME!'**

 **'** What?!'

 **'Excuse me sir?'**

 **'Those are so Cool! I've never thought I'd see a person with such.. It's just awesome! I mean, That's just amazing!'**

 **'wait what rally?'**

 **'Faunas are treated with little respect and are fighting for equal rights.'**

 **'MAN thats sad, How can they hate someone just because they have an extra set of ears or a tail!? I mean look at That Wolf Faunas there! She sure is cute! How can any one hate that!?'**

 **'Hey is this going to air where you come from?'**

 **'yes'**

 **'HEY! come to America, here we jugged you by your character not by your looks! here is the place where you will not be shunned for the way you look we'll welcome you with open arms!'**

'Well thats different, was sun's reply. Yeah was Velvets.

 **'Excuse me ma'am' can i get an interview?'**

 **'Sure what do you need?**

 **'I would like your Thoughts on this person, they our Called Faunas,'**

 **'OMG! is that tail real!?'**

 **'yes ma'am it is'**

 **'THAT. IS. THE. MOST Awesome thing I've ever seen!' That tail look so soft I just want to pet it!.'**

 **'so you think the Faunas our cool?'**

 **'HELL YEAH! I mean look at these Photo's! How can any one hate them! it's just Cool!'**

 **'I went around for three days and hit over three thousand People, and every one of them had the same reactions as the first two.'**

 **'well that is definitely different' we will be back with more of the interview after this short brake'**

* * *

'well, that was a thing' Yang said. 'yeah your right Yang' Ruby said.

'I Wonder Is America really that accepting of people how are Different?' was Velvet's Reply.

'According to what that reporter said they are' Was Sun's.

'Yeah but remember that was only Three thousand compared to three hundred Million' was Blake's stern Reply,

'I still Find it hard to believe what that reporter said about America' 'what part Wiess?' asked Pyrrah

'All of it from there city's to there Government, to there lack of dust!' 'yeah i had no idea they don't use Dust' was Fox's reply

'Well I for one Find it quite Nice that a People can choose who they want to lead there Country' Ren Said adding his two cent's

'I agree with Ren' was the quite Fox's Reply.

 **'Will Team RWBY please report to the headmasters office, Team RWBY to the Head Masters Office.'**

'That doesn't sound good' was the reply of the otherTeam's Reply to RWBY. 'Oh don't be that way, I'm sure that it is nothing to serious'.

As Team RWBY was Entering the office they Noticed A Girl there waiting.

'Ah team RWBY please Come in!'

'What can we do for you Sir'

'Now Now Ruby Ozpin is fine for today.'

'Let me introduce you to miss Neopolitan.'

'Hello call me Neo'

'Wow your short' YANG! was wiess's repute. 'ow! sorry'

'It's fine.'

'So what does this have to do with us ozpin?'

'Miss Neo here will be joining your team.'

'….What?' was the shared reply's of RWBY.

'miss neo here maybe new but she has demonstrated a high aptitude for this school, as such I have seen it fit to allow here to move to the second semester.'

'Who will we make the space work?' came Wiess's Q,

'You will be given a New Dorm for a five man team' was Glynda's reply.

'There our Five man teams?' 'rarely there have been yes.

'Your team is the only one that is a five man team for over thirty years, Your Team will still be RWBY but it will have a N to it. 'Well that 's enough of that' 'I suggest you get accounted with each other.'

'Wow' was RWBY's reaction, Neo just gave her famous smirk,

'Iv'e never seen a dorm this big!' 'was Ruby's reply.

'well let's get reorganized.'

'Hey! we don't have to use Bunk beds.' was Blake's reply.

'Aww I liked or bunk's'

'well it's a lot safer now' wiess said with a relived sigh.

'So Neo where our you from?' Ruby asked.

'Mistral I grew up there most of my life'

'Oh so you went to Haven Academy?' 'Yeah I did'

'so whats it like in Mistral?I have herd it's hard for a Faunas to live there because of how stern The place is' was Blake's question.

'Yeah it's bad there, really bad, poor folks there are just trying to survive there but the Mistral Counsel and the people won't make it easy for them.'

'Can't imagine living there, no offense' was Yangs truthful remark.

'none taking why do you think I left to come here?

'was it that bad living there evan for a Human?' asked Wiess.

'Yeah sure we have it better as humans but it's still hard, Mistral may have the Mines now and that gives them more influence, but with that the counsel is becoming more and more daring, I had a decent life there sure but it was hard enough to want to move.'

'Thats the Problem with the Faunas in Mistral, they are given such low paying jobs they can't move out of the Kingdom, And those who decide to leave it on foot always end up missing.' Neo finished

'I can't imagine' was Blake's somber tone.

'yeah' was the tone of the rest of the girls.

'Well lets not think about such things team! as soon as we get our things moved and settled lets head out to introduce you to our other friends!' 'Yeah sounds nice' 'excuse me for a moment I need to get something out of my locker before I move my stuff' 'K well meet you in the dorm Neo'

 **'Agent Neo here I have Infiltrated Beacon, commencing the Operation**

* * *

 **And Thats a wrap for Chapter 4! just a filler! wow lucky you! two chapter's for one update! let me know what you think! till next time. Neo makes her appearance. YAY! Chapter updates will be a bit longer in time. I'm going to be with out access of internet for a** **while but i'll write when i can**


	5. Chapter 5 Opening Diplomacy

**OK few things thanks for all the votes, and Ideas for America to counter Aura. REMEMBER! THIS IS NOT MERICA F YEAH! The Kingdoms maybe at the disadvantage with America but America is going to get beating up pretty bad by the Kingdoms if push comes to shove. I said that I would close the poll on chapter 7? I am going to close it on chapter 6. I will also take the poll chapter off soon so this is Chapter 5. The poll is going good, but the nations i want our not voted for. Well some, The vote is going very surprising! and it is close! oh well. Listen when there is a winner and if I think it won't work or not I hold the right to ignore the vote altogether, BUT I will post a chapter asking your opinions of whether or not I should add it. OK This chapter... I think I'll focus on America first there will be unmentioned time skips but they should be easy to see.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Opening Dipolamcy.**

 **President of the United States "Frank" Underwood, Location; White House Washington D.C Windaten 30th 2:00PM. February 19th 2020.  
**

'Ladies and gentlemen I have called you all together here to discuss how we can precede with contact with the kingdoms'

'Mister President if I may?'

'Go ahead Cynthia'

'Thank you sir, as you are all aware we have Spy's in the Kingdoms sans Menagerie, From what we have Gathered The Kingdoms of Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale, are Proceeding with caution as well as large amounts of Fascination from the People; Atlas which is part of the continent called mantel is Proceeding with Armed Caution.'

'What do you mean armed caution?' Came the voice of Air Force General May Arnold.

'Atlas is this worlds "version" of us, they are the most technologically advanced as well as the most powerful in terms of there Military, they are lead by a General Ironwood (Snicker's) any way from what my agents have gathered he is a strong willed man, charismatic, but a solid leader, He should not be taking lightly.'

'And what about The Other Kingdoms Cynthia?' asked the Vice President.

'Well Mister Vice President from what Agent Neo has provided to us from the Dust net err This worlds version of the Internet, The three Kingdoms are kinda lacks.'

'Lacks?'

'Yes sir! only atlas has a standing Army, the three others call on there citizens when war comes, or there is a Grimm Invasion, everyone got the Memo on the Grimm right?'

'Yes we did' said the President.

'All of the Kingdoms have What is known as Huntsmen academy's, this is where they train the Hunters and Huntress, Beacon which is in Vale is the Most prestigious of all the Huntsmen Academy's;' 'The Academy is run by a man called Ozpin, no last name or first name known, From what we have gathered he is an old friend of Ironwood tho the two are opposite sides of the same coin'

'We know Ironwood is a man of quick and decisive Action while Ozpin is a man who wants to wait and see, Rather if this is cunning or a sit and wait approach we can not tell'

'OK, Thank you Cynthia for that, Arnold what is there Air power like? and what threat do they pose to our Nation?'

'Well Mister President from what Cynthia has provided we theorizes we can take Vale Vacuo and Mistral in terms of the Air war but Atlas is our biggest threat'

'What do you mean theorizes?'

'We have never encountered such a thing before sir, While we may have Air domination over the three Kingdoms Atlas is our biggest threat! Agent Neo has sent us pictures of there Air fleet, And we have Nothing that is close to it.'

'They have the Advantage when Compared to our Ford Class's,Atlas may hold the Air war advantage as well as speed, BUT this is all theory we don't know how strong there ships are, we don't now how they will stand against our Fighters'

'Thank you May.'

'General Alexander, I have asked you here because you are our best Logistics expert, we know that a ground war with the Three Kingdoms is near suicide at the moment, The ability's of the Hunters and Huntress is something we can not hope to match, Atlas's Droids and Walker Technology is another story, But WE need to know what we can do to counter the hunters if war brakes out!'

'Mister President, Again From what Agent Neo has provided for us We know that they are very weary of war, There is a Tenuous peace between the four Kingdoms at best, This world suffered from a war eighty years ago ruffly equivalent to our WW2 this war was Started by Mistral (That is just my personal Head Cannon, MAYBE ATLAS).'

'Atlas is the Only Kingdom that is ready for a war, We have strong belief that the other three Kingdoms will want to avoid war of any kind BUT that does not mean that they won't fight, we also know that the Headmasters of the Huntsmen Academy's hold tremendous power over the kingdoms they reside in as well.'

'Hmm so they hold just as much influence as the kingdoms Counsels?'

'yes sir just under; We also know that there Communications are extremely fragile, Their world news the CCTnews, well the CCT towers are the way the World stay's in contact, If one Tower or substation of the CCT is taking off line the entire system around the world goes down with it.'

'That's kinda of stupid'

'Yes Mister President it is'

'Thank you Miss Alexander'

'Sir if i may'

'yes May?'

'We have the Advantage of Space, dust is the primary fuel source for the Kingdoms but Dust is not able to be used in Spaceflight so we hold a major advantage in every way that involves Space, from out Communication sat's to spy sats's. Operation Thor's Hammer is nearing deployment we-.'

'Thank you May that will be all'

'Yes sir'

'All right, Send Envoys to to the Four Kingdoms tell them I wish to meet with there Counsels at the UN in one month'

'I also want to establish Contact with Menagerie, if we can ally with them we might stand a chance if war brakes out.'

'Yes sir'

'Malcolm'

'Yes Mister President?' replied the Secretary of State

'your coming with me to Broker Deals with the Kingdoms we need to open Diplomatic Relations as well as getting Embassy's built and to formally makes ties with them'

'I also want you to send the best Ambassador we have to menagerie'

'Yes Sir we'll get it done'

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
**

'Ahem Sisters Friends, Wiess

'HEY!'

'Four Score and seven minutes ago I had a dream' (Lincoln and MLK Quotes)

'This Should be good' Yang replied to the Three others

'A dream that the Five of us will come together as a team and have the best fun.. EVER!'

'Did you steal My binder?!'

'I am not a Crook' (President Nixon reference)

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm Talking about kicking off this semester off with a bang!'

'I always like to kick my semester off with a Yang'

'I personally like to kick my days off with Neapolitan Ice-Cream'

'Ohhh Good one Neo'

'Bonk, bonk," "BOO!'

'Nora'

'Not sorry Ren'

'Girls it's been crazy these past few Months With the Quakes and America and the festival coming up I want to kick this semester off with a happy note.'

'I don't now I think I might sit this one out.'

'Sit our or not I think we should do this as a team! I for one think tha-' "SPLAT"

* * *

 **Breaking News!**

 **'This is Lisa Lavender reporting live! We have confirmed reports that the United States has just formally made contacted with the Four Kingdoms'**

 **'They ask that the four Counsels meet with there President at a place called the UN in New York City" There is confirmed Reports that the Counsel is Accepting the invitation.'**

* * *

 **Voemir 4th 4040. 1:15PM. Location New York City. United Nations.  
**

'so we finally start to walk the world'

'What was that mister President?'

'nothing, So the CCTNews and our news will be covering this'

'Yes Sir'

'well lets not keep them waiting'

 **'This is Lisa Lavender Reporting to you live from the American city of New York! The Four Counsels have met in this building Called the United Nations.**

 **'In the World where the Americans came from this was considered Neutral ground where the Nations of the world would meet and plane how they would try to help the world and decide if New Nation should be recognized.'**

 **'The Counsel is Meeting with the President of the United States, With the Counsel is General Ironwood head master of the Mantel Academy and Ozpin of Beacon Academy.'**

"Wow! the Camera really does put on ten pounds' was ooblecks entire Academy of Beacon was given the day off by orders of acting head master Glynda to watch the special broadcast.

 **'With the President of the United States is his Vice President as well as the Secretary of State and Secretary of defense, We are reporting to you live with the help of Special equipment that can reach the CCT towers for you all to see, as we wai- Here comes the American Leaders Now!'**

'Uhh Guys is it just me or does he look like Kevin Spacney?'

'Yeah your right Jaune Jaune! he does!'

'I hope that your trips here was easy and I hope that your experience here in our Nation has been wonderful.'

 **(Vale Counsel) 'yes it has, we have never seen such a city as amazing as yours'**

 **(Vacuo Counsel) 'So the rumors were true! there are no Grimm'**

 **(Mistral Counsel) 'Let us not dwell on such things for now, let us get straight to the point'**

 **(Atlas/Mantal Counsel) 'Agreed'**

'Very well. I am President Frank Underwood President of the United States of America, I have called you all here to discuss opening relations with the four Kingdoms'

 **(Mantal/Mistral Counsel's) 'And why do you want that? what do you gain out of this as a Nation?'**

'Each and every one of us here has much to gain with a mutual agreement in opening relations'

 **(Mantel/Mistral Counsels) 'What do you propose?'  
**

'Well for starters we would like to Open our Borders with yours'

'Free trade Agreement'

'The Right for our Citizens to travel to and from'

'we would also like to have Historians learn from each other as well'

'And since we will have diplomatic Relations we would need to build embassies in your Kingdoms and Vise versa'

 **(Vale Vacuo Atlas/Mantel Mistral Counsels) 'Those are agreeable terms'**

'Excuses me Sir's and Madam's'

 **'Yes Ironwood?'**

'With respect we have NO Idea what the US true colors are! all we know is from that reporter that they let stay'

'If we jump the gun and allow such relation to take place we risk having a potential foe!'

'It seems Cynthia was right, Ironwood truly is a force not to be taking lightly'

'I mean we don't even know if all they say they are is true!'

'They could have been taking over the world for all we know!'

'I would like to say something James' came Ozpins reply

'We can't just As James had said jump the gun'

'We can't just let fear of the unknown block a chance of advancement'

'And Relations with Another People just because we don't now there intentions'

'If it is alright with the Counsel of Vale I would like to invite the US to the Vital festival'

'Leave it to Ozpin to put James in his place" was Glynda's reply to her fellow teachers in the lounge'

 **(Vale counsel) 'Excellent Idea Ozpin! There no better way to show culture then through the festival'**

 _ **"**_ Unless it's the Olympics ** _"_** was Franks thought

'HOLD ON! I am in charge of the security there! and I must object that idea!'

'James you are in charge of security BUT it is My and the counsels right to invite who we please and we agree to have US residents come to the festival'

'Fine Ozpin but I would ask the US to protect there own citizens!'

'That is fine' was the reply of the president and the SECDEF

'ladies and Gentlemen men we have a lot to discuss but I would like you to turn your attention on the screen'

 **'The President of the US has asked us to turn to the screen but for what?'**

 **'Houston All systems green we are ready for ignition'**

 **'Houston copy's all countdown is a go'**

 **'Houston we copy'**

 **'T-Minus 10'**

 **'9'**

 **"What in the world is going on?"** was the thought of every native person on remnant watching **.** from the Teachers and students of all the academy's to the souls of Mistral to the White fang and those of Adam and Cinder.

Neo she just gave her famous smirk as she looked to her clueless team.

 **'8'**

 **'7'**

"I hope this goes good! NASA has never tired to launch two sat's at once and even then there is all ways a high failure factor." was Frank's thought

 **'6'**

 **'5'**

 **'4'**

 **'3'**

 **'2'**

 **'1!'**

 **'Ignition!'**

 **'Houston all systems look green'**

 **'we have a clean launch'**

 **'Houston copy's all! clean Launch'**

And as the silent voice and aww of those who have never witnessed a space launch nor ever dreamed of one was soaring right before there eye's.

To this day the people of remnant will say that on that day no matter where you were in the world you could here a pin drop any where in the world.

 **'Houston we have a clean signal I repeat we have a clear signal'**

 **'Houston copy's we are getting the clean signal from the satellite as well congratulations! we have reestablished Space based Communication'**

'People' came the Presidents voice

'we would like to introduce you to the Space Age'

* * *

 **Menagerie Vomire 4th. 4040 2:25PM James Maker.**

''When they asked me to establish relations in Menagerie i thought it would be easy"

"Sure I knew These "Faunas" would be VERY distrusting of me of humans as a whole but this is just crazy"

The Ambassador was sent with only a four man Seal team as protection and only one Black hawk for Transport

"This is what I get for Being in the service! At least we have a Nimitz class on stand by"

' **Sir! we will be arriving on site in 1 minute'**

He knew establishing official relations with Menagerie would cause an up roar with the world especially in Mantel/Atlas and Mistral but By DAM he would do what was right!

'I just hope we don't get bushwhacked'

 **'Bushwhacked Sir?'**

'To many Westerns nothing to worry about'

'Were Here.'

* * *

'Do we continue with the plan Cinder?'

'...no Abort all planed operations for the Vital Festival!'

"We will think of something else"


	6. Chapter 6 Fall out

**Chapter 6 Fallout**

 **I got my first flame review.. sort of. YEAH!**

 **NO! PYRRAH!.. meh. what I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW IS THAT GRIMM WOMEN! I say it's Summer. I've always had the feeling that Summer did not die.**

 **OR AT THE VERY LEAST That Grimm women and Ozpin have a VERY serious Lovers Spat going on. He must have left her at the alter or left her to save his own skin, oh well well see late what happens Winter this year for Volume 4 I HOPE!**

 **Now I know that I am SEVERELY lacking in all the details of things. In truth I am writing this story for pure fun, and to inspire more story's like this because There to many Self inserts and OC falling into the world of Remnant, NOT that there story's are terrible of COURSE! but it does get tiering. so read for pure enjoyment and inspiration! (But do give credit) I hope to see this nice change of story ideas to at least be known a little better.**

 **Any way I plan to TRY to be more technical in the future, right now it is not to important but thats just me, I know some want on the spot details of tech and stuff. I will TRY to give it later on, I'm no expert of all the details of the tech we use today, as is probably most of you. I Follow the Golden rule of the Internet! Wikipedia is never taking as truth unless it's for Movie and Game spoilers. I Have to apologize for Chapter 5 that one I was forced to rush, this one will be a little better. so HURAY The Vital festival will go on with out a hitch! we all know what that means!**

 **Also YES YES! Even I want to make America OWN everything sometimes in this story, But That just won't happen,. I want to balance the Kingdoms with America as much as we can, Sure America Being OP and owning all of Remnant is tempting but it WILL get tiering FAST! and whats the point!. Don't worry MERICA! is the good guys in this story and of course they will stand on top in the end.**

 **Also Even if America DARES to mention the N word (Nuke not the other N word) there morals and experience of the cold war would give them enough common sense to not use them. Their only a deterrence and Remnant is NOT a Nuclear World so they have no real use for them unless they want to be the only humans in Remnant. tell you what! other then there fears of the hunters give me some of your own Ideas for a Remnant Super weapon in the reviews! (Reviews! rock! I'm a champion of the little man! XD) and I MAY just put them in. BUT TRY to make it Original, *NO* (notice the * *) Super weapons from Games, and please don't mention or use Halo or Gears of war references. TRY to come up with something of your own ideas.**

 **The Only way America would think of using there Nuclear Arsenal on the Kingdoms would be if the Kingdoms made a successful invasion on American soil and managed to make sweeping gains in the nation. YEAH! GOOD LUCK WITH THAT! So no Nukes, But My little Hint the last chapter should be enough for you for now!**

 **So this Chapter…. Meh Neo reminisces on how she became an Agent for the CIA and well….. stuff, for this chapter i'm just going with the flow OH and the SDC and America won't get along in this story! (Wiess and Winter are Fine. Wiess's and Winter's Dad! Holy MOTHER! IT"S COLONEL SANDERS! ) America loves capitalism! but we have laws making Monopolies illegal! To me the SDC seems like one. Also I'll post the poll winner at the end of the story! I will post the top five Choices! But remember I hold the right to Veto the vote. So send the remnant Super weapon ideas! Not just Atlas please! and try to make it original try not to take it from a game K.**

* * *

'I hope I made the right choice in broadcasting the satellite lunch to the world' said Frank.

'Don't worry Mister President, Every thing will work out' Said Malcolm

'I wish I shared your same confidence.'

'Well at least the diplomatic negotiations are going decent with Menagerie.'

'Decent?'

'Well they are very cautious with this, not that we could blame them.'

'But the white fang may finally make there move on us when we announce the talks.'

'Sir, I HIGHLY advise caution with this, Menagerie holds an estimated 40 percent of the entire Faunas population.'

'Compared to the Faunas in the four Kingdoms, the Faunas in Menagerie are far more distrusting and hostile towards Humans'

'It's why we sent a Nimitz Class to provide Protection for our Diplomat'

'I thought the Nimitz class's were decommissioned five months ago?'

'Yes sir they were, but with our arrival here we have had to recommission many things.'

'Evan with 85% of our armed forces state side when we were sent here we've had to scrape by'

'Out of the five Ford Class carriers we have, two where left behind when we came here'

'The first in the south China sea, and the second in the Mediterranean.'

'Our Experts belief that there may be a split of Menagerie once negotiations are finished.'

'What do you mean Split?'

'Sir, they already have Atlas forces there "Protecting them" and they are not welcome'

'And There will most likey be division among them one who wants our help and so on'

'Sir we fear that once we establish relations there there may be a split like that of East and West Germany, and thats the BEST hope we could hope for'

'And the worst?'

'Korea'

'And we believe that the side that won't support the idea will fall under White Fang control.'

'And we have no idea how the People of the Four Kingdoms would act IF the THEORY comes true'

'Dam it! were here less then a Year and we could potentially cause harm!'

'Mister President, we will have to be prepared for the fallout when the Kingdoms find out we are giving full aid for the Faunas and establishing full diplomatic relations with them as well.'

'As well as the White Fang'

'Alert all forces to be prepared for a possible Attack by the White Fang'

'Yes Sir one other things as well sir'

'Our sources also say that the Counsels are becoming very weary with the idea of Democracy'

'After that Interview with that Remnant Reporter that stayed here for a month'

'People of Vale Vacuo and especially the Faunas are staring to look at Democracy with some interest, but the counsels have more Power then the people relies and it could lead to some..rough times'

"…."

'Mister President?'

'Democracy? Democracy.' 'Democracy is not what these people need Hell they don't even now what it is'

'America has been around for nearly three hundred years, and we have been trying to install Democracy's in Nation after Nation for a little more then a half century and it has RARELY worked!.'

'Now why do you think that is? Sure the Nations where we did make it work have become leading Nations on the the world stage'

'It's because these people these.. Kingdoms don't have the most basic building blocks needed to support a Democracy!'

'Little things like (Pointing to Mistral ) We ought to be tolerant with those who disagree with us'

(Pointing at vacuo) 'We ought to be tolerant of those who worship a different god then us'

(points to Atlas and Vale) 'Or that a journalist and People ought to have the right to disagree with the FUCKING COUNSEL!'

(Points at all the Kingdoms) 'And NO Nation no Kingdom can hope to have a democracy if they hold racial Hatred THAT is for DAM sure!'

'And people think that we can just waltz into these Kingdoms Based on Religious fundamentalist ideals drop a couple of bombs, topple a Oligarchy like Counsel's and START A DEMOCRACY?!'

'Heh! give me a brake! merica! F yeah should be illegal, these people don't want freedom they want rules boundaries protection! From Grimm and from themselves'

'The people want a Counsel who can provide both the support and the constrains to keep chaos at bay'

'And if you give them that, they'll fallow you so blindly and so loyal that it becomes sick and inhuman'

'But this may work to our advantage, and thats where SHE comes in'

'Sir, all our information from the criminal underworld says she is not to be trusted, are you sure?'

'Heh, She shares the same outlook I do, Having her on our side will not be hard.'

* * *

 **Voemir 6th 4040. 12:00PM. Location RWBYN dorm room Beacon Academy.**

'we would like to welcome you to the space age'

'How long do you plan to keep playing that?' was Blake's reply to Ruby Yang and surpassingly Weiss.

'But Blake! This is the first time in human history that Space flight has happend!' was Ruby's reply

'OUR human history Ruby' was Wiess's

'Come on! this is the most watched video on DustTube! and any where! don't tell me you don't want to watch it either Blake'

'well Yang as much as I am amazed at the idea of it all, Ironwood threw a Major Pardon the words, Shit fit, it looked like he was about to declare war if Ozpin did not interfere'

'And I also want to get some good amount of training done before the Festival'

'What do you think Neo?' Asked Ruby.

'I agree with Blake, this video is forever stuck in history and it's not going any where'

'Then it's settled come on team!'

As team RWBYN was nearing one of the training fields they came across team CFVY training for the tournament as well.

It resulted in friendly small talk about this and that, it finally came to a quite pause when Coco asked Neo why she decided to come to Beacon rather the other Academy's

'So tell me Neo, what made you decide to come to beacon rather then Haven Shade or evan Signal?' asked Coco

'Well as you know I lived inMistral before coming here' (Neo's Cover Story)

'I actually went to Haven (or is it Shade?) but they are actually not that great a place'

'What do you mean by that?' Asked Yatsuhasi

'Don't get me wrong they know what their doing when training us, but since they are in Mistral their Policies on fair treatment on Faunas is not the best'

'Right Mistral is the most strict of the four Kingdoms when it comes to Faunas' was velvets soft reply

'Not just them! even we humans had it tuff living in Mistral'

'Huh never would have guessed that' came to surprised tone of Fox

'Well don't you miss your family?' asked Wiess

'I lost my family to a Grimm attack when my parents were traveling to Mistral, I've lived with my uncle since'

'Sorry to here that' spoke Ruby

'don't be'

* * *

 **Novoren 3rd 4039. Half a Month post Arrival. Location: Vale red light district, Dust unto Dawn hotel room #107. 3:30AM**

If you asked Neo how she got into this mess With these strangers she would have told you

'They paid good money just to talk'

Though she was a bit surprised at how they managed to find her so quick. but it's been a week since her first encounter.

In truth she would have taking up that job offer that Roman offered her but these folks paid her twice as much as he did and that was just to talk.

'Hello my name is Patterson as you know we would like to offer a proposition to you'

'What kind of proposition?'

'One that offers blood, cunning, lies, and a paycheck that no man can compline about. but one thats offers no salvation if you get caught'

'I'm listing'

'we would like to enlisted your full cooperation in helping us with Information gathering'

'What kind of information? And besides that I can give you the name of an information broker in downtown Vale'

'Goes by the name of Junior'

'we are aware of him, and for now he is not the person we need'

'But I AM?'

'well I will get straight to the point then Neo'

'We are Agents of The Central Intelligence Agency, We are one of the main Spy agency's for the United States and we need a person like you to help us in "understanding" this world'

'Well I did not see that coming, But you want ME to spy on my fellow Kingdom'

'don't get sentimental with the Kingdoms, make no mistake, our Nation and the Kingdoms of this world have been at war with each other the very moment of our arrival'

'This war does not yet involve men and women at arms it involves intelligence, the Intelligence you would provide for us, could help us get the upper hand in the event of a full scale war between the United States and the Kingdoms of Remnant.'

'or it could prevent one'

'If you choose to work for the US Government'

'You can not be discovered, Your mission can not be compromised, if you are discovered or captured then you are on your own'

'If your Mission does not exist you do not exists, I DON"T CARE WHO you trust, Parents, Siblings, Sweetheart, to your god when you pray at night you don't tell em anything'

'Should you accept the offer we will provide you with your needs for the missions'

'That means what ever you need for the mission will be provided, virtually unquestioned'

'Your missions must remain with you until your death'

'My thats quite the speech'

'Do you want in or not?'

'… Sure why the hell not! I could use the excitement!'

'This is NO Game! if you jeprodize our Operations we will look for you, we will find you, and we will kill you, are we clear'

'Crystal' Neo said giving a smirk

'….. Welcome to the CIA Agent Neo'

'We have transport picking us up to go state side meet us in three hours'

* * *

'So I was living with my uncle in Mistral since then'

'It's been tuff here and there but thanks to him I was able to leave Mistral'

'Wow that must have been hard leaving like that' replied Coco

'Yeah it was, but i'm doing the best I can.'

If you were to ask Ozpin about the visit to NYC he would have said that it was the most amazing thing he has done.

Needless to say as he watched the space launch never in his dreams did he ever think that he would see space flight achieved.

But all that was halted when Ironwood nearly declared war then and there on the US, the Counsel's were too dumb struck to notice. Needless to say, the only way that Ozpin managed to calm Ironwood down was he told him that it was just what they needed, to have their enemy's attack on the festival halted.

 _"_ _but take heed, there will be no victory in strength"_

"It would seem that there is, It would seem there is."

'What do you want Ozpin?'

'I am resigning you from protection to information gathering'

'Oh and I suppose Jimmy Knows of this?'

'Not as of this moment no, and for the best as well'

'Well, what do you need'

'I need you to head to America Qrow'

* * *

 **Ok I know this is short I just wanted to post the top choices for the vote. Shockingly Japan is the Winner with 5 and a half votes. second place is Canada because of Alaska with 4 votes. Britain, No, and ROK (South Korea) Are tied at 3 and a half votes.**

 **I'm not sure how I would make Japan work, they have a SDF (though it looks like that is going to change soon) Canada would be the likely choice, But Canada is the second largest Country on Earth, I don't think I could just put it back on with America, Unless I Move America further down south of Remnant or move the Kingdoms further away from each other. In truth I was leaning more towards NO, BUT I like the idea of another Nation as well, Korea,…. how would you think that would work? Japan Won but I don't really want to mess with how that would work, BUT! leave detailed FAIR NONE BIASED ways those Nations would work out in coming to Remnant. REMEMBER AMERICA IS THE MAIN NATION any other would be second seat, and I hold the right to ignore the vote's altogether! BUT give me ideas on how you would make it work. I'll not post the next chapter until after enough time is giving for reviews. send any reviews you want on this topic, And fallow me on Instagram! for better updates on my story, I'm taking an absence on Insta for a short Time but i'll return. My Insta is _rwby_cfvy_89 with the underscores _ _ _**


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

**Welcome to chapter 7! This one we will be watching the aftermath of Americas loss on Earth. I am also doing updates for my other Chapters making them cleaner! Be on the look o** **ut for them. Chapter 2 has been restrutured some. It's sad to see HeavyJ15 take his America in remnant story! I don't want to be alone in this story idea! Good luck Heavy! People. People people people! When I asked for Your Ideas on how the Nations would work in comeing to Remnant i ment it X(. Now you leave me alone in comeing up with Ideas. I mean it when i want YOU readers to send me Ideas for The Kingdoms super weapons! I want to see them Please!**

 **People asked me how will Grow get into America with his weapon... America has no grimm. He does not need it, and at the end of the credits for episode 12 he can turn into a flipping Crow! He's not going to fly there all the way but, you get the idea.**

 **Japan won't work period sorry. Nor would Korea. The only reason People want Canada is because of Alaska,... X/ All right I'll do it, I have a plan For Cinder. Cinder and her two lackys will still attend the festival, they just wont do what we saw on the show. Can't just leave like that can they** **Any way I have incressedvthe population of Remnant from**

 **Ten million to Eighty Million and for the sake of the Northern Neighbors I have moved the Continents farther away for Them, Just imagine that the distance of the US and Canada is the same distance on Earth is the same on remnant k.**

 **Now I have my plan for this one so bare with it!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Aftermath

 **March 6th 2019**

 **3 days after the vanish.**

To say the world is in shambles is an understatment, Almost instantly the World Economy crashed, with the loss of the sole Superpower the stockmarket collapsed.

All the world sufferd, Small minor Nation's could not take the strain of such fallout that they just collapsed, Africa is in total Destitution South America is Suffering under the strain, Russia is haveing a hard time in staying afloat, and with the loss of America China has sufferd massively with the loss of her greatest export partner. Europe is in total Chaos.

With the loss of there "Leader" The EU was forced to finally unite under one banner, they were also forced to Lift sanctions of Russia since Russia was now there sole supplier of natural Gas.

The Middel East was in full rejoicing with the loss of the "imperialists" no longer were they under the "Slavery of opression" no longer did they have to "Suffer with the Jews" (Suport Isreal!) with America gone Isreal was sure to be doomed, Mass exodus's were commen since the "Vanish" From Isreal to South Korea, evan Japanese were fleeing from those that wished them harm,

Canada and Mexico sufferd some damage on the borders, there border citys were near total collapse and it lead to a minor migration of there people, they were blessed enough that when The Waters of the Ocean came to fill the void from where the US once was did not cause any Tsunami's.

That said with such a loss of Land the worlds Climate did a full one eighty, The resultes were absolutly devastating mass droughts in tropical zones, Vast desserts became Pure mud with massive Rainfall, North became South, and South became North, Famine and proxy wars were out of control. North Korea made a massive blitz into there south neighbors, With few south survivors. With the loss of America Russia, China, Korea, and the Middle East would run Rampant, with out The US to keep them in line anything and anyone was free game in The world, while with it's own separate Army's The EU was unified under NATO which was a military alliance, the only weakness NATO had was out of all the members only America had An Army large enough and more importantly organized enough to react to international threats or worse, could fare better in holding back an Invasion of the EU. (Thats fact)

With the loss of the most important Memeber and Allie NATO was doomed to be devolved.

* * *

 **March 23rd 2020 one year after the "Vanish"**

 **"It's been one year since the loss of America and I never thought I would say this but I miss America. What I would not give to have her power back on our side then maybe just maybe this Nightmare would have never happened"** Taking from Capt Günther Haus who had fallen defending Warsaw from Russian forces.

In one year there has been massive Geopolitical changes, Europe has become a Federated Nation, Russia has become the biggest exporter of natural Fuels and has spent billions in the largest arms build up since the cold war.

China is now the defacto ruler of Asia, First Taiwan fell, the fallowed Vietnam, Cambodia, The Philippines, and Japan was split, the north part of it was under Chinese control while the South under The Unified Peoples Republic of Democratic Korea.

The UN with the loss of there headquarters in New York was desolved three months after the Vanish, Europe, Canada and Australia were the only Nations that still valued the ideals of America but with With China Russia and Korea out of control they could not hope to help, and were forced to go with an every man for himself approach.

However that did not mean That America's presence was not totally gone. Fifteen percent of Americas Military was still abroad when the vanish happend, With the loss of central command they were in near total disarray, but the saving grace was the Brussels Contingency.

In the event of total loss of contact with CentCom all US Forces still combat effective were to rendezvous in key base's in Europe or Pacifica and head to the nearest Us controled State. Few were left in The Korea force when pacific US forces made it to Hawaii, as for the other ten percent they met in Canada and made it to Alaska where the US remnant would act as the new Government and location of Operations.

Only two of Americas Aircraft carriers remained, Both Ford Class,

the Total number of the remaining US forces numberd only Two hundred a fifty thousand. Canada brokered an agreement to give full suport to the American Remnant and offer any aid they could in suport of there armed forces. America was forced to evacuate Hawaii and leave it barren.

That said Canada could not Maintain the cost of keeping such Advanced Military hardware and tech for long, and Russia China and Korea knew this. So They just waited.

The only reason Said Nations did not go full out was because of Americas Nuclear subs were still patroling the Waters and we're ready to fire compared to the European counterparts, rarely is an American Nuclear sub State side for they must always stand at the ready. But even then It was only a Matter of time.

* * *

"In recent news the Russian Federation is continuing to make sweeping gains into the European Federation, China is slso amassing there forces to invade Australia with the suport of Korea. South America in collaboration with Canada and the remainder of the US is preparing to make defensive messieurs in the eve t of a total with draw of EF foces from Europe, US and Canadian forces are already engaging Russian Forces in Alaska, reports say that Russia has at least Five Brigades of there new elite Spetnaz guards brigades and two regular expeditionary forces on the ground, Exoerts say that this is only a force to test how well US and Canadian forces can stand against in invading force all us military personnel and assets are curently in and around Alaska. "In other news Us and Canadian Armed Firces have uncoverd a massive cave Network in Alaska and parts of Canada. What this is remains unknown"

we-

"RUMMBLE"

"SHAKE"

.

..

...

"We are getting reports that there is a massive Earthquake happening we have no idea what is going on. We are trying to get in touch with geologists to ascertain what is happening"

"REPORTS SAY THERE IS SOME KIND OF WAVE COMING WEST TO EAST! It's AMERICA ALL OVER AGAIN!

* * *

 **March 23rd 2020 8:51PM**

Earth would see the last vanish in it's History, and with The remaning North American continent gone, The world would fall into darkness, those left would pray for any kind of miracle to save them from the hell that is waiting,

* * *

 **I'll be honest this chapter I did on my phone. So if it seems sloppy sorry.**

 **I have plans for Alaska and Canada. Yes i'll put them the way they were back on America. In truth I was tempted to add the UK as well because of the name really. The United Kingdom, but they don't really like each other. So that was thrown out. Remember Canada is not the main star here k. I still want those Ideas for a super weapon for Remnant! I expect to see ideas please. Give me ideas on what you would like Canada do in Remnant as well!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Vital Festival arc 1

**AN. Things I need to say before we start. This is my first story and I have no beta, I know my grammar is the biggest complaint here but I am improving a lot** yes, **and no I don't have a beta,**

 **but I Have some disability's one of which affects my spelling and such. Don't worry you could not have known. So I ask you one last time I humbly request that you Bare with me in this story. Beside! We all grow as we progress right.**

 **I will also work on Character building as well, Nora being a big one here, (Evil Laugh)**

 **Second my Instagram. It's RWBY_CFVY_89. The first one I gave you was my old one. Second I have a plan for Cinder! I have giving it thought, I thought about having her do it and be a double agent for Salem.(the Grimm women) but! Since we now NOTHING about her, Other then her massive Love Quarrel with OZ she won't be Making much of an Appearance (Salem not Cinder). We just don't know Enough about her. Second yes Time go's faster on remnant then on Earth. I will focus this chapter arc on the festival! I am doing some of this on my phone so if it turns out sloppy or weird words sorry! Expect American Patriotic "stuff" In this arc as well! I also have a Special Surprise for you you all! In the story You will know it when you see it hints in this Chapter.**

 **speaking of surprise I was shocked at how well chapter 7 went! I thought it was bad personally . But I did that whole chapter on my phone so that's why.**

 **Second I decided for the LAST time Remnants population will be locked at two hundred and Fifty Million. That's locked!it gives me more things to do to them. Also the Economy, One US Dollor is worth two lien.  
**

 **I'm not good at action parts yet so don't expect to much in the action for the Festival, besides we all watched it, it pretty much goes the same! Just with Neo on RWBY's side. ALSO Qrow has not left Yet! And I will skip the whole Winter Qrow thing, sept the meeting of course!. So we will mostly just be skipping the whole Interactions and focus on the festival.**

 **ALSO THIS IS AU. (DUHH!) Expect things different then the show**

 **We will start up on team RWBYN celebrating there first victory!**

 **Remember I have a TWIST planed for the story! you'll know it when you read it (soon)! I want spammed reviews of your opinions of how you think it should go(If I get that far this chapter) OR If you have an IDEA at what my IDEA/TWIST IS!. shout out for the person who gets it right! *EVIL LAUGH* STARTO!' Oh I really only do one watch through of the episodes so if I'm missing something or leaving out anything sorry I will be rewording things as well but that's an excuse sorry!**

 **here what to look for**

 **'Talking'**

 **"Thoughts"  
**

 _ **"curvy"**_ _Leters_

inside voice/thought XD

* * *

'AWW Wiess what the occasion?'

'Call it a thank you for choosing me to fight in the finals'

'I'll have the Usual'

 ** _Fwoop_**

"Ooo I'll have the same"

 _ **Fwoop**_

'do you have anything with a low salt-'

 ** _THUNK!_**

'Umm'

'Just some Ice-Cream'

 **"thunk"**

'Thanks'

'nod'

'Nod'

" **swish** "

" **Fwoop** "

'OH!'

'okdig i-'

 ** _"CRASH"_**

 ** _'point'_**

 ** _'Buzz!'_**

'WHAT? how could it be decline? I was barely into my monthly allowance'

'NO' Cried both Blake and Neo.

'Maybe I could help?'

'Pyrrah!'

'Aww you don't have to'

'But she could!' Said both Blake and Neo.

'hem'

'well I think you all earned it after that battle'

'mind if we join you?'

* * *

'So think you guys are ready?'

'Of course!'

we've got a World renowned fighter on are Team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me, J-Jaune'

'we've trained all year are weapons are awesome Glynda barely yells at us anymore and uhh..Jaune!'

'Are you gonna take that?'

' _uhh Shes not wrong'_

'I'm Kidding he knows I'm kidding'

'don't be so nervous, the worst thing that could happen is we lose, then it's just a few more years of walking around school with every one knowing were failures'

'Our Friends will slowly start to abandon us to preserve there social status we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit with us in the cafeteria _AND REN AND I HAVE NO PARENTS_ we have no home to left to go to well be official be renamed team Loser _Gasp_ Ahh ahh ahh'

" _Sigh Nora"_

'So yeah we're felling pretty good'

 **'Will team JNPR please report to the stadium for there fight'**

 **'Yes as they should have done twelve minutes ago!'**

'Uhh! WE GOTTA RUN!'

'SEE YA!'

 **"Ring Ring ring"**

'ooh that's my scroll.. it's my "Uncle" gotta take this'

"Right, well meet you at the Landing zones to watch the Americans come, then Neo'

'Sounds good Ruby'

* * *

' _Access code golden Neapolitan_ ' (Sorry)

' _37432/23_ '

' **Agent Neo, we are Sending a three man team to you'**

 _'What for?'  
_

 **'we have orders straight from the top, we need you to extract a high value Target ALIVE'**

'Why?'

 **'no idea but it's orders from the President and The Director of the CIA'**

 _'wow important'_

 **'the Team will meet you in three hours they'll fill you in on the rest, they'll find you so contenue your current assignments'  
**

 _'who's the target?'_

 **'Cinder Fall'**

* * *

'Nora that was quit the... _speech_ you gave back there'

'Sorry Pyrrah, Pancakes'

 ** _"Ren and I have No Parents"_**

To most people Evan Ren himself, Nora Valkyrie is more then she seems. She defiantly Suffers from ADHD sure, but most of it is just a mask she put up to hide her past, A past she would like to take to her Grave, a past not even Ren knows.

 ** _Flash back_**

 **Mordaten 3rd. 4023 Orhime. Odenson Village.**

 **'GROWL'!**

 **'AHH!'**

 **'HOWL'**

 **'NOO!'**

 **'We must hurry! before they see us Nora!'**

' _Mommy I'm Scared'  
_

 **'Don't be my little Valkyrie, Daddy is waiting for us at the special house we talked about remember'**

 _"nod"_

 **'If we can make it there we'll be safe from the Monsters, so I need you to stay brave just a little longer, can you do that for mommy?'**

 _'Sniff. yes'_

 **'That's my little Girl'**

' _ **HURRY before more show up!'  
**_

 **'ok Nora I need you to-  
**

 **"BANG! BANG!"**

 **'There here'**

 _'Mommy, Daddy, are the monsters going to get us?'  
_

 **'No my little Valkyrie, Mommy and Daddy is never going to let those things get you'**

 **'that's right my little girl, just get in here and stay until morning and what ever you do don't make a sound, don't come out no matte what ok?'**

 _'I'm Scared Mommy'_

 **'Don't be my little Valkyrie we'll protect you, as long as you have us no monster is ever going to harm you'  
**

 **'So we need you to be brave, can you be a brave warrior like us? for Mommy and Daddy?'**

 _'Sniff, yes Daddy'_

 **'That's our Nora'  
**

 **'remember stay here until Morning'**

 **"CRASH!"**

 **"AROOO!"**

 **'YOU WON"T GET OUR DAUGHTER THIS DAY!'**

* * *

by the time Nora came out there were no sign's of her parents, she finally came to the Village center only to find that the last survivors stood there to fight to there last and among them were her parents. _"Never again"_ she repeated to herself, more like a reprimand then a promise. for three days she wondered the forest's until the Lie Ren Clan found her.

"Never Again will I Stay behind and cower while the ones I love Die before me!"

it was a past that only few knew, and it is a past that would define Nora forever.

'Nora'

'Yes Ren' Nora replied back in her happy masked tone

'we need to head to the armory for our weapons'

'Boop'

* * *

'Hey Neo, have a good talk with your Uncle?'

'Sure did Ruby, he said hi as well'

'awesome, HEY here they come!'

shouted Ruby

As the on lookers including Ozpin and Glynda came to greet the American Gusts the vehicles they came in on were a surprise to those lokking. The mighty sound of the V-25 Goshawks VTOL's came for a landing and as the ramp came down a minor surprise came to the hosts.

'Civillians? I thought that they would send more.. Political figures here' replayed Glynda.

'I must admit it is a bit of a surprise, but it shows that the Americans are giving us a show of good faith, By sending some of there citizens here they are trusting us greatly replayed Ozpin.

'Are you Professor Ozpin?' Replayed an American Army Officer,

'Yes I am'

" _Salute"_

'Sir, Major Thomas Parker United States Army I am tasked with providing Protection for our Citizens

'of corse Major, we welcome you to the festival, we hope to gain a mutual understanding of each other'

'Ozpin?'

'yes can help you?'

'Jonathan Preston, I am in charge of the civilian Part of the group'

'I see, As I was just saying to the Major, I hope we can learn a lot from each other'

'As do I, if you don't mind I would like to go ahead and have my group's socializing with your people'

'of corse that's fine'

'Wow!' Are you really from America!?' Came the voice of Ruby as she used her speed to talk to a young women who was caught of guard by her speed.

'Way yes I am, Lindsay Jones the name ( **Yes Yes I know what I did)** a pleasure to finally meet the people of remnant.

'Oh this is so cool! What's it like in America!? What's it like with no Grimm!?' And how's it like withou-'

'Ruby your going to fast for her to understand'

'Sorry about my sis she is just excited about meeting a people from another world Names Yang'

'Heeh Can't blame her, when we finally figured out what happened to us we suffers some bad times let me tell you'

'what do you mean?' Came the reply of Blake and Wiess

'oh sorry, my name is Wiess and this is Blake'

'Hello, and yeah as one would predict when you Get sent to a world not your own, Riots galore'

'Wow, makes sense' 'Yeah, it does Blake'

'So Lindsey how'd you get picked to come here?' Asked Wiess

'I don't know, Luck? I don't really question it I was told that I could come to this festival and I came to see what another world is like.'

'Well We would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy in the Kingdom of Vale we hope your experience will be one to remember'

'wow wiess, you spend all night practicing that speech?' Replied Ruby

'Hush you dolt'

'Any way why don't you Hang around with us for a bit, this is a Culture exchange after all'

'that's a wonderful Idea Blake' let's go we have so much to show you and we'd love to here what life's like in your country'

'I'd be happy to Ruby lets go'

'hey! Where's Neo?'

'Don't worry blake Neo can handle herself, besides looks like she already made some friends' If Yang only knew.

* * *

 **'So here's how the mission will work, we have a quick acting nerve agent here Once released from it's canister the target is down in seconds, a so we'll need you to provide the opening for us to capture the target.'**

'And her two lackeys?'

 **'If you must then get them with her as well, we'll dump them in the ocean on the way back'**

'Cinder is a VERY dangerous women, the only thing more dangerous then her power is her will and cunning, what makes you think she will work for us?'

 **'The info on her we got from Junior has provided us with enough info on how we should proceed'**

'And how do you plan to do that? Junior's Info is not the most... Accurate'

 **'Information Brokers are all the same, If you want the good stuff pay the extra coin'**

'Cinder will agree how?'

 **'There are ancient Tribes deep in the rainforests of the Amazons back on earth, who have " _Perfected"_ the art of torture over hundreds of years'**

 **we've used this technique reserved for only the most important of individuals, we keep them traped in a hole for months, we firce feed them food mixed with the poisons of exotic plants.'**

 **'As we brake down there body we'll go to work on there mind, and when the mind brakes, we'll go to work on there soul'**

 **'the process is excruciating and horrifyingly exacting**

 **'If they is strong enough to survive they become our agent, the perfect tool for what ever planes we need her for.**

'That's... Kinda dark, I. LOVE IT!'

* * *

 **And that it for part one of this arc! I think it is a good fate for Cinder no? I'll update more as soon as possible!**


	9. Chapter 9 Authors note

**Just a quick AN. It has come to my attention that some wish for me to start using PM. I am sorry but I will NOT do that, BUT! If you have ideas go ahead and post them on reviews I will read them. Yes all of em, I LOVE REVIEWS! I feed off reviews! More reviews gets me closer to top hit as well when you scratch by reviews, So don't worry about it just send the reviews if you have ideas I welcome them. I have a grander plan for Cinder, and here's a bone for you, The brainwashing won't work, I'll let you figure out why (Evil Laugh) I hope I did ok with Nora last chapter It was a last minute plot for the chapter and story as a whole. Truth was I was going to use that Past for Nora in my other Story Call of RWBY Modern warfare. Check out my other story as well called Legends of Remnant! Thatwas my Brain Child. But I plan to focus on this first so don't expect a lot of updates for those.**

 **So send any reviews if you have an idea and I'll try to discus them in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 American Patriotism

**AN. Welcome back to the next Arc of the Vitale Festival! I will be Honest I wish the Chapter to be longer but my current Schedule has me forcing to put out small chapters, oh well can't be choosers much. I have posted an AN chapter 9 read that if you have not.**

 **Good Lord, Mid Terms are just as bad as finales! DON'T let anyone tell you any** **different!**

 **Some Q &A. FarlyMothumery uhh... I really don't think a Montana Class would be practical, If we look at one of the world of remnant episodes especially the Kingdoms, and the Academy's. ALL but Mistral are safe distance from it's guns. Vacuo Vale Atlas are to far inland for a Battleship to fire at, and Mistral is the only one close enough, second There's a reason Battleships are not used, Aircraft Carriers, speaking of which, I think Americas Aircraft Carriers have the advantage against Atlas's Flying Ships, why? RANGE! RANGE RANGE! they might not be fast enough compared to Atlas's Ships but American Carriers have WAYY better Distance, and the Aircraft Carrier is the symbol of American Power, it costs billions to make just one! and we have like.. four times as many compared to our closest Counterparts UK. AND THERE Aircraft Carriers are small, NOT SUPER carriers, well, there is that ONE new UK carrier, there first TRUE supercarrier. so sorry friend no Montana Class, and side not i don't like space battleship Yamato, just don't.**

 **One person also asked me if Atlas was going to try to copy American Satellite tech (You know who you are)**

 **meh.. no.. look, America has lost the Internet we know what that means, and I don,t really think one could get schematics for one at a library, sure there the Knowledge but they would literally have to jurry rig one from well... nothing?. THE BIGEST REASON WHY they won't is DUST can not go into space, The world of remnant confirmed that, They would need OIL to evan hope to start that, and wheres all the OIL? YEP! plus America and the Kingdoms have only just started opening relation, for know it's just the bare minimum, but hey who knows.**

 **LOT's of good ideas for Super weapon's for the Kingdoms but still looking! HINT HINT!**

 **Also, who said anything about the President wanting Cinder? X)**

 **Taiboy: Yeah, probably, OTAKU'S XD**

* * *

 **The Vital Festival arc 2.**

'OH OH! and team Aubn is out by a double!'

'WOW! I had no idea that you people were that powerful!'

'Yeah we are kinda awesome Lindsey'

'YEAH! what my little sister said! but if you think that was awesome you should have seen us in our match' replied Yang.

'Oh I wish we could have, dumb troops wanting to make sure we had enough things to get us here'

'I find it a little strange that Ozpin and General Ironwood would allow your military to attend' said Blake.

'Yes well.. Relations between the U.S and the Kingdoms is still very much in it's infancy, this is a big chance to show your Kingdoms we want to have good relations with you, plus it's just a small platoon of thirty men, and one air wing, Trust me it's small'

'What Air wing?' questions Wiess.

'We came in on an Aircraft Carrier, our transports don't really have the Range for here and back, Plus from what we have heard you don't use the same fuel as we do'

'whats an Aircraft Carrier?' came Ruby's comment

'there the Pride of our Navy'

'But wouldn't the-'

Blake had no time to finish before the Announcement came.

'Peoplewehaveaspeciletreatforyou!' came the fast pace of oobleck.

'Yes Bart! as you have all been aware the people of America were invited to attend the Festival as a culture exchange, this marks a defining moment in our history!, and as such they have arrived just a couple of hours ago! and they have a special presentation to share with us!' came the Bombastic story telling professor Port!

'YES! Ladies and Gentlemen please focus your attention to the field as they share with us a presentation!' came Oobleck last comment.

 **'Ladies and Gentelmen allow me to introduce myself, I'm Jonathan Preston, It is my Honor and pleasure to experience your world and culture, we have never imagined such a thing ever possible, but we our honored to make friends with you and it is my pleasure to introduce you to some of our Nation with you!'**

 **'Ladies and Gentelmen we ask that you stand as we display our National Flag and sing our National Anthem'**

All the world was watching for never in the history of the world has another Country emerged from out of no where. and needless to say this moment had the eyes of the world on there screens, from the poor,rich,humble,and criminal,

" _I wonder what will_ _happen"_ thought Adam

 _"This will be interesting"_ was Cinders, falling to notice a set of hetaracromeia eyes watching her.

 _"This is the day we all been waiting for I can't wait to see what's in store"_ was Oz and Oobleck's thoughts

Ironwood, well lets just say his is not the most Friendly.

as the Armed Men of the American detachment began to unfurl the Flag the thoughts of many began to drift to _"What a pretty flag"_ to _"wonder what those stars mean"_ evan to _"Wonder what the Stars mean"_

suddenly a chant was slowly starting to resound in "the American section"

 **'usa'**

 **'Usa!'**

 **'USA! USA! USA!'**

evan Lindsy was doing it

'USA!'

the four girls looked on with some looks of oddity.

 **"Ladies and Gentelmen please stand for the National Anthem of the United States of America!'**

 _ **Oh say can you see, by the Dawns early light what so proudly we held, at the twilight's last gleaming.**_

 ** _Who's Broad stripes and bright stars through the parlous fight o're the ramparts we watched where so gallantly streaming_**

 ** _and the rockets red glare! the bombes bursting in air! gave prove through the night, that our flag was still there_**

 ** _Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave! o're the land of the Free and the home of the Brave"_**

 **'WOO USA! USA! USA! USA! USA!**

 **'As many of you can see we Americans have a strong since of Patriotism, and many of you maybe wondering what does that song mean? here's the short version, it was 1812 by our** **calendar we won the war for our independence from a Nation called England but there where a few more skirmish's that would happen for the next several decades on of which was the war of 1812.'**

 **'the war was a short one by the standards of the wars we've fought but it was costly, any way there was an American Lawyer and amateur poet by the Name of Francis Scott Key, he was tasked with negotiating a deal to have some American POW's released from British control through a Prisoner exchange, he went abroad and was successful in the Negotiating there release, but not before the British Navy was going to bombard a key American Fort, called Fort McHenry.**

 **for two days (Sorry if it's wrong) the British Fleet bombarded the defense of the Fort and After the the smoke had settled the Flag of America was still standing. Over come with such Pride and Joy Key got out a pen and Paper and** **began writing a poem about what it was like and what he felt, it later became the National anthem.**

 **'the words give a since of ominous felling when you listen to the words, Oh say can you see, by the Dawns early light, what so proudly we held at the twilights last gleaming, 'At the Night before' who's broad stripes and bright stars 'our flag' though the paroulous fight, o're the Ramparts we watched 'from cover we watched' were so gallantly streaming 'the lights of the bombardment brighting up our flag' and the rockets red glare the bombs bursting in air gave proof through the night that our flag was still there, oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave? o're the land of the Free, and the Home of the Brave.**

 **'the flag itself is some times called the red white and blue, or the stars and stripes,**

 **'the white stripes represent purity and innocence, red, hardiness and Valor and the Blue signifies Vigilance, perseverance, and Justice, the Stars represent each State.'**

 **'America is a Nation unified by states each state is autonomous with there own state Governments, each state sends officials called Representatives to the Capitol of our Nation! there they have a hand in what laws they feel that would benefit there state, then there are Senators, there Elected by the People of the states and there the ones who make and pass the laws of the Nation, depending on the Population of said state there maybe more then two senators, each state has two senators, and each star on our flag represents a state that makes up what we call the Union! though sadly two of our states did not arrive from the "Arrival" as it is called, so we are the continental United States,**

 **'As we share more history with you we would like to share with you some Songs that represent what our Nation is.**

 **(This is our Country, by John mellencamp, (Though think of a better voice and improved one, because he is not that great a singer) )**

 **'Well I can stand beside Ideas I think our right, and I can stand beside the Idea to stand and Fight! I do believe there's a dream for every one! this is our country**

 **'There room enough here for Science to live and theres room enough here for Religion to Forgive and try to Understand all the people of this Land! this is our Country!**

 **'Yeah Poverty can be just another ugly thing and Bigotry would be seen only as obscene and the one's to run this land can be the poor commen man (It's the ones to run this land HELP the poor comment man, but the other seems more symbolic and better for this fic)**

 **'This is our Country Well the Dream is still Alive and someday it will come true this Country belongs to folks like me and you so let the voice of Freedom! signet through this land this is our country.'**

The Song made some impressions on folks Faunas included,

"Is that really true? our they really that Welcoming?" was the thoughts of the Faunas.

 **My Name is America, by Todd Allen**

 **'Born in the Grip of** **oppression I fought for my liberty, I paid with the blood of my people, Freedom has never been free now my doors always Open to Dreamers and friends But when I'm attacked I protect and defend!**

 **Because my name is America! I stand proud and free! My name Is America don't tread on me I can not be broken, i can not be shamed, if you hurt me i'll get stringer! and i'll rise up from the flames! and I'll always stand proud and free I'm America don't tread on me! America is my name**

 **'My strength was not taken from others, others gave it to me they believe in the virtues I stand for my respect for Humanity now i'm challenged by tyrants who envy my power but there vicious deeds become my finest hour! because my name is America I stand proud and free! my name is America don't tread on me! I can not be broken! I can not not be Shamed! if you hurt me I'll get stronger! and I'll rise up from the flames and i'll always stand proud and free I'm America don't tread on me America is my name!**

 **'For those who need me i'll** **always be here (um) for those who will harm me I'll face without fear but I'll always stand proud and free! I'm America don't tread on me! America yes America is my name! is my name!**

 **USA! USA! USA!**

* * *

 **Sorry I have to end it here for this Chapter don't worry more American Stuff coming up next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11 The end of the Festival

**Welcome to the next Chapter if the Arc! I will try to wrap it up here! also Time moves Faster on Earth then on Remnant, it's been around 4 months since the** **Arrival and around a Year Earth time. But what I want to let you know is while that is true the time for the transition takes a while for an arrival. So lets say for example, it takes a month for Canada to get to remnant even though it's like an instances for them. I have some Omake Ideas I will try to put them in next Chapter!**

 **Also I relies yes I did use American Country songs, even though I don't really** **listen to them. Also this is our Country I Completely forgot to add " _From the East coast to the west coast down the Dixie highway back home"_ segments of the song!, truth be told that worked out for the better! I don't think America wants to talk about The Civil war just yet yes?**

 **OH I also just updated my COD RWBY Fic to! take a gander at that! anyway lets start! the fic**

* * *

 **Location** **Vale. Crow Bar**

 _ **'USA! USA! USA!'**_ Boy those Americans sure know how to be Patriotic,

'Heh that, thats just a load of Propaganda. even a five year old could see that' replied Grow **(SCREW YOU!)** '

'Still they seem OK to me, though I wonder how they can have such a system of Government and still run.' said the Bar tender

'well theres my que to leave'

* * *

 **'People if you would direct your attention to the** **screen.**

 **(Just play the song and think up your own little montage of Patriotic clips and scenes for all the songs)**

 **Lee Greenwood. God Bless the USA**.

 _ **"If tomorrow all the Things were gone i worked for all my life, And I had to start again with just my children and my wife. I thank my lucky Stars to be living here today cause the Flag still stands for Freedom and they can't take that away! And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free! and I won't Forget the men (And Women) Who gave that Right to me and I'd gladly stand up! next to you and defend her still today! cause there An't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA!**_

 _ **"From the Lakes of Minnesota to the Hills of Tennessee across the Plans of Texas from Sea to shining Sea, From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA! where theres Pride in every American Heart! and it's time we stand and say! that I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm Free! and I won't forget the Men who Died who gave that Right to me and I'd GLADY stand up! next to you and Defend her still today! Cause there Ain't no doubt I LOVE! THIS LAND! God bless the USA!"**_

'wow that was a Good one' said Ruby to her Team as well as Team JNPR SSSN and CFVY who found them and went to sit with them.

'I don't know seems more like a Warning to me' replied Ren and Wiess at the same Time.

'You have to admit the Song and the little Slid show was good' said the Australian Bunny Velvet. :P

'Yeah the words at the beginning really got to me said Sun'

'Agreed was His teams reply'

"Hmm" was all Ozpin thought.

"This is nothing but Propaganda! poisoning the Minds of Remnant! I don't know why Ozpin and the Vale Counsel even Wanted them here!" was Ironwoods thoughts ( **SCREW YOU IRONWOOD!)**

* * *

 **(AN. Hope this one comes out OK I just Copied and Pasted to save Time. Same as God Bless the USA)**

 **(Video Speech)**

 _ **'America is Made up of Immigrants and Exiles fleeing from War or Oppression, here In America we welcome people of all race, Color, Creed, and social standing, here in America we don't Care about your past (Hmm) here in America All our welcomed, here in America is the Place to build a life.'**_

 _ **This land is your land, this land is my land**_  
 _ **From California, to the New York Island**_  
 _ **From the redwood forest, to the gulf stream waters**_  
 _ **This land was made for you and me**_

 ** _As I was walking a ribbon of highway_**  
 ** _I saw above me an endless skyway_**  
 ** _I saw below me a golden valley_**  
 ** _This land was made for you and me_**

 ** _I've roamed and rambled and I've followed my footsteps_**  
 ** _To the sparkling sands of her diamond deserts_**  
 ** _And all around me a voice was sounding_**  
 ** _This land was made for you and me_**

 ** _The sun comes shining as I was strolling_**  
 ** _The wheat fields waving and the dust clouds rolling_**  
 ** _The fog was lifting a voice come chanting_**  
 ** _This land was made for you and me_**

 ** _As I was walkin' - I saw a sign there_**  
 ** _And that sign said - no tress passin'_**  
 ** _But on the other side ... it didn't say nothin!_**  
 ** _Now that side was made for you and me!_**

 ** _In the squares of the city - In the shadow of the steeple_**

 ** _Near the relief office - I see my people_**  
 ** _And some are grumblin' and some are wonderin'_**  
 ** _If this land's still made for you and me._**

* * *

 **'People we have a special treat for all of you. We Americans have made a video for the people of Remnant! from all our great Citys!**

 **(Just use your Imagination. you will need to do that a lot to get a better feel of the Emotion)**

 **(Hundreds of People all over the US from all City's and towns and so forth all sharing this one** **speech)**

 **'We the People of the United States of America wish you the People of Remnant our Greatest wishes and our Friendship! may we each and Everyone of this World stand Hand in Hand and stand United with Friendship and Prosperity for all!' (Seems cheesy but hey it is GOOD AMERICAN unadulterated Propaganda!)**

* * *

 **Where the he Stars and Strips, and the Eagle Fly**

 **By Arron Tippin**

 ** _Well if you ask me where I come from_**  
 ** _Here's what I tell everyone_**  
 ** _I was born by God's dear grace_**  
 ** _In an extraordinary place_**  
 ** _Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly_**

 ** _It's a big 'ol land with countless dreams_**  
 ** _Happiness ain't out of reach_**  
 ** _Hard work pays off the way it should_**  
 ** _Yeah, I've seen enough to know that we've got it good_**  
 ** _Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly_**

 ** _There's a lady that stands in a harbor_**  
 ** _For what we believe_**  
 ** _And there's a bell that still echoes_**  
 ** _The price that it cost to be free_**

 ** _I pledge allegiance to this flag_**  
 ** _And if that bothers you, well that's too bad (F YEAH!)_**  
 ** _But if you got pride and you're proud you do_**  
 ** _Hey, we could use some more like me and you_**  
 ** _Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly_**

 ** _Yes there's a lady that stands in a harbor_**  
 ** _For what we believe_**  
 ** _And there's a bell that still echoes_**  
 ** _The price that it cost to be free_**

 ** _No, it ain't the only place on earth_**  
 ** _But it's the only place that I prefer_**  
 ** _To love my wife and raise my kids_**  
 ** _Hey, the same way that my daddy did_**  
 ** _Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly_**

 ** _Where the stars and stripes and the eagle...fly_**  
 ** _Where the stars and stripes and the eagle fly_**

* * *

'Now that was a good one' replied Yang

'I admit that was quit good' was Blake's and Pyrrah's response

 **'People as we Wrap this Presentation up with the Final song we will be** **available to try to answer some of your Questions once this is over.'**

 **'I Believe the Festival is wrapped up once we our trough so please feel free to ask Questions!**

* * *

 **'God bless America' (As much as it seems a bit cliche you can't close with out this) (Also don't put up Religious hate Reviews for the choice of the songs! these seem the best choices PERSONALLY lets keep it Civil it's just a Story ok)**

 **(Oh yeah! Think the most "Patriotic Quotes and Clips and**

 **God bless America**  
 **Land that I love**  
 **Stand beside her**  
 **And guide her**  
 **Through the night**  
 **With the light**  
 **From above**

 **From the mountains**  
 **To the prairies**  
 **To the oceans**  
 **White with foam**

 **God bless America**  
 **My home sweet home**

 **God bless America**  
 **Land that I love**  
 **Stand beside her**  
 **And guide her**  
 **Through the night**  
 **With the light**  
 **From above**

 **From the mountains**  
 **To the prairies**  
 **To the oceans**  
 **White with foam**

 **God bless America**  
 **My home sweet home**

 **From the mountains**  
 **To the prairies**  
 **To the oceans**  
 **White with foam**

 **God bless America**  
 **My home sweet home**

 **God bless america**  
 **God bless america**

 **God bless America**  
 **My home sweet home**

* * *

 _'Aww that was the Best one out of them all_ ' 'Neptune our you Crying!? was the Dumbfounded response of Teams RWBY JNPR CFVY and SSSN ' _NO! I just have something in my eye"_ "Yeah Right"

 **'we thank you for your time and hospitality for having us! Thank you!' we will take any questions you have at the center of the festival sites.**

* * *

 **'Remember we wait nor Agent Neo's signal! this our Super Humans we can't afford to mess this up! once we get the signal we toss in the Canisters! once we here Agent Neo talking put you finger on the pin! well only have a few seconds to do this right!.'**

"Lets see where oh where could they Have gone, Oh there they our!"

'Excuse me I need some Help' 'Yes what is it' said the Target Trio.

' _Not here somewhere Private, Junior Hired me to get some info to you something about a Dusty old Crow.'_

As she Whispered those words Cinder was sold.

'Very well.' ' _Cinder you can't just go where this little midget says to go she could be an hostile'_ Whispered Mercury

 _'Don't worry She's alone and there three of us, Junior has Info that I asked for a short while ago, and he always sends his Messengers alone'_

'Over here'

'well what does Junior have for me?'

'The info you want is this first Crow is here but you know that probably, but! what you don't know is he is having a Secret Meeting with Ozpin Ironwood and the Blond he's always with, what that meeting is even Junior can't find out'

'I see, Well I thank you tell junior he can expect his payment as planed'

'Oh I have one other thing I needed to say about the meeting'

'and what is that?'

'What do you plan to do about that _Dusty Old Crow'_ no sooner had she said the Code word then her team throw in the Gas,

As Cinder Mercury and Emerald looked at what made that noise they saw the Gas, then when they looked back at Neo she was Gone.

'WE HAVE TO GET...' Mercury had no time to finish his words before the fell to the Gas.

'Wow! you ain't kidding when you say thats fast acting!

 **'We Pride ourselves on our work Agent, thanks for the help we can take it from here, better get back to your "team" before they start to Wonder. don't worry you will be needed soon'**

* * *

'So! what Q's do you want answered?' asked Lindsey. 'Well for starters' Said Velvet and Sun, 'Is America really accepting of the different People?'

'Of CORUSE! out of the some two hundred Nations back on Earth America had the most Diversity!' 'T-Two hundred NATIONS!' was Wiess and Blake's response. 'Yep!' she said matter of factly. 'Umm how do you view Faunas then, as an American?' asked Blake 'Thats Easy! I see Faunas as People same as you and me!' Lindsey could have sworn she saw a light in Blake's eyes light up. 'I mean America has had a long History of Racism and were ashamed of that but we have been able to move on from that I see you the Same as I view myself! a Person'

'thanks' was the Heartfelt response of Velvet and Sun, Blake just gave a quick nod. Oh look at the Time we need to go' 'What! now! but I had so many more Questions to ask' said a sad Ruby, 'Don't worry we'll see each other soon I'm sure!'

* * *

"Neo! where have you been! you Missed all the cool things after the Presentation was over!' 'Sorry Ruby I ran into some Americans and well, I just started to talk and ask questions time just got past me'

'Don't worry about it Neo you did't miss much, but we did make a new Friend!' said Yang

'Yes I saw that, what was her name? 'Lindsey Jones' said Blake'

* * *

 **U.S.S Ford enroute to America. Cynthia Helene Director of the CIA**

 **'Mister President the Target has been apprehended the other two.. we'll find something.**

'Good we'll need to play this smart and Carefully'

 **'If I may sir what purpose does she have?**

'The folks At DARPA wanted a chance to test out the ability's of Aura, but we need a " _WILLING'_ subject before you say anything I don't like it much at all but we need this'

 **'couldn't we have just opened our Borders to the Faunas then or Remnant as a whole?'**

'Yes but we can't do the test that we need done on those kinds of folks now can we?'

 **'No mister President'**

'I hate it as much as you do. And there's on;y so much I can do with out going through Congress'

'speaking of which I can't really say I condone your little desire to accompany the group to this Festival they had, even if you were just on the Carrier.'

 **'As you said Mister President, the Need for this was to great, I have acquired a lot of intel Vital for the Future'**

Uhuh and what Identity did you use this time?'

 **'Lindsey Jones'**

* * *

 **And CUT! thats a Wrap! like the little End I put there. Next chapter we will head to Menagerie! Hope you Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12 Diplomacy

**Where did my Beautiful reviewers go for chapter 11? :( oh well. Hope you like this one. I realize that chapter 11 was just Merica F yeah! that was the point it had to be done. now that it is out of the way, we can move on! sorry still no Action scenes yet! still new, please bare with me.**

 **So we will be seeing more of the Menagerie talks with James Maker, Hope you like it!,**

 **Please review**

 **"thoughts" or other terms of Speech**

 **'Talking'**

* * *

 **Location. Menagerie. day 3 of diplomatic talks. James Maker.**

"I can see why the Faunas hate Humans so much, with the treatment they get. even here under watch of Atlas it's bad"

 **'Mister Maker we have a lot to still discuss if you are done may we continue these " _Talks"_ **

'of course lead the way, "Not really sure I liked how he said Talks but can't blame them much"

Talks have been making progress, though Slow while there is still much to discuss James and The Faunas Elder Counsel have been able to make some progress. Though there was opposition from some of the Elders.

In exchange for Menageries Natural recourses for study and scientific purposes, America would recognize the Kingdom of Menagerie as a sovereign Kingdom and it's people in accordance with the Human Faunas rights accord. America would help Menagerie in finding newer sources of Energy since the Dust Crises, and with the express permission of the Elder Counsel America would send Humanitarian Aid to the Faunas if they wanted it. James is currently in the process of trying to broker a quick deal with Menagerie in helping in it's defense, though Atlas would need to be informed about this "Under the table deals" going on. James had express orders to leave that for later until America could come to some sort of agreement with Atlas.

 **'Elders the American has returned.'**

 **'Thank you you our dismissed'**

 **'we hope your stay this past few days have been to your** **liking?'**

'I must admit the situation I see your People in is.. dishearting.'

 **'The results of Human Lies and bigotry!'** Said one of the Elders

'I agree, I am very sorry that your people are suffering like this believe me, that is why I am here, we as Americans frown on the kind of suffering your People endure'

 **'Big words for a Human, forgive us I find your words to be nothing but sweet words and not truth, we've suffered from Lie after Lie from the Kingdoms and it has fought us one thing, Humans are never to be Trusted'**

 **'ENOUGH! you can voice your distrust later! for now we have more Important matters to discuss!'**

'I can Understand your position in a way, in the early years of our Nation we treated an entire ethnic group of people nearly like you have suffered, it is one of the many shames we as a nation must carry with us, but we have been able to rise above that kind of hate, and we have better ourselves form our mistakes, yes it was slow and many more suffered but we managed to rise above that evil'

'I don't ask for your trust yet, I ask that you let us prove it to you by our Actions'

 **'Very well let us continue these Negotiations.'**

'Very well, America would like to do a short of Meet and greet'

 **'A what?'**

'We would like to have a foreign exchange program, we would like for you to send some of your citizens to America for a short time to experience American Life, and We would send some of our Citizens here to do the same'

 **'Wait just a moment!'** replied one Elder

 **'You want us to send our people to your Nation, with out any form of communication or protection! we don't** **even know what would happen to them even if we agreed to this for all we know you could send spy's!'**

'And the same goes for you, only OUR citizens would be at the greatest risk, we Americans could care less if you have Cat dog or any other Animal Ears or tails, but you you have shown your distrust of humans many times, if we were to send our people here what guarantee do WE have that THEY will be treated with civility and be protected from an angry Faunas wanting to lash out against a Human? Make no mistake! WE are the ones taking the greatest risk putting OUR citizens in possible Danger on good faith for BOTH our people,

 **'HOW DARE YOU!'**

 **'ENOUGH!' 'He has a good point, we can't guarantee there protection IF we agree to this'**

'If I may offer a possible solution,?'

 **'Go ahead'**

'Both parties can agree to supply communication for our citizens, we could set up a time when to make contact with said party's.'

 **'Not a bad Idea but this is all not set in stone'**

'Of course, let us move on then shall we?'

* * *

"What a day!" James had finished the day with some progress, The Faunas Counsel were beginning to open up to the idea of a foreign Exchange program. Right now he was heading to a local Diner with his security team trailing behind. He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into a little Girl.

 _"Oof"_

'Oh I'm sorry little miss I was lost in thought I was not watching where I was going, are you alright?

The Girl who could have been no older then six was wearing tattered clothes and gave off a frightening look at him.

"Oh no!" What is a human doing here! Thought the girl

seeing that the young girl was scared left James with a bit of a sadness. "Why's this girl so scared of a human? There's not really any here"

'hey it's ok I won't hurt you. Names James Maker a pleasure to meet you Young miss what's yours?.' He said with his best smile

'C-Catherine'

'Thats a lovely name, it is nice to meet you, and sorry for bumping into you again I was not looking where I was going.'

James wondered why he was being so open to the girl, probably because she reminded him of his Niece, befor she fell during the Brussels incident, Minus the Blonde and Black hair she has as well as the Blonde and black Fox ears.

Catherine looked like she was ready to bolt but poor girl was to worried to move.

Sensing her discomfort James knew he should leave. 'We'll take care of yourself, and sorry again for bumping into you'

He was about to head off when he heard something.

 ** _"GROWL"_**

He looked over to Catherine who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

'Are you hungry? I was on my way to a little shop I saw the other day and was going to try it out. If you would like You can come to.'N-No thank you' she said, but her stomach said other wise.

'Nonsense, A growing Girl like you needs to eat, please, it's no trouble at all'

'We-well OK' 'then let's be off

* * *

The looks The diplomat and his Guards were getting was a bit unsettling. Can't blame them much, no one has ever seen a human being "Friendly" to a faunas, especially a child. In fact some wonderd if he was going to do something to her, But since they were in public they didn't pay much attention. 'Danny's Diner' James spoke in a bit of a deadpan voice, 'I-is something wrong?' 'No, it's just that Back home in America we have a restaurant chain called Denny's that seems similar to this place' 'wow' Catherine said with out stuttering.

It was twenty minutes and they were waiting for the food, being a Diplomat he was able to get the local funds called lien for his needs. Though James was glad that he brought Catharine with him and his escorts. James still couldn't wrap his mind around this. How can these people speak English but have an entirely different writing system. Needless to say She did a lot of Interpretation for them.

'So tell me Catherine, what are you doing around here? Where our your parents?'

'M-M-my parents are dead' she said nearly crying.

this put James out for a Loop. "What! If there dead how has she survived" 'I'm sorry.' He said. 'But how long have they been gone?' 'F-Four months, they died in a mine collapse during a ground quake' 'But how have you made it this far?' 'It's not so bad, some of the people here give me a place to stay and some food every now and then'

'I'm sorry you have to live like that.' He said in a sorrowful tone.

 **"Thank you for waiting here is your food"** said the waitress.

James orders just a simple Deli sandwich, his protection detail orderd there own things but what got the James and his Protection gasp was what Catherine ordered.

She got at least three sandwiches, four soups, three plates of Fries, and a pizza,

"HOLY SHIT! Where is she going to put all that food" Was the shared thought of the Humans 'Yes?' She asked noticing there baffled looks. 'Nothing' they all says like robots.

* * *

'So, what our you all doing here any way?' She asked. This got James to stiffen, the whole thing was to be hush hush, He had express Orders to keep diplomatic talks with Menagerie a secret as much as possible. But he had a felling about this girl, he did not know what, but he felt something about her where he could trust her.

'Well if you can keep it a Secret I guess I could tell you'

'Oh a secret! What is it what is it!' She said in wonder.

'Remember it's a Super Secret you can't tell anyone about it ok?'

'OK I promise'

'You have to Promise promise! If you tell ANY one, bad people would come and hurt you, So you promise not to tell?'

"Gulp" 'Y-Yes she said a little hesitant.

'I'm on a secret mission to talk with some of Menagerie's Leaders'

'wow what kind of Secret mission?'

He just smiled and said 'Secret'

'Hmm fine you Old meanie!' She said with a huff

'HEY I'm not old! I'm 33!' He shot back

'Thats old! Anything under 28 is old! She said'

next thing she knew she saw James Huddled in a corner with a little Rain cloud over his head. His Seal escort team Laughing at him. 'What is that!?' She said, a little freaked out just by looking at the Cloud of Depression.

* * *

James was back to continue Negotiations, but he could not put Catherine out of his kind. "I Hope she'll be ok, No child should have to live hand and mouth on the street"

 **'Mister Maker!' Said the Elders**

'Yes!' He was brought out of his thoughts. **'It has been decided by vote th** **at we the Elder Counsel of Menagerie agree to opening up diplomatic relations with your Nation. Furthermore we agreed to accept this "Foreign Exchange program" with your Nation as well'**

'Thank you honored elders for the chance, and about that Foreign exchange program there is one Of your people I would like to request that one of your people be apart of that program.'

 **'Who would that be?'**

'A young fox Faunas by the name of Catherine'

* * *

James was back on the Chopper heading back to the Carrier, he was going to inform that he was able to broker a deal with the Faunas in Menagerie. Now that it was done, More Talks and Negotiations could be started. He hoped that it would lead to a better life for all Faunas.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I introduced an OC Don't worry James is not a sicko. I think more Father Daughter type thing. It would be great for relations in the long run to ha know. Any way Last chapter was the worst one. The average views of my chapters our around 1500 chapter 11 dispite the shocking ending had Around 300 views. Yeah! And the least review as well. That shows me that I should stay away from those types of chapters? Meh it had to be done though! Please please send reviews for this chapter. And let me know about What I could improve on regarding chapter 11.**


	13. Chapter 13 AN 2

**Just an AN.**

 **Since the beginning of this story I receive reviews saying that I need to work on Grammer and Some of them are considered Flame and borderline hate reviews. I am a Writer of fanfics. I believe in accepting reviews of all kinds and Listing to what they say, that being said am I above ignoring them? Some, but I Take the advise they give me. But The reviews complaining about my spelling must stop!**

 **I write this chapter out of fairness. I accept that you are right that my grammar is SOME WHAT BAD! I also know that hateful reviews I receive are WAY out of context and uncalled for. Why? At least three time I have told you All I suffer from Disabilities and it affects My ability to spell properly! This is the second AN chapter I have posted explaining this.**

 **Again I am not above ignoring Advise given to me about this story. But I AM ABOVE listing to Hateful reviews when I have given Fair warning and Fair Explanations as to why my spelling suffers!**

 **I do my best on this story, I put good effort to bring joy to you and if you hate the Grammer why read it more then once?**

 **No one can denie I put good Ideas for this story. But again as I say PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Bare with this medically Handicapped Writer.**

 **Also Thank you to those who ARE patient with me and love my work!**

 **on a Brighter note two things! I have done Minor to Moderate Rewrite's on all the Chapters under Chapter ten. Still a WIP. I have made a community called Earth Nations in Remnant! If any one wants to be a part of it let me know in the reciews!**

 **Also we HAVE A NEW STORY called Remnant in Earth by InterestingAuthor345!**

 **GO give him/Her Support!**

 **That's all I wanted to say.**

 **See you next Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 Revelations

**AN. OK I hope we have an understanding about my Grammer And that you just read for enjoyment and not an analyzing read. And we accept that the story will not be 100% Perfect. Any way, welcome to the next part of the story! We will be taking a Look at America for a change now, hurray!.**

 **Now that America was able to get a starting deal started with Menagerie things will be heading on to a said direction now!**

 **CrazyHades asked me a few Q's about Atlas and American air power. Though he was probably High when he asked because he had his Wisdom teeth pulled. Know the feeling man. Any way As I see it Atlas and America are a bit balanced to the topic with America leading just a bit.**

 **Atlas has the firepower but America Has the Range and verity. Atlas flying Ship's can be devastating to the Americans if they got close but it seems that there Slow and Bulky. Remember on episode 10? Was it. When Roman turned the Ship against the other one, we saw how slow that was. Though it might of needed speed to make quicker turns.**

 **Any way While that's the case, America has the Range and Logistics. There Carriers have the unrivaled range, and the planes our The fastest in remnant, As far as we know. For this story... Atlas has a standing Army that's. Cannon.. For the Story Mistral has one as well. Vale and Vacuo have a Militia based force.**

 **So! To sum it up! Atlas has the power in the Air but America has the Range and logistics! Which have proven that those two are more important.**

 **The US Congress. The Senate and House will finally be making there appearance though VERY MINOR for now. I don't really know why I didn't add them in until now. But then again there's only so much Frank can do with out the approval of Congress. But! I digress. ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

 **Location US Capitol building. President Frank Underwood. Addressing Congress on his actions of Diplomacy to Menagerie.**

 **'Mister President you have three minutes until you have to make your speech'** His secretary said. 'Thank you' As he was looking at his Aids he wondered what would the future bring now that Beginning Relations have been opened with the Faunas of Menagerie.

He knew of the Kingdoms stance on Faunas, and he knew there clashing ideologieswould clash more then once on the matter. But They were America and the mistreatment of A people because of their looks is something they would not stand for.

His own Grandfather was a member of the Klan, a thing he himself did not like. But as he wonderd on what those loons of the Klan and westboro would do when they see a Faunas up close and personal. That's why when The ambassador James Maker told him that an Foreign Exchange Program was made he made it a priority to keep said groups away from them.

And he wonders what they would do since Atlas has a military Presence on Menagerie. He imagines Ironwood and the Atlas counsel will "not be happy". Ironwood would just say he agrees but only to save face. And what ever Atlas does or says Mistral will be right behind them.

 **'One minute mister President'**

' **I hope we're right in doing this sir'** One Official said to the President.

'Everyone thinks their right. That's why the people we call terrorists ( **White Fang)** call themselves freedom fighters. The fundamentalists think their right, we Capitalists think we're right, Hell even the Communists think their right.'

'And no one can convince anyone of anything! This's people who lead Nations and Kingdoms refuse to admit "Publicly" at least that there comes a time when they can no longer run a Nation. Be it Age or Poor Policy! Well let me tell you something, Policy doesn't make one right POWER makes someone right. And WE have the Power, so WE'RE right!'

* * *

As team RWBN was in there room wasting time, be it reading _smut_ playing cards or watching TV. After the Festival was over "some no name team won it" things got pretty boring. Roman torchwick and the WF Have gone completely Dark. Team RWBY have had no contact with them since there night at the docks.

 **"BRAKEING NEWS"** this got everyone's attention.

 **'This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live!' We have just received news that America has Opend Diplomatic Relations with Menagerie.'** This got a gasp from Blake.

 **'The news came from our corespondent's their in America. President Underwood had addressed the US Congress about a deal in which, from what we know has opened Relations that include but not limited to; Recognition of Menagerie as a sovereign Kingdom, As well as America Agreeing to Send any aid that the Faunas Request.'**

 **'And most importantly America will recognize the Faunas human rights agreement. From what we know They have Also agreed to a Foreign exchange program, in which citizens of said Nation and Kingdom will be heading to and from.'**

 **'No word from Atlas or the other Kingdoms as of yet but we will be keeping you updated as soon as we get more information. This is Lisa Lavender reporting to you live from our Headquarters in Atlas.'**

If Team RWBYN were bored they no longer were, the girls where stunned at the surprising revelation. None more then Blake who was so stunned that she was frozen in place. Blake never told anyone but her and her Parents were from Menagerie, it was there she was exposed to the White fang and Adam himself.

Befor anyone could say anything there scrolls went crazy with news broadcasts, texts, forwards, and even hearing general Yells of either glee or shock. Blake finally came to with the new commotion.

'How ya felling Blake?' Asked Yang.

'I-I don't know, the news is so sudden I don't know what to think.' she said

'I guess I can understand.' Said Wiess, 'I mean Ever sense The war Menagerie has been going downhill'

'Sigh.' 'I was born in Menagerie' Blake said shocking her team minus Neo.

'What!?' RWY Said in shock.

'My Parents lived their so naturally I was born there. I still remember the horrors of just trying to survive day to day. Gangs were rampant Mom had to even sell herself Just to by a loaf of bread for us. And dad had to work in the mine for basically Pennies a month, Until the life of Menagerie came to us. Mom got the attention of a group who she did not want anything to do with,.. Needless to say she was killed. And the Mine dad worked in Was so poor in conditions that he died to illnesses.'

Her Team especially Wiess were Horrified at the revalation.

'I-I had no Idea, It was like that' Wiess said with Guilt clearly in her voice.

'We're sorry you had to live like that Blake' Ruby said, Yang and Neo Agreeing.

'It's Alright, but I can't help but wonder. What is America going to do now that they have contact with Menagerie.'

"Heh heh" Blake gave a small weird laugh. 'Blake?' Said her team

'We Faunas have been skeptical of America ever sense we heard about there views on Equal Rights, I guess we got our wish in wondering how will they treat us. We'll soon find out won't we?'

* * *

Ozpin was sipping his coffee going through his Paper work when Glynda came in with her Scroll. 'Sir you need to see this.' 'See what Glynda?'

'So that's their move.' 'Oz?' Glynda said, Rarely using The word OZ.

'It's simple, America is finally ready to make a mark on the world and what better way then to look like Sympathetic Nation wanting to help the weak.' Ozpin Said in a rare voice of Callousness.

'But wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean. Your own Mother was a From Menagerie, a Fox Faunas if I Remember.'

'Yes I know Glyn. I can only pray that America holds their end of the bargain. And I will do everything I can to make sure Menagerie gets fair treatment.'

'But that would inadvertently mean you would side with America, and Ironwood will not stand for that, Hell The KINGDOMS will not stand for Favoritism.'

'It's not about Favoritism Glyn, it's about doing what's right, and I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions should I need to.'

"Smile" 'well I expect no less from my Husband.' Glynda said smiling.

'And I know My wife will stand by me.' Ozpin said smiling back.

* * *

 **'Houston this is Odyssey were ready to begin construction.'**

 **'Copy that Odyssey projected time of Completion three Months.'**

 **'Copy Houston just keep sending us the Mail and we're get it built.'**

 **'Copy that Odyssey Sending Mail.'**

* * *

 **"Beyond top secret. Eyes for the President of the United States only!"**

 **May Arnold has sent a dossier reporting that operation Thor's Hammer is now beginning construction. Estimated time of completion. Three Months.**

* * *

 **AND CUT! Like my little Bomb I dropped for ya? Glynda is the only one who Knows Ozpins secret! I must Admit it's fun to add little twists like that! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be called reactions! Or maybe fallout. I used that one before but meh. We'll see what Ironwood and the Kingdoms react to the News.**

 **I KNOW I should have made more time for the Congress but I did not feel comfortable doing it. As for the Omakes Inwill write a separate Story to hold them. Don't expect much of it though. Till then! Foxes are my weakness! That's why there's so many**


	15. Chapter 15 Revelations part 2

**Welcome back to the next Chapter. Hope you still love the story. also if you have not please read chapter 14, Nice** **surprise there.**

 **Any way a Few Answers to some Q's**

 **First. don't worry I have Not forgotten about Canada and Alaska. In fact here's a Gift to you My lovely readers!**

 **since the poll was made I decided since i knew Canada and Alaska would win. I will have Alaska be the new "Saudi Arabia" if you will.**

 **Alaska and parts of Canada will be Rich in Dust! NOW few things I want to say. First I think Dust while labor intensive (Until America makes new safety laws for the poor folks) Dust minning is a relatively safe. DON'T WORRY CLEAN BEAUTIFUL ALASKA IS BEST ALASKA!**

 **There won't be any** **Ecosystem disasters from mining dust!.**

 **Second I am waiting to bring Canada and Alaska because I'm trying to get the world as ready as possible. I want America on a good standing in Remnant before they have to fight a "Minor war" with the Russian Remnant And also I want them to get their Kinetic Satellite up and running. BUT if I brought them in now the World would see how Powerful America is.**

 **Also I forgot due to laziness, But the Quakes for the sake of the story don't really cause much Damage. MUCH.**

 **SO tell me in the Reviews! CANADA ALASKA NOW or later?. I'm Not from Canada, I've been to Canada once, Wonderfull experience, So I don't really know much about their History or Government. I call all My Canadian Readers to send me the basics of Government and the Important History that you think should be mentioned. I don't trust Wiki! So Canadians! HELP!.**

 **lastly a Person asked me If Americans would have Aura and would they be unlocked. NO**

 **America Is from another world, Aura is NOT in their Blood. They may try something Later like Penny. PENNY! WHY!. But America is at the disadvantage with Aura, NOT one drop of Aura. BUT! say Fifty to a Hundred Years from then SURE SOME Americans would have Aura. Kids as a result of marriage, Or from Parents of a Mixed Relationship. Human Faunas kind of thing.**

 **So in answering. in the short here and now. no Americans have no Aura, but their Grandkids and Great Grandkids will.**

 **SO! now that thats out of the way lets Start!**

 **OH! Before I forget! I am giving permission for ANYONE who wants to. Go ahead and Write a Omake story/Series. I will not be able to write them in. it's destined to get serious. WHY? semitism.**

 **So if anyone wants to you can Write about the Reactions of The rest of the world. IE Remnant people reacting to America and Vise Versa. Some political Views if you want. that Kind of thing, Just mention it's with Permission and so forth. I hope to see something!**

* * *

 **"Menagerie" Definition**

 **"a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition.** **a strange or diverse collection of people or things."**

 **"Breaking news!"**

 **"America opens Diplomatic Relations with menagerie "**

* * *

 **'This is** **William Ford coming to you live from Mistral, we have Confirmed reports that America has indeed opened Diplomatic relations with the Faunas of Menagerie, Local Faunas in Mistral have taking to the streets demanding better conditions of work and living conditions, Mistral Police and Riot forces have been sent in to quell the uprising. The Mistral Counsel is now furious with the revelation of secret talks a** **nd Demand that the United States cease all relations with Menagerie before Further relations with mistral suffer.**

 **'The American temporary** **Embassy here in Mistral has refused any form of comments.'**

* * *

 **'This is** **Michelle Quarts coming to you live in Atlas, we have just received word that the United States has established Diplomatic relations with Menagerie. What we know as of this moment is that America agrees to to send any aid that menagerie wishes and have come to an agreement with them in establishing a Foreign Exchange Program, and the most important of the deal, America Recognizes Menagerie as a Sovereign Kingdom and that they will honor the Human-Funas equality act; First signed after the Faunas rights war ended more then thirty years ago.'**

 **'The Mantel Counsel has yet to comment on this development, but experts say that Mantels Counsel will discuss this with General Ironwood before** **Proceeding with any form of Action. 'General Ironwood has ordered Atlas forces in Menagerie to be on alert.'**

 **'The American** **Temporary Embassy here in Atlas has refused any comments on the subject'**

* * *

 **'This is Marcus Ebony reporting to you Live from Vacuo, we have just received news that the Americans have** **brokered a deal in which they will formally Recognize Menagerie as a Sovereign Kingdom and will uphold the Faunas-Human rights act.'**

 **'Our sources tell us that this has been going on for over two weeks, just prior to the American invitation to the Vital festival, we are unsure as to what this deal will lead to but all sources say that the coming Months will be strained.'**

 **'The American temporary Embassy here in Vacuo has stated that they are prepared for any further** **Negations that will come in the fallowing Months.'**

* * *

 **'This is Lisa Lavender Reporting to you live from our head** **quarters in Vale, we have just received news that the United states has made a deal with the Faunas of Menagerie; According to sources this deal has been going on with out the knowledge of the four Kingdoms, this has sparked harsh backlash from Mistral.' 'It is also believed that Atlas will also demand American withdrawal of any and all Diplomatic relations, for the sake of "Peace".**

 **'The Vale Counsel is convening as we speak on this latest news, but what will be on the foremost thoughts of every one, how will the White Fang respond to this "Secret Deal"**

 **'The American** **Embassy here in Vale has said that "what ever deal is being made, we will respect it"**

* * *

Beacon was alive with activity, Students from all walks of life be it Human or Faunas of the Kingdoms. With all the Commotion going on the CCT was straining from the influx of such mass amounts of Texts, Calls, and Emails. Team RWBYN was walking around the School watching the different reactions of Students.

'Well, I don't think I've ever seen beacon so alive before.' Said an amused Yang. 'I have to agree, I had no Idea this kind of News would cause such..reactions' Wiess replied back.

'Well I for one hope that it is a step to a better future.' Blake said. 'Still, I wonder how the Kingdoms will respond to this.' Ruby said a bit worried about that.

'Don't worry, they'll compline and stuff but if the Americans are true to their word they won't budge on their decision.' Yang said, Mildly shocking the Team as they have never heard her sound so...smart.

'All I know is that Mistral is going to be evan worse, now that they know Americas next move.' Neo said.

'What do you mean next move?' RWBY said.

'it's been almost half a year since they came to Remnant. Evan with a Population just larger then Remants; their ability to show their influence and Power is well.. Scary. Can't imagine all the Riots they suffered when they released they came to a different world, and now their doing this?.' Neo said making her Team stop and actually think.

'Hmm, I guess your right Neo, I mean why would America choose Menagerie when they could choose the Kingdoms to show their Influence? no offense Blake.' Wiess said

'None taken' she said.

'I mean, what does America get out of this deal with Menagerie? they offer hardly any Dust, the Continent is half Dessert, just to name a few, and the Faunas of Menagerie hate Humans more then the Faunas in the Kingdoms.' Wiess continued.

'Yeah they do hate Humans more then the Faunas in the Kingdoms, who ever the Americans sent to open Diplomatic relations with them must of been a VERY good Ambassador.' Yang put her thoughts into the bucket.

'Well I think tha-' Before ruby could finish the schools PA came to life with Glynda's voice over it.

'All Students please report to the Auditorium, all Students please report to the Auditorium.'

'Guess we got to go there,' Ruby said.

* * *

As the entire student body made it into the auditorium they saw that the entire school faculty was present as well. What ever it was it was important.

'Wonder what this is about?' Neo asked

'only one way to find out, HEY theirs team JNPR and CFVY! let go!' Yang said.

'So any idea as to what this is about?' Ruby asked wondering if the others had any idea.

'Nope, Sorry,' they all said.

'Thank you for coming on such short and hectic notice' Ozpin started.

'As we all now know America has now opened diplomatic relations with menagerie. For those who don't know, when a Kingdom..or a Nation formally opens Diplomatic relations they are saying that they recognize said Place as a sovereign Kingdom or Nation.'

'It has indeed become a shock to the world about this news, many of us as well as your parents who were alive when the war for faunas equality and freedom started and ended. It was a War about justice, about Fair and equal treatment, and about equal chance, a brief but bloody war of Justice, a War that saw the Defeat of those Dreams.'

'Since then Human Faunas relations have suffered evan more in the thirty Years since. And as many of you wonder why is America doing this, I myself have had to think on those words for a time as well, until I found the answer.'

'America from what we know, is a Nation that Holds all the Beliefs and Ideals of what that faunas fought for. A Nation that holds equal rights and cares not for ones Ideals or looks. This may be just a theory but nothing else explains why they would do this.'

'America is acting on the the bases of what we as a school stand for, Freedom of Expression, Tolerance, fair treatment, and no tolerance for racism. What you believe about the events are solely up to you. But we as a school which stands for all these principles stand by Americas decision.'

This got shocked Looks from every one their minus Glynda. Did they hear right? the Head Master of the most Prestigious academy Side with Americas decision, and as a whole side with Menagerie. It was a career suicide. what on Remnant would compel Ozpin to say that they would stand by Americas decision?.

"James is going to be the worst to deal with, but I hope I can talk him down this time" Ozpin thought. As Ozpin as walking back to his office after his speech was given he was stopped by Professors Oobleck, Port, and Peach.

'Yes?' Ozpin said. 'WellwewereshockedtohearthatyousaidyouwouldstandwithAmericasdeciononMenagerie.' Oobleck said. 'Yes quit the shock! I had not a good surprise like that since I was a lad betting a UrsaMajor with my Bare hands.' said Port.

'Well I for one think you did the right thing. Not everyone can choose whats right and their Career.' Said the Short Pink Haired Wolf Faunas Miss Peach.

'Yes and we want you to know that what ever happens we will be by your side no matter the outcome!' oobleck said in a rare comprehensible voice.

'Yes Oz even if you have to quit then we will quit!' Port said backing up his old War Friends.

'We appreciate the support guys but you don't have to do that.' Glenda said.

'We?' the three Professors said.

'In a minute.' Ozpin said. 'Even if this all happens what would we do?' he Finished.

'Your the Headmaster of the most Prestigious Hunter Academy in the world. But if WE had to I'm sure America could find something for us.' Peach said, adding in her thoughts.

'Not a bad Idea' Port said.

'Yes quite' Ooblck agreed

'Thanks guys' Ozpin said.

'NOW what's this WE talk' Port said. Ozpin just looked at Glynda, rather if it was a look of playfulness or a silent curse for her slip of the tongue she did not know.

'Me and Ozpin have been Married for ten Years.' She said Shocking the three.

'Well, thats a Minor surprise' Oobleck said. shocking the Head Master and Head Misstres a little.

'What?' they said.

'Please! even if you weren't married the signs of romantic feelings were clearly visible!' Peach said.

'Indeed! it's why Ironwood stopped trying to woo Glynda, he knew he had no chance.' Port replied.

'Any more secrets?' the three Professors asked in a playful tone.

'Well, My mother was from Menagerie, a Fox Faunas.' Ozpin said Smiling at he stone shocked looks of his three Best Friends.

* * *

 **And thats that for this Chapter! Next one we will be looking at America some. Let me know if you think I should bring Our Northern Sister now or wait and have America more stable before they fight the Russians.**

 **Also Remember Canadian Readers I Choose you! Need help with Canadian Government workings, and** **History that should be mentioned.**

 **Also You all have my promotion to Write Reaction Story's that brach off to the more broader reactions of the People of Remant and America.**

 **till then!**


	16. Chapter 17 Mission Accomplished

**Hello! Here's Chapter 16 you've all been waiting for I hope. Anyway I realized that back at chapter 7 I said Russia sent two expeditionary forces to Alaska. THATS A HUGE MISTAKE. That's an entire invasion force. So Russia only has Five brigades of guards brigades and say Twenty five thousand regular soldiers. Also thanks for the advise! But I will go ahead and make preparations in bringing in our Northern Sister. I have a plan don't worry. Though we will see a time skip in this chapter so things will be a bit better. Not much else to say so on with the fic**

 **'talking'**

 **"thoughts and sxpressions"**

 ** _Other_**

 **Just my personal preference.**

* * *

 **Time skip. Althorn 27th 4041. April 23rd 2021. 2:00PM. Three months after America establishes Relations with Menagerie. Location New York City.**

It's been three days since the first Faunas of the Foreign Exchange program started, and to the Faunas surprise they where treated better then they expected. Though they did wonder if this was all a show, but they had to admit with a city of eight million it was not likely.

But they were a bit uneasy with all the stares they received, but since Americans never met a Faunas in real life one could not blame them. 'And over here is probably one of the most famous streets in our world, Times Square.' As a guide for the group was showing them around they had to admit, no where in all of Remnant was there city's so, flashy and alive.

Maybe it is because they don't have to live in fear of Grimm. As the group finished there guided tour they were allowed to explore the city. And it is here we find one little Fox, a companied by a Diplomat and his secret guard.

'Wow! I've never even seen a city! This place is bigger then Atlas!' Catherine replied.

'Yeah it is a great place. It's Americas largest city after all.' James replied. If one were to think on it it might seems a bit weird that a thirty year old was attached to such a little girl but it was not like that. James had no idea what had drawn him to be so attached to the little Fox. Probably because she reminded him of his little Niece.

'Hey Catherine, theirs a world famous Chocolate store just around the corner want to go?' 'Chocolate!? YEAH!' He could not help but give a "Fatherly" laugh at the girls antics.' 'Then let's go!'

* * *

 **Minneapolis Saint Paul. 2:00PM.**

'Qrow was finally able to get to America, it was a bit of a tedious thing, he needed to get there which was not easy since America and the Kingdoms won't open borders for another week. And then he had to somehow get Dollars, NOT an easy thing either. but he made it.

"So this is an American City." He thought to himself, Ozpins orders were simple, gather what ever Intel you can get on them so we can have some kind of chance should war break out. But the crow fails to know of Ozpin and his discussion with the professors.

"Let's see Library Library," 'Excuss me miss?' 'Yes?' 'Where's a Library?' Grow had no idea where to start, but he might as well start somewhere so the library it was.

* * *

 **Washington D.C President "Frank" Underwood.**

Frank was still nursing that head ache he had got from Capitol Hill. When Frank announced the talks with Menagerie it received a LOT of backlash. He nearly got impeached for going behind congress's back but after he had told them the why they relented, BUT they made sure Underwood would not do something like that again,

 **'Mister president our Cameras have picked up something you should see.'**

'What?' **'Qrow is here in America.** Thanks to Neo and Junior America had the knowledge of all the major hunters and huntress in Remnant. While they knew of some of their abilities, others like Qrow were a mystery. What they knew for sure was that Qrow worked for Ozpin, but what Opin wanted was unclear. 'Thank God for NASA getting our sat's back up, OK continue to monitor I want up to date reports every half hour on his where abouts.' **'Yes sir'**

* * *

 **Location Beacon Academy, Neopolitan.**

Neo was really considered a bit of a loose end for the CIA, she had to prove herself to truly gain their "trust" but Nel proved to be their most valuable Agent. She just received a coded message telling her how to be extracted should her cover ever be blown or she needed to make an emergency escape.

Her power of Illusion and teleportation was of great importance for the CIA, she was given an order from the Director of the CIA herself, she was to try and find out what Ozpin was planning. Neo was told about Qrow and that's why she had orders to do what she could.

Though it was going to be tricky, Ozpin was a world renound Hunter, some say the best in the world. But what every one knew was he was cunning. This would be the most difficult yet.

After Ozpin and Glynda had explained the story to their friends they asked why Ozpin shows none of his Faunas heritage. His Fatherbwas Human and he took after him, it was not an uncommon thing for a Child of Human and Faunas to not show any Faunas "things" but they ran into a problem. IF and that was a BIG IF! They had no choice and had to flee The kingdoms due to Ozpin's speech about supporting America and Menagerie stance of diplomacy. What could they Offer America in return for asylum. While their was several things, none of them really stood out. 'Well think of something.' Ozpin said, 'but for now let's continue with our regular activities. This speech never happened.' He orders his staff.

As Ozpin and Glynda were making their way back Neo ran into them. 'Ahh miss Neopolitan, what can Indo for you?' 'Ah hello Professor's and please, just Neo.' 'What can we do for you Miss Neo?' Glynda responded.

'I just wanted to say that while a lot of people don't agree with your choice of suporting America and Menagerie I for one do.' 'Thank you Neo.' 'If you don't mind what do you plan to do if the Vale counsel orders you to resign or worse?'

'What do you mean worse?' Glynda said a little ticked.

'Sorry I forget I'm in Vale some times. I grew up in Mistral, so all my life I was exposed to "if your a Faunas your just dirt, if your a Faunas you can't do business, and if you were a Human who Supported Faunas you'd lose you money, job, business, you lose everything. It's a hell hole there.' The professors were aware of Mistrals "Policy's" on Faunas but it never ceases to horrify them when they hear it.

'I forgot your from Mistral, But Should I be forced to resign so be it, it's not about career, it's about what's right, and if I feel like I need to use my position to do what's right, the. I will use it.' He said with pride.

'It's nice to see another Person view the Faunas as I do, my team is just as great as you, but what if Vale use drastic measure's? It's not that uncommon with them either.'

'Again, why so curious about this?' Glynda said losing her cool.

'When Inwent to the Hunter school there the Headmaster had a unofficial blind look policy when it came to Faunas, discrimination, sexual assault, Hazeing, beatings, where commen to the the few Faunas that were brave enough to try and become hunters. But it was a loseing battle.' Neo was crying by that time.

'I tried my best to do what I could, though Inwas forced to do it in secret, but that was a lost cause as well. My own best friend who was a Dog Faunas opened her window and jumped out because of the abuse she was getting. 'I left Menagerie for Vale in hopes of seeing a better life, I don't want you to resign as Head master, your a great man!

Two where now horrorfide by her revalation, they knew the head master. William, and they both shared an equal hate for him, but they never knew he was that resentful of Faunas.

'Don't worry miss Neo I won't give up without a fight! And Even if I am forced to or by any means, does not mean I won't stop standing up for the Faunas.

' _I-I don't want to see any more hate! I- I think I'll try to go to America if I have to._ She genially cried but it was all according to her plan.

'Now Miss Neo, I realize that it's a hard life in Mistral, but to go to America would be a bit of a long shot.' Glynda said.

'Now now, Glynda, I see no reason why she could not. After all America is a Nation that holds the same values we hold.' So we think Ozpin.

'Prohapes. But what would you do if I were to say we have a plan to go to America if we are forced to.' 'Ozpin!' Glynda said. "Hook line and sinker"

'Y-you do?!' Neo said with fake Wonderment.

'I said a plan and if you want you can come with us if you want. I see something in you Neo, something wonderful, I know you'll do what's right. And if we need to we'll go to America together.' 'I-I would like that Professor.' She said, a little surprised at how easy that went.

* * *

This is Agent Neo, I have found out what Ozpin is Planing. Sending the report now! As Neo was sending her findings she fails to notice her Glass of Water shake periodically.

* * *

 **And that's is! Neo screen time! I admit I wanted to make this longer but since this is EASTER! I'll be busy all day. So here's what I can give you. Sorry I don't have much time to proof read it eight so please excuse me. HAPPY EASTER! Till then!**


	17. Chapter 18 Warning Warning turn back

**Welcome to Chapter 17! For this one! We...Will...Be... ... Seeing...**

 **American armed forces vs Grimm!. Nuff said! On with the Action!**

 **oh Please check out my Call of duty RWBY crossover! That's what I'm focusing with building my Gore and Violence repertoire in** case **I want to make an Action story. But please read it. It has the longest Chapters of any of my story's so check it out and send Reviews for opinions.!**

* * *

 **Location Menagerie. United States Army and Marines; including special forces. Mission, test how well American Weapons and tech** can **fare against the Grimm.**

* * *

James Paterson was checking his Scar-A1 Assault rifle, Part of the refit he and the rest of the Armed forces received before they got sent to Remnant. Patterson was part of the Army but with the refit and by extension rebuilding of the doctrine for their war tactics this meant that the Marines and the Army were now a joint brach called the Joint Strike Force or JSF. While the Army and the Marines were still separate branches they decided to agree to a joint force.

 **'I don't know about this guys this whole mission seems like it's odd.'** One of James's buddies said. **What do you mean odd?** James asked. **'I mean this whole mission, don't get me wrong the thought of killing monsters for the first time is awesome! But what gets me is those spooks that were sent here to monitor us.'**

 **'Well.. Yeah? This is the first time America gets a chance to see how our military fares against the Grimm.' Patterson told him.**

 **'I don't know, aside from the regular army folk I think their either CIA or DARPA. I don't trust them.'**

 **'Common buddy! Your just letting your conspiracy theorist take control, I mean even IF they are, their pretty much The American Government! Of corse they can be trusted-and oh my God I can't believe what I just said.'**

 **'Exactly!'**

* * *

 **'Form up! I'm Colonel Jake! I'll get right to the point! We are here with the permission of Menagerie to go in and wipe out the Grimm! Now we've all read the reports and seen the BIO's of them! We now there strengths and weaknesses! Don't show fear they LITERALLY smell and feed off it!**

 **Now this is the first time we of the JSF will be seeing action! Don't disappoint!. This is a S &D Mission! So keep it quick and clean! Stay together keep your nerves and don't bunch up! We clear!?' **

**'CRYSTAL SIR!'**

 **'MOUNT UP!'**

 **'Hey I got a joke! Why does Mistral always seem mean to Faunas?'**

 **'Why?'**

 **'Cause their always on their Minstrel!' (** sorry couldn't resist! It's to close to that word.)

 **...**

 **'Your lucky none of the female combatants heard that' Patterson said.**

 ** _"When the moon, goes down in the valley of time. Talking bout the time, when the sun yes the sun refuses to shine! Good Lord what a beauty"_**

 _Love this song._

* * *

William Holt, Army Ranger, Corporal. He views himself as many things, but never in his life did he ever believe that he was going to be out to hunt monsters. It was an exciting thing to him really, and he wondered why there so feared well except for that giant snake. He read the reports on all available Grimm, and the snake was what creepd him out the most. Not the Beowolves, not those Creepers, as he called them. Not evan the gryphons. He did admit the death stalkers came at a third, he believed that Tanks would take care of it, but the Nevermore's that came at a close second, there big mothers but hard to hit and when they shoot feathers, it was theorized that its feathers could pierce Tank Armor. He just hoped they won't run into those.

 **'CONTACT! Range 130 meters!'** One solider yelled out. **'Beowolves and Ursa's!' 'All men wait until there 90 meters then Fire! Load those HE Rounds!' 'Yes sir!. '120 meters!...90!' 'Fire!'**

The unit opens fire as one tracers spewing out into the Grimm with the cannon fire from the tanks to their relief there small arms fire were effective against the common Grimm with the tanks just obliterating them. 'We got them on the run!' Holt yelled.

until they heard a rumbling in the trees ahead. Three Death stalkers came of of the forest with even more Grimm. 'HOLY!' We're did they come from?!' Another solider yelled. **Snipers and rockets! Aim for they eyes! Tanks shoot them!'** As the Captain barked out the order. The 120MM Smoothbore of the Schwarzkopf fired a depleted Uranium Sabot round into them. As the Tank shells hit the death Stalkers they recoiled back in pain, the round managed to blast away at their armor with effect.

 **'It's Armor is chipped away! Load another round into it or use small arms fire to finish it off! The Captain orders.** Another round from the tank managed to hit their mark. This time it was a HE round which managed to hit right in the same place the Sabot round it. As the HE round burrowed into the Grimm exposed body the round exploded inside the creature killing it instantly, with it's armor expanded but still in place it was nothing more then liquid held in by it's Exoskeleton. **'Don't bunch up! We're getting them!'**

* * *

 **Location. Mistral. Mistral downtown, Marcus Gray.**

Three months after America declared Diplomatic ties with Menagerie Mistral demanded that America sever ties with the Faunas immediately. Needless to say America ignored their demands which has now lead to strained relations between the Kingdom of Mistral and the United States.

As of right now Faunas protesting has remerged back into riots. BUT unlike last time Mistral has authorized the Police, Riot, AND Local Hunters to use lethal force to quell the "uprising" as the Mistral counsel puts it. This was such a big thing it was even broadcast around the world by the news. America was no exception since the US knows what Goes on for now. The eyes of remnant was fixated on what was transpiring in mistral. The White Fang who were preparing to bomb an American embassy ceased all activities and prepared to attack mistral. But it would be to late. Vale was watching it with a mixed feeling. Just over Half the people tolerated Faunas, not liked but tolerated them. They felt pity yes but they had a more of a meh approach. Vacuo, who was the most supportive kingdom for the Faunas not counting the US Was demanding Mistral to cease it's blatant crime against its own people.

All of Beacon was watching this oppression that was being broadcasted. ALL the Faunas. Blake, Sun, Velvet, Evan Ozpin was fuming at what they were seeing. Neo Neo was thinking back to when she lived there, this was nothing new.

 **'What's the plan mister President?'** His aid said. 'Get me in touch with the Temporary Embassy there.' He said.

* * *

Marcus Gray was felling with his wife and two Daughters, along with a few other Faunas as well. They had hope that if they can reach the American Embassy they would be safe. 'This way! The Embassy is five block away!' Marcus had said.

Marcus and his family were Dog Faunas, they lived in slums, working for basically nothing every day. Such was the way of life for a Faunas in Mistral. When they heard of America they were extremely skeptical, when they heard about America and menagerie they were stunned, and now, America seemd like their only hope.

They had seen the brutality done to the Faunas by the Police, Riot police and the Hunters that Answered to Mistral. They had seen police beat Faunas to death when they peacefully surrendered, they had heard the screams and cries of Faunas women and girls getting Sexually assaulted by People and hunters alike. As they hid only to witness Faunas get gunned down.

The only words that could describe what was going on in Mistral, which is now spiraling down Evan more with the treatment of Faunas is these two words. Semitism, and border line Nazism.

'Lets go people we have to be quick! We can avoid the police easily enough.' He said. but it was the Hunters that were the real threat. The group was three blocks away and already they were half starved from their livening conditions, some just gave up thinking America would reject them and just dropped, giving up on there hellish lives and waited for the Police or hunter to give "Peace" to their lives.

'Were just two blocks away! I see it!' Marcus yelled to the group. Only to spot a mob of people, Police and Hunters right behind them. 'RUN!' The news was now focusing on that one group of Faunas, the world held their breath.

Blake was on the edge of her bed Crying praying that they make it to the Embassy hoping that America was indeed faithful not just to the Faunas of menagerie but to ALL the Faunas. 'COMMON COMMON YOU CAN MAKE IT!' Yang cried out with tears in her eyes at seeing such evil. Ozpin was silently watching the group prying that Anerica would take them in, he was so engrossed that he flailed to feel Glynda place her hand on his in support.

'Keep running!' Marcus yelled gunfire was now being heard by them and the world. Some fell to the shots while the others just kept running. Suddenly their was the blinding flash of white and a voice. ALL the world stopped to here and watch. All of Vacuo,Vale,Atlas, Beacon, Evan the Mistral police, Hunters, and People stopped what they were doing.

 **'** _ **Warning Warning you are nearing United States territory turn back immediately.'**_ America marines and other security had guns trained and ready if need be. The world especially the Faunas was shocked. Here was this Nation that supposedly says they stand for equal rights and sympathize with the Faunas. Here was a nation that made Diplomatic relation with Menagerie! And now they see Americans warn them to turn back with guns pointed at them?

'I-I-I can't believe what I'm seeing' said Blake in a numb voice, she was STARTING to be a little trusting in America and now they our doing this!?

'Ozpin was fuming at what they are hearing. Vale and Vacuo were equally stunned at this development. The Mistral counsel was glad the Americans finally saw reason. Atlas was secretly cheering along side Mistral.

'We keep going no matter what!' Marcus told the group. 'If we die then let it be like quick and painless then to suffer at the hands of those Mistral Basterds!' 'WERE NOT STOPPING!' He yelled at the whole world heard his words. The Groups of Mistral-tans came advancing at them once again. _' **Warning Warning! You are nearing United States Territory turn back immediately!'** _ The Group of now fifteen Faunas kept running despite the warning they heard they kept running. They were three hundred feet away. Two hundred, one fifty, the warning just kept playing, with the Mistral behind them gaining due to the Faunas being weak. Ninety feet away, thirty feet away, ten feet away.

 _' **Warning Warning you are nearing United States territory turn back immediately.'** _ The Faunas crossed the line. They had made it. 'YES! They made it!' Yang cried with tears as she hugged Wiess and her Sister. Blake just dropped on the floor crying with joy. Ozpin was smiling with a tear in his eye holding the hand of his wife but our Hero's were surprised at what happens next. _**'Warning warning you are nearing United States Territory turn back immediately.'**_ The message repeated. "What?" What. The most thought word in the world as of that moment. "Why our they continuing to broadcast that warning? They crossed?" As they saw that the Marines and other security had not budged, they were like stone standing there weapons still at the ready.

As the Faunas crossed into America the group of Mistral police and others were so angered they continued to charge. The world was shocked at that, would they really risk attacking a foreign embassy.

It was then that the world witnessed the greatest moment in Faunas History. At least to the Faunas that is. The American personal aimed their Weapons on the group of Mistral-tans? Now the warning was different. **_'WARNING WARNING you are threatening innocent civilians under the protection of the United States! Cease ALL hostilities or we will see this as an act of war!.' 'WARNING WARNING you are threatening innocent civilians under the protection of the United States cease all hostile activities or we will see this as an act of war.!'_**

The world was shocked at what they had just heard. America was ready to declare war just to protect fifteen Faunas. It was then the warning was clear to the world. That warning to turn back was not for the Faunas it was for the Mistral-tans.!

'Guys! I just realized that warning to turn back, it was for the Mistral-tans NOT the Faunas!' Ruby said with realization. Neo and Blake just cried with joy. Neo now knowing she was proud to work for America. And Blake glad her Trust was well placed, and it grew that day as well. 'Ozpin finally realizing the warning was for Mistral and not the Faunas let out a sigh of relief. 'I think it's safe to say America truly cares.' He said.

The Kingdoms were in shock. Never in the History of Remnant had a Kingdom of a Nation threaten a war just for the sake of Faunas. Vacuo-ians were relived at the revelations. Vale was mixed. Atlas was in shock and immediately conviend a counsel meeting to discuss how to deal with America. Mistral was now Outraged. Any relations to America were severed by that declaration. But what their next move would be.. Only time would tell.

President Underwood sighed with relief. He was glad they made it to the embassy but Saddened with the Faunas that could not make it. ' **Mister president with this act all relations with Mistral will be nonexistent! We need to prepare to with draw our assets back to America.'** One of his officials told him. 'We'll wait, get In touch with Menagerie, tell them we need them to lend some of their Faunas to help us get the Faunas in Mistral out!. I'm ordering The military to conduct a covert S&R but we'll need Faunas to get their trust so we can get them out. It's risky but it HAS to be done.! Yes Mister President!' Unknown to everyone there. A glass of water began to shake periodically.

* * *

 **Whoo! Finished! I'll be honest when I wrote this even I got excited with what would happen. And I had this planed since I thought of this story! Any way this Marks where the Story goes to M rating. We'll continue with watching US forces fight Grimm next chapter! Remember next Chapter marks the Story being M rated from now on**


	18. Chapter 19 Operation Sacred Freedom

**Welcome to the next chapter!. This is a bit special because a reader called fairlyMontgumery wrote a lot for this chapter! Go fav a follow his work! This Chapter the Action and rescuse as well as the arrival our Northern Sister. We Hope our work make this chapter work to your likening. Also this marks the beginning of the story being Rated M... It was hard to write some of the things in here but... I hope it fits with the story. I don't condone any of the things mentioned in the lower half of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Schwarzkopf**

 **Named after General Norman Schwarzkopf this mounted combat system is yet another example of the end results from the Future Combat Systems program. While its primary armament, a 120mm smooth bore cannon, is essentially unchanged from tanks of previous generations, the rounds it's capable of firing are updated to be much more punishing. The M5A2 is a mix of the old and the new.**

 **It still has the tried and true .50 caliber coaxial heavy machinegun, but can now be fitted with the RAVEN 20mm chain gun. It has an engine that runs on fossil fuels but its advanced fire control system gives it a level of accuracy that is unheard of. The Schwarzkopf can even be equipped with an Advanced Active Defense System which provides added protection against an array of high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) weaponry.**

 **Length: 33' 1" (9.47 m)  
Width: 12' 0" (3.66 m)  
Height: 8' 3" (2.51 m)  
Weight: 40 tons  
Powerplant: 1,650hp gas turbine engine Armament **

**120mm smoothbore cannon RAVEN 20mm chain gun 7.62 coaxial gun  
12.7 machine gun**

* * *

 **The AH-80 almost never happened. Its original design went through extensive research and development but was canned due to budget cuts in early 2004. However, the recent arms race prompted a revival of the program. The Blackfoot's predecessor was renamed and became the AH-80, which is now in service. Its most distinct design characteristic is its canard rotor/wing design.**

 **The AH-80 Blackfoot is a stealthy, high-agility gunship that represents the latest innovations in helicopter design. Its unique fly-by-wire 2.0 system cuts down the time required to train a pilot. It can also be upgraded to use a high-efficiency hydrogen engine which was developed by a company based in Southern California. Its targeting system is another point of pride for its developers. Previous gunship targeting systems were connected to the gunner's helmet, pointing the gunship's chain gun at wherever the gunner is looking. The Blackfoot's advanced targeting system takes this premise one step further and actually monitors the gunner's eyes making targeting virtually instantaneous and incredibly precise. Once the gunner has a target picked out, the Blackfoot's 30mm chain gun can make short work of it. The Blackfoot is also equipped with rockets and guided air to ground missiles, making it a very effective tank-killing unit.**

 **The canard rotor/wing spins like a helicopter but can also be fixed to act like a wing. Early pilots who flew the Blackfoot for the first time were often worried by the chopper's lack of a rear rotor blade, but once they got up into the air these concerns quickly disappeared. The advanced canard rotor/wing design of the AH-80 allows it to perform an amazing array of aerobatic maneuvers.**

 **Length: 45' 3" (13.79 m)  
Width: 18' 2" (5.54 m)  
Height: 9' 9" (2.97 m)  
Weight: 11,000 lbs (4,989.52 kg) Powerplant: 2,100hp hydrogen engine Armament **

**30mm chaingun  
Joint Common Missiles Hydra-70 Rockets**

* * *

 **Ghosts**

 **Troops come from every branch of the U.S. military to join the ranks of the JSF. Walk into any JSF barracks and you'll see men and women from Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Green Berets, Air Force Pararescuemen (PJs), and even Ghost Recon teams. This means that many fresh JSF recruits have already undergone extensive training before they even put on the JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different doctrines from other special operations unit into one, unified doctrine. JSF instructors are some of the toughest in the world, and have learned to glean the best parts of every special operations branch and implement it into the training plan. They are troops who would consider the morality of their actions, and hate to execute unethical missions and tasks. JSF Ghosts are the best all around troops, able to effectively complete all missions given to them.**

 **JSF Ghosts are armed with the Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle Advance 1, or SCAR A1. The events which led up to the adoption of this weapon are actually quite controversial. The rifle itself is of Belgian origin and was originally designed in two variants, one chambered in 5.56mm NATO and another which used 7.62mm NATO cartridges.**

 **The current SCAR A1 is essentially the same weapon, only it has been redesigned by a U.S. company to chamber the newer 6.8mm Cartridge. The US claimed that the SCAR A1 is a different weapon with its own patent due to the changes US arms makers implemented to enable the weapon to chamber the 6.8mm round. This claim infuriated the original manufacturers of the weapon and numerous lawsuits followed, none of which have been settled. Despite its rocky adoption, the SCAR A1 has proven to be a formidable rifle and a marked improvement over the US Military's previous weapon systems.**

 **JSF Ghosts are fully wired and carry the latest in communications gear and body armor, all of which is a direct descendent of the Land Warrior program. JSF snipers have access to laser sight equipped semi-automatic .50 caliber sniper rifles which can be upgraded to use anti-material shells for additional firepower.**

* * *

 **Location: Menagerie. JSF 16th Armored Battalion. Mission: Test American conventional weapons to see how effective they are against Grimm.**

 **'Keep fireing! We got this!'** As the American forces began to become more engaged on the Grimm their weapons proved to effective thought Rifles did use two Mags to take down a standard Ursa. That being said high caliber weapons and explosives were doing their job effectively as they began to dwindle the ranks of Grimm to their rear was an alpha Nevermore coming in. ' **Contact! To our rear!'**

As the solider said that they were shocked to see one. A nevermore was considered a high class danger, the Americans did not know if standard Heat missiles could get a lock onto one. It was why they brought AA but even then the Nevermore can cause sever damage to them should it get the chance to let loose its feathers.

 **'Shoot that dam thing before it can cause damage!'** The captain ordered.

Small arms were ineffective though the m268 SAW's were enough to make it flinch. **'Sir! We Can't get a lock on with AA! It's not putting out any heat!'** A pioneer class AT solider yelled out. ' **Shit! Get me in contact with the colonel we need immediate Air cover!'**

 **'INCOMING!'** The nevermore got a shot out.

* * *

America knew Atlas was a kingdom that for now just showed face to stay in good graces with Vale and Vacuo, but it's interest lays with Mistral. Atlas was literally on top of the world, America was south of Vale and those Minstral bastards. With American and Kingdom Borders opening to each other in three days America used what time they had to commence a spy mission. Since they were unable to get anyone on the ground for Atlas why not in the air?

 **And here is Fairlymotgumery's work. With just a little bit of editing and adding here and their by me.**

In Beale Air Force Base, California a single Dragon Lady was getting prepared to make the first ever flight up into the stratosphere in Rements history. Yet, this wasn't a day for celebration for the planet; this was a special operations given directly from the Chief of Staffs of the Air Force to "Observe Atlas' military movements and to record Grimm activity in the surrounding islands near the United States…".

Even though this was a mission that was a long time coming, they couldn't do this till now , five days later after the initial arrival due to a small earthquake messing with some of the equipment/damaging some of the U2's and the runway itself as some parts were cracked and they needed to be refilled. So with that order in hand, the head of Beale Air Force Base picked his two best pilots Colonel John Waters and his Co-pilot George Norris. So, as they were getting ready and doing Pre-flight checks, John then said, "You know George, knowing that we are going to be the first people to break the stratosphere… in remnant that is, I know it should feel like a special moment, but it just feels like a normal mission."

"I know what you mean. But think about it like this, we're airmen: so that means mission first, celebration later." George replied as he continued to do his check as he was the one operating the camera and John was the one flying the plane. But

"Yeah." John replied, and with that the tower then told the two that they were clear for take off and with a deep breath, John turned on the engines and took to the air officially beginning the first ever U2 mission in Rement's history. After 35 minutes of flying, the U2 was now at 70,000 feet in the air and heading to the closest islands near the west coast John then said, "Alright, we are approximately 10 minutes out from the first set of islands that the Brass wants us to take a look at."

"Alright, I'll get ready." George replied as he got his equipment ready to take the pictures of the islands. And with that, 10 minutes came and went and George took the pictures and said, "Alright I got them. So up to Atlas?" George said a bit sarcastically at the end. John then nodded as a response as he started turn the plane towards Atlas.

As the U2 continued to fly in practical silence ,other than the sound of the engine, John then asked "So, you saw those faunus pictures right? What do you think about them? I mean, I know what I think about them, but what about you?"  
"Well… I honestly have no idea. I mean, the girls are definitely cute and God helped them if it was Japan that came here and not us. and judging from their history they seem to be in a really horrible situation.

'Oh? Think their cute huh? Well We'll need to set up a date for you then! What's your Fav? Wolf, Fox, Bunny, Neko-Chan?'

'Shut up!'

"But seriously just like the islamic extremist and those crazy kids on University campuses, there are exceptions to every rule." George replied as he looked down at the planet's surface expecting to see the Atlantic ocean or maybe the Syrian deserts, but instead saw new and unknown land and oceans that felt completely foreign.

John then sighed as he said, "Yeah, I have that feeling as well but this one can't blame them to much. They started out as a good cause but know their known as terrorists. Wonder what Uncle Sam has planned for the White Fang…" as he then fell silent as he focused back onto the instruments in front of him and looked out of the window as well.

One and a half hours later  
The Silence was then broken as George checked the crude map that was given to them by the Base as he then said to John, "We're coming up on Atlas. I have my equipment already filming." As George saw some small ships that were a bit in the air maybe 5 minutes ago and knew that it must be Atlas owned and started to record from there.

John then said, "Okay. The more footage we have, the better it will be for the Brass." So John continued flying towards Atlas actually happy that he was flying towards another kingdom without the threat of being blown out of the air by a surface to air missile that could reach their heights.

So, seeing this as an opportunity to be a bit cocky, he then went lower to about 65,000 feet to try and test their luck as the intel that was given to them suggested that Atlas didn't have a radar system that was advanced enough to detect the U2.

Since Dust is not Space worth they had no need for one

After some time of gathering Intel about Atlas' military movements and checking out their Grimm activity, George then said, "Alright, I believe that this is as much information that is needed to help the Brass that this flight could obtain. So let's go down to the North Coast and see what islands and grimm activity is there." The new North Coast was the name of the coast where Canada used to be, and was the most damaged during the initial arrival. With that said, the U2 then turned around and flew back up to 70,000 feet and started to fly down to the North, then South, and finally finish up at the East Coast of the United States.

With all four Coasts done, the U2 was flying over Washington DC as John said, "We're heading back to Beale now, and besides. I think spending a good 4 hours in the air is a good first mission in the new world." George then nodded as he was now looking down to prepare the flies to give to the file receiver on the runway after they land, and as he was doing his job, a good 3 hours past until they were back in Beale controlled air space and started to descend back down to the ground.  
On the ground, the control tower called in and said, "Welcome back, how was the view?" As they were genuinely curious as no human was able to go that high, and the two highest people in the world as the only man made object higher than them were US controlled satellites.

John then replied, "Good. We got the data ready, and have new intel to give to the Brass." As he parked the U2 and got out of the cockpit and took off his helmet. George did the same as he handed the files off to a soldier that would then give the pictures to the CIA or wherever these types of images go off to be analyzed by. After taking off the suits and all the post flight checks, John then smiled as he said to George, "Mission Accomplished, how about we celebrate by getting a drink."  
"Yeah, I'll take that." George replied they started to head off to their Mess hall as the celebration for them to be the first people in Rements history to break the troposphere and reach 70,000 feet began.

* * *

It could no longer be denied. America was seen as a supporter for the Faunas. With the act of protection they provided for the Faunas the Kingdoms new that they Faced a nation ready to fight for the Faunas. Diplomatic relations have now been rethought with this development.

Geoff Heyman' a Confressmen of West Virginia was a shroud and cruel politician. He was power hungry though to be fair he DID put the well fare of America first. But he was a person who did not support the actions the the President acting behind congress back, and for some reason or another he did not have a loosing for the Faunas. He was a persons not to be underestimated

 **And here is part 2 of his work. As above. Format and editing is done by me**

5 hours ago Congressman Geoff Heyman, was in his office reading over the report of what happened during the most recent Government Crackdown on Faunus in Mistral. As the representative of West Virginia, he was a conservative and believed that in this new world, America should take the spotlight by outcompeting the rest of the Kingdoms through trade that would benefit the Americans.

Yet President Underwood was not only putting a wrench in that plan by siding with the Faunus, but now with this "incident", this was the final straw for him and he decided to make a statement about the President and his action. So he then contacted his secretary and said, "Susan, schedule a press conference in an hour." Which the secretary agreed to and contacted the relevant news agencies.

It has been an hour, and Congressman Geoff Heyman was in front of both American, and the CCTNews as he started his speech, "I would like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice, but what I'm about to say is very important. Not only has President Underwood failed to follow up on his economic goals set forth at the beginning of the year, but he has also failed the international community and endangered the United States by nearly declaring war with Mistral. Although it was for the protection of Faunus, we must remember that those are citizens of Mistral, and we, the United States, should have not interfered with local affairs. We do not want to create another Iraq war..."

'But congressman' one American reporter spoke. To be fair isn't America a land were Racial equality is a highlight? And also the Faunas were seeking Asylum from a murdering people. As Americans we take in refugees fromopressive Governments don't we?' The reporter asked.

While that is true we must also remember we've not been here a full year and we are already threating war?

The White House Press Secretary, Barbara Eberle, was in her office drinking coffee as she turned on the news and nearly spit it out at what she saw. Which was the press conference of Geoff Heyman, and immediately contacted the Vice President as she knew that President Underwood was busy for the day doing interviews and guest appearances. So with a push of a button, she called Vice President Daniel Marshall.  
Vice President Marshall l was in NASA's HQ, talking to its director about their next steps as he got a phone call and asked, "Hello?"

"Mr. Vice President… Well, I believe it's best to put it as Congressman Geoff Heyman is having a press conference, and is comparing the Mistral incident to the start of a new Iraq war, and is also implying America is racist as he is Bbasically saying that the US should have let those Faunus die." The Secretary replied as she was continuing to watch his speech and saw the CCTNews representative get more and more agitated at what he was hearing.

The Vice President then replied, "...Really? Are you Fucking Kidding me?... Fine… Tell Heyman to meet me in the White House after he's finished his press conference. I need to tell the President about this." He then excused himself from the meeting as he needed to go to the White House to prepare to talk with Heyman.

Geoff Heyman then said, "I will now be some questions." As the entire room shot up with hands as all the news media could not believe what he said, "Alright, let's start with CCTNews." Geoff said pointing at the CCTNews representative.

"Yes, you said that 'If the President will continue his path, the US could be in the center of a Refugee crisis worse than the one that struck Europe…' and also, 'If this was to happen, the country shall be destroyed.' Can you please explain your points further." The CCTNews reporter asked as he was legitimately curious on how a race of people will destroy a multi -cultural country like the United States.

"Well, what I mean is that as these Faunus will cause not only a massive unemployment and welfare increase, but they would also start to flood the borders and we as the United States cannot and is not ready for that type of mass migration in such a short time frame.

Also, we must remember that the United States is a nation that prides itself on the best of the best, and accepting all these Faunus is not the best idea or best situation that we want to be in. The best situation that the US should be in is a mutual trade and open diplomacy with all the Kingdoms so that we that the Kingdoms can make the changes themselves and not the US forcing the change due to a reluctant president not seeing that the it's not just about the minorities." Next question, Heyman asked as he then pointed to another new reporter and said, "Yes, you with the red hair."

"Yes. So, could you explain why you would make this announcement now, as the United States helped 15 Faunus that were trying to seek asylum, and now: You're saying that they should be returned back to their Kingdom that will execute them once they get out of the US embassy. The redhead American new reporter asked.

"Yes… Well, we can't do anything about those 15 now, but what I am saying is that in the future this should not happen as we do not want something like the nearing of the end of the Cold War where West Germans were literally herding themselves into embassy's to go into East Germany. We cannot have that happen as not only that would be an international disaster, but it would also jeopardize the safety of the people who are trying to get into the embassy and the embassy workers."

Geoff replied to the redhead as she sat back down and he then said, "Alright, thank you for your time, and there would be no more questions." And with that he left the podium while the rest of the reporters were yelling and taking pictures as they tried to ask one more question.

And as Congressman Heyman was walking back to his office, two secret service agents walked up to him and said, "Sir, the Vice President has asked you to meet him."  
So, with a sigh, the Congressman said, "Fine, I'll talk to the VP." and so the agents then started to escort Heyman towards the back where a car was waiting for him to drive off to the White House.

Once inside the White House, the Congressman saw the Vice President and said, "Right, let's go straight to why I want to talk to you, and that is: What the Hell were you thinking? Speaking you opinion so hyperbolically and right after "incident"? Are you trying to send mix messages across the world that would just make everyone hate the US?!"

The Congressman then said, "Yes, for it was necessary for someone to say what Congress is starting to think. I know I could have been less hyperbolic, but your guys administration have been taking power away from Congress since we got here. And it's time that we took that power back."

"So, your idea of taking that power back is by having a press conference that compares Faunus seeking asylum from a borderline genocidal government to the European Refugee crisis?" Marshall asked as he started to fume with anger as he was a Veteran and saw how messed up the middle east was due to bad US intervention and now is trying to prevent that from happening. "Don't get me wrong, I believe too that the President was going a bit overboard when he was going to declare war. But this would be different from the Iraq war, because I would be there telling him what not to do. Also, he isn't Bush." The VP knew that the treat of war was a bluff the President told him of it as well as the mission to get Faunas out of mistral. He just decided not to tell the congressman.

Heyman then smirked as he said, "I don't know, you never know. From what he is doing, anything would happen. And Mr. Vice President, please know that people are smart, they know that this was just my opinion, and that that did not represent the entire view of congress."

"No, they aren't, this is the news that we are talking about, they will sensationalize you till the cows come home. They won't know that this was your opinion, and then next thing you know, all of Congress will have to take a stand on weather they like the President, Faunas, or the kingdoms. So what you are doing is making Congress a power keg of weather they support the Faunus, or the Kingdoms. So congratulations on reviving the old "Us vs. Them" mentality." The Vice President replied as he then started to calm himself down as he knew that if he got more angry, Heyman will be less responsive and even more aggressive. He then said, "Right, I apologize for going way above what I usually go, but my point still stands. What you have done, is cause a divide, and with how things are going. Both me and President Underwood would like to see a country united to be prepared. Not divided on what it should honestly do when it's too late."

The Congressman then nodded and said, "I understand that, it's just I want this conversation to become open and make sure the public is aware about some thought it didn't knew it had." And with that, the Geoff Heyman then said, "Well, if there is anything else you would like to discuss Vice President Marshall, I will be on my way." ( **And that's Farlymongumery's work! Special thanks to him and his time in contribution to this story! Hope he posts story's soon. When he does be sure to Fav and Follow him and his future work! Thanks Fairly!)**

Actually their is. The President himself wants a word with you. He's waiting.

Geoff Heyman was now siting in front of Underwood watching him just swilve in his chair. "Mister President why don't we cut the formalities. I did what I thought was right. Your actions have been borderline authoritarian."

 _'SLAM!'_ Let's be clear mister Heyman! **I** did what **I** thought was right. **I** stood by what AMERICA stood for! I choose Humanity over Opinon, And profit! Something YOU could learn!"

"AND GOING BEHIND THE BACKS OF CONGRESS WITH YOUR ACTIONS WITH THE KINGDOMS IS RIGHT!?" Heyman barked back.

"ever since we got sent here CONGRESS has been gridlocked in deciding what action to take! **I** was forced to do what Congress failed to do.'I got our communication back, **I** got Americas feet back on the ground where congress failed! **I** did what they failed to do! **I** upheld my responsibility Intrusted by the people. And let's be clear! I WILL follow the principles of OUR Democracy, **I** will not stand by and let political worry interfere with Humanity! **I** will NOT stand for inhuman treatment of people. AND I SURE AS FUCK! Will not allow yourself to paint America as some Racist Basterd! Making the world think we saved those PEOPLE out of Political agenda!"

So Lets be clear Heyman. If you EVER do something like that again it WILL be the end of your career. And I am going to continue support for Faunas because THAT is what WE Americans Do'"

"YOU CANT DO THAT! YOU Don't HAVE THE RIGHT! For any of that!"

"Actually I do, maybe not you but I can and WILL make sure you you won't win reelection. And besides! Who's going to support who? A president who stands for a oppressed people and saves them. Or will the people stand by you? A person who is putting Money and makeing the US look like racial bigots?"

"Now I'm late for a important meeting with the joint chiefs. We have a rescue mission in Mistral, Congress will see it my way because of the pressure the American people will put for support of the Faunas.

"On who's authority!?"

"ON MY AUTHORITY!" ( **Sorry could not be ignored)**

* * *

It was two days since America took in the fifteen refugees. Dissipite Congressman Heymen' media stunt, the American people supported President Underwood's decision in taking in the Faunas. And the American people were sickened by Mistral's oppression to their own people. So much so that America came up with a slogan for Mistral. Which said " **Stay away from Mistral their on their Minstrel"** needless to say American opinion for Mistral was Low.

" **Mister president operation Sacred Freedom is a-go."** One of the Joint chiefs said. America reached out to Menagerie asking to send some of their Faunas in helping get as many Faunas out of the City as they could. Under President Underwoods orders and eventually Congress. Thus signaling America's diplomatic ties with Mistral was now severed.

America has sent in a air wing to evacuate their embassy, but this would be the biggest covert rescue in American History as well.

"Very well then Begin the Operation.

* * *

 **Location Mistral. 2:15AM. Mission Evacuate The US Embassy. Covert mission, Find and extract As many again as as possible, Women and children are Priority. Further Evac VTOL's will be on stand by for a quick and clean Evac.**

 **Ghost squads have been deployed. Callsigns are. Ghost, Spector, Vampire, Creeper, Boogyman, Ninja, Phantom, and Werewolf. Mission is covert. Do not! Be caught, none lethal take downs only.**

Vampire squad was making their way into downtown Mistral. They were tasked with getting the Children out. half the squad would provide cover while the other half along with Menagerie Faunas would go in and get the Faunas out. Their first task was the Orphanage.

 **"This is Vampire were nearing the target Location." "Lets get this done quick and clean." "Roger Vampire lead."** As they went in they secured the building floor by floor. ' **Overlord actual this is Vampire lead, no signs of targets commencing lower level S &R.'' "Roger Vampire lead be advised you may have to knock them out for a clean S&R.' "Roger Overlord." **As Vampire team searched the lower levels they came to the basement. " **Open it" "breaching"** they went in, only to their horror did they see it. Twenty Faunas Children were all huddled together. The rags they used for cloths were all but torn. The sanitary conditions were sickening. Ghost squads were the best the JSF had to offer, they were battle hardened and emotionless when dealing with the enemy but to see something like this, it got them all that day. When they opened the door the Children. Bless their poor souls. Cried out in fear at the strangers thinking they came to hurt them again. Vampire team had to bring in the Faunas just to try to calm them down.

It took several minutes for the Faunas to calm them down and to get them to believe that they were there to rescue them and get them away from the bad people.

The suffering they said they endured was... Heart renching. They told them that the care takers never really feed them anything but the scrapes, how they were told they would never be loved and no one wanted them. How they would beat them if they asked for any food. And the worst of it how the care takers would bring down strangers that would start doing weird things to the Girls which would lead them to screeming.

Vampire Squad was extremely sickened by this. How Could this happen to kids. Who would do this to kids just because they had a tail or ears or both!? To Vampire squad especially the female members of Vampire they thought the Animal parts made the kids that much cuter and sweet.

 **"Overlord actual this is Vampire Lead we found the kids. We need immediate Medivac over." "Vampire lead this is Overlord actual copy that proceed to the evac point out."** As they began to head out one of the workers spotted them.

She was about to call out in terror but one of the Female Ghost members beat her to it. _Scream and your dead, what the fuck is wrong with you their just kids."_

The worker finally saw what she was talking about, only to talk back. **You think those Animals are kids!? Their nothing but Tras-"** Bitch could not say another word for the femal Ghost that had her just struck her before she finished. Shut up you sick Mistral Fuck! You say their animals? Well what are you huh? She said pulling her pistol out and pointing it at the women. Are you a Human or are you going to say you didn't here their screems when you sold them to sick child rapist!? " **I-I- didn't know."** She said now quivering out of fear with the gun to her head. " **I-I-I only work Tuesday's and Wednesday's."** **Common Carter we have a mission to do, we can't leave a body.** "Vampire lead told her. "Bull shit. She said as she let the women go, Bull shit." She said finally hitting her with her pistol knocking her out. "Hey where's Nikka?" One of the kids said. " **Who?"** Vampire lead asked. "Nikka she was with us just before you came we don't see her anywhere though." No sooner did the boy say that Carter was going back down the stairs.

Carter was considered a professional, but seeing those poor kids in their state reminded her of when she was sexually assaulted as young Girl by her Bastard of a Father. "Nikka!? Nikka where are you!" She called out. She listened for a short while until she heard a rustling of boxes. As she ran over she saw the girl she was looking for, poor las she was pretty beaten up and from the looks of it was unconscious when they came to get the kids. 'No wonder we missed her' Carter thought. As the girl opened her one eye not swollen she cried out at Carter begging her not to hurt her.

"Hey hey shuu shuu it's ok! I'm here to get you out of this hell hole!" She said, heart braking. "Wha-were's everybody?" She asked. "We're getting them away from the bad people that did this to you". The poor girl looked at her with untrusting eyes. "We're Americans were here to get your people out, we don't have much time but please come with me, I know what your going through my daddy was just as bad as those ' _Men'_ that did this to you. But if you come with us you won't ever have to be afraid from that ever again I sware to you, I'll protect you until the day I die, please." She pleaded with the girl offering her hand out for her to grab.

Ever so slowly Nikka reached out and took Carters hand. When she did Carter smiled and picked her up gently and said. "So your a bat Faunas? That's awesome, my team is named after a bat you know." "Re-really?" "Sure is were named after the most famous bat Of them all the Vampire bat." Just before Nikka could say what's a Vampire her stomach growled with hunger. "You hungry? How about I get you some Chocolate?" "I like Chocolate." "I know sweetie, I do to" Carter nearly chocked out."

* * *

 **Spector, Ninja and werewolf team. Objective infiltrate the Mistral Prison free all young Faunas Boys, girls, Men, Women, after checking the prison logs for reason of imprisonment.**

 **"This is Spector lead to overlord actual we are nearing the Prison commencing infiltration." Copy that Specter lead. Be advised you need to cut the power to the cameras and take out the guards before you can begin rescue over."**

 **"Copy that Overlord out. Let's get this over with, Werewolf lead take your team and stand guard, get some transport for everybody. Ninja you're in charge of killing the Power for the camera feed. Once that's done rally up in the control center to began personal incarceration details. We only want those that were sent for protesting or any other none criminal activity. Be advised watch your spacing don't want to get jump by inmates that deserve to be here." We'll take care of the guards." "Everyone ready?" "Ready Specter lead."**

 **"Do it!"**

The two Ghost teams managed to get the place secured with out a problem. They found the personal files and began rescue. Ninja team took the east side and Spector took the west side. As they moved slowly and steady they came upon the first cell, it was a group of five Faunas three young one middle aged the last an elderly. " **Your up"** Specter lead told the Faunas. **"Who-Who are you!?"** They asked fearfully. **"It's ok we're with the Americans, we're getting you out of here!"** The Faunas told them. **Let's move out"** the prison brake went text book, they managed to get fifty faunas out much less then what the bad thought but it was a good rescue. The Three Ghost teams got everybody loaded up and headed for the rally point.

It was 3:20AM the Embassy evac would begin at 4:00AM they had to double time it.

 **Location. Mistral City. Ghost,Boogeyman,Creeper and Phantom** were tasked with the hardest job. They were to go in and search for survivors of the Genicide, they only had a few minute left before they had to make it to the evac site. Sadly out of the Hundreds of Faunas, they only found Nine survivors. They were headed back to the evac site when they heard cries for help. They moved into position, Phantom was tasked with protecting the civies.

As they moved into position they found that it was a building that had three Hunters. The Ghosts knew that Hunters were a feared force because they were basically superhuman their Aura acted as 'Shield' so depending on the caliber weapon it could take a few mags to breach Aura. As they looked on they saw five naked Faunas women Chained to the bed, table, even the wall. One even had one of her rabbit ears cut off. They had specific orders to not engage with lethal force but...Fuck that order.

 **"What's the plan Ghost lead?" We can't use flash bangs to noisey, firing our weapons would take too long to weaken their Aura, I don't know if we can use our knifes and bayonets. OH FUCK IT! Were going loud. Pour very thing you have. I only see five we have three times as many I want several of you to each focus on one Hunter and unload every thing you have. Fire in tandem so they won't have a brake from you have long to reload at once. On my command!"** As Ghost lead slowly crept up onto a better position one of the Faunas Saw him she was about to scream but he silenced her with gestures that it was going to be OK. **"Com check over." "We read you Ghost lead waiting on your go."**

 **"On my mark. Three."**

 **"two."**

 **"one."**

 **"Mark"**

What transpired in the next fifteen seconds was not necessarily a Spary and pray. It was more like a Spary and DIE YOU SICK FUCKS DIE DIE DIE! This marked the first time American forces 'engaged' a Hunter. It took at least fifteen mags to drop them. But it could be less, but the result was shown Hunter 's Aura was a scary scary thing. American forces would have to concentrate fire one a single hunter.

 **"Breaching! Boogieman clean this place up leave not one shell on the ground! I want as little evidence as possible! Every one else get these Women out of thies dam chains! And bring up the Medics!"**

* * *

It was ten till Four. All the Ghost teams made it to the rendezvous site which was inside the Embassy. Unfortunately The ghosts managed were only able to get a Hundred out and nineteen did not make it among them were three children. Only 81 Faunas out of Thousands. It was a extremely hallow victory to the Ghosts. As the time for evac drew closer a crowed of Mistral-tans came out to watch the evac. All of which had signs and shouted things like. **"Fucking Animal Lovers! Faunas aren't people. to fuck America. America the liers."**

 **"Keep it up sick bastards"** was the thoughts of EVRY American. From the JSF Ghosts to the embassy personnel. Finally they heard the Rotters of their new VTOL V-120 Valkyrie's the V-120 was designed for Armor transport but it could double as a personal carrier as well. They loaded up with our incessant and began the flight back to their Carrier the U.S.S Enterprise. Thus marking the withdrawal of the US presence in Mistral. The bodies of the Hunters were found later that day but authorities had no clue what had happened.

* * *

 **"INCOMING!"** The shout was to late the Nevermore let loosed a barrage of feathers that just torn into the men and women, it just sliced the apart like they were butter. It pierced the Armor of their Vehicles one hit the Gas tank of a Swartzkopf and it just blew up. **"WE NEED THE AIR SUPORT NOW!"** Of the thirty Men and women only fifteen were spared. Of the eight Tanks only five were still fighting. " **This is Diamondback we have visual on the bogey engaging."** The AH-80' did their job at killing the creature, evac was sent in to get the survivors out. This was what was needed. While unexpected and disheartening news. America knew they had to prepare better for Grimm encounters.

* * *

 **Location. Washington D.C. President Frank Underwood. White House.**

 **Mister president the Evac of Faunas personnel was successfull, unfortunately we could only get one hundred out and nineteen pass away before they could get proper care. We also have news from the Armor unit we sent to engage the Grimm. They were doing well on ground Grimm but a NeverMore came and nearly decimated them. We got them out but we need to work on AA for the Grimm."**

"Alright start treating the Faunas on the Enterprise. Tell them we'll take them wherever they want to go, if it's any Kingdom take them. If they want to go to menagerie take them, if they want asylum give it to them."

The next act of businesses is to-"

The President could not Finish his sentence as a massive Earth quake shook the whole Capitol.

"WHATS GOING ON!?" He yelled.

 **"Mister President! We're getting images of a land mass starting to appear on our northern Border!"** An official told Underwood.

"What land mass!?"

 **"Form what we can tell its Canada and Alaska!**

* * *

 **And cut! WOOO! What a chapter. Longest one of the story and also the darkest. Not much to say except the Canadians have arrived. And next we'll see a bit of a mix of every thing. Like, Fav, Follow, and REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 20 part 1 Bio

**Welcome to chapter 18 of the story! I want to say a few things before we start the chappie!.**

 **now this is an odd thing. This is part one of two. This is just talking about the units for the story. In other words. End war Bio's but with Big changes with Canada. This is weird Yes I admit**

 **bit I wanted to put this out for people who don't know about the endwar series or who don't know the unit bios.**

 **Part two is out as well!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this whole thing!**

 **Also post what calling you liked best for each of the Nations and post your own Callsign idea and if I like them, which I will. I'll put them in the story**

 **I'd like to give a special shout out to ZeroHuman. With his helpful advise in dealing with Hunters Vs Americans. He says Dust ammunition is not as strong as gun powdered ammo. It was really based on elemental dust that decided its power and Gunpowder was stronger as faster you can get the general point. I'll be ranting about this.**

 **Possibly true. It would explain why Hunters use melee weapons as well. Doesn't mean their any less dangerous. Any way when I started this story I wanted a plan for balance IF IF IF! There would be open hostilities between America and the Kingdoms ONLY IF!. I suppose from now on we can view Aura as a sort of "Extra Kevlar vest" fo r the Hunters. It protects them, I must admit in theory when the Great War was fought as well as the Faunas war. I'd imagine they would use cover and act some what similar to the way Earth warfare doctrine shows. BUT! The difference with us and Remnant minus American experience with war, is Hunters get in close with there melee weapons.**

 **now ZeroHuman as well as a few others think we could beat Hunters with our "better" Ammo if you will. Again We can't forget their Aura, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY the Hunters Semblance! Ruby's Speed would make Americans miss all the dam time. Pyrrha's Magnito semblance would just pull aircraft out of the sky and rise Tanks and Soliders Guns out and up. And Glynda using her "Force" semblance would be the most devastating. Also Emerald's powerful use of Illusion would be even more deadly! Oh wait she's dead. The only time people will rejoice at a black person dying first in this story. Not racist! In confusing American Armed forces.**

 **Now with Dust Ammo. Again ZeroHuman makes a good point. (Go read the review) BUT Going back to volume 3 when JNPR fought team (Name eludes me) when that Sniper Girl kept them pinned down, her bullet destroyed a Rock! Evan if it was a dust round the Size of the round it's self should be more then enough to kill an American Solider who has no Aura and only a Kevlar vest, and then some.**

 **Ruby's weapon, Dust type unknown should be just as deadly as a normal 50Cal alright maybe less. In fact I think regardless of what type of Dust round we see it would be bad enough to an American. What types of Dust do we know of. Lightning, electrocution! Or fried circuits. Earth, Heavy hitting like a 50 caliber? Ice, frozen and painful. And Fire. Yeah.**

 **So let's just believe for a second. Say.. Rens weapons storm flower. By looks and Caliber it would not seem as bad as a sniper, and if it was a Gunpowder round. Kevlar would stop it easy enough. BUT the added effects of Dust... See what I'm saying. Evan if Dust Ammo does not have the velocity and stoping power of Gunpowder it would have the elemental effect. (And oh my God I just talked RPG Nerd).**

 **Also HELL Yeah Atlas is severely weak in Cyber security. But I plan on fixing that. EMP's will be the new thing in Atlas. Also Atlas while they could not send them through Scanners at airports the Android model like Penny is could be used as infiltration. Americans would just think there dumb or something.**

 **Vale and Vacuo, still thinking on what do to.**

 **ALSO! BIG IMPORTANT THING! Russia! Earlier in the Story I said Russia sent Five Brigades as well as two expeditionary unit's to Canada. Well an Expeditionary force is an entire Invasion forces. Then I said they came with 25'000 men. Well after thinking it over and realizing that is to small! I want a large enough force for America to really show its power. And with Canada the Russian force need to be Bigger. So Five Brigades and ONE Expeditionary force.**

 **How ever I realize Russia just lost it's supply line. So I have been forced to do a stupid thing for the sake of the plot.**

 **Alaska is rich in untapped Oil. (And dust) Russian forces have taking control of said Oil rich areas and are using that to supply it's war machine. Lazy yes but for the sake of the plot I Could not think of a better way to keep them going.**

 **Now with Canada, in the Game endwar they along with the UK formed the New commonwealth. And was not part of the EF. But with America gone and with an Alliance I'm Giving Canada the EF Military forces.**

 **Sigh.**

 **Also one last question people have been asking. Here's the answer.**

 **пепел уходе гвардейской бригады в настоящее время.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own any thing in this story except for plot. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners!**

 **remember people!**

 **пепел уходе гвардейской бригады в настоящее время.**

* * *

 **American Forces.**

 **(some editing to all Bios)**

 **The Joint Strike Force is a fairly new concept created just before the end of the Isis war they are known for their integration of both air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "Guardians of Freedom", (not the real motto but WAY better.) these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world as well as Remnant, in theory. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. Though America has focused more on "Civilian Satellites rather then Military. All JSF troops come from every branch of the U.S. Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the JSF recruits from are Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Army 160th Special Operation Aviation Regiment, Air Force Pararescuemen ("PJs"), and even Ghost Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Third Echelon.**

 **The JSF is now beginning to take a more active role in the forefront of Use S Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversely defending critical locations in Menagerie while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines.**

 **Given its size and scope, the JSF likely recruits from more "conventional" formations of the US Armed Forces as its prime source of personnel, especially as vehicle crews, with members of US SOCOM being the relative minority and acting in a training capacity.**

* * *

 **Ghosts**

 **Troops come from every branch of the U.S. military to join the ranks of the JSF. Walk into any JSF barracks and you'll see men and women from Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Green Berets, Air Force Pararescuemen (PJs), and even Ghost Recon teams. This means that many fresh JSF recruits have already undergone extensive training before they even put on the JSF uniform. The purpose of JSF training is to unite all the different doctrines from other special operations unit into one, unified doctrine. JSF instructors are some of the toughest in the world, and have learned to glean the best parts of every special operations branch and implement it into the training plan. They are troops who would consider the morality of their actions, and hate to execute unethical missions and tasks. JSF Ghosts are the best all around troops, able to effectively complete all missions given to them.**

 **JSF Ghosts are armed with the Special Operations Forces Combat Assault Rifle Advance 1, or SCAR A1. The events which led up to the adoption of this weapon are actually quite controversial. The rifle itself is of Belgian origin and was originally designed in two variants, one chambered in 5.56mm NATO and another which used 7.62mm NATO cartridges.**

 **The current SCAR A1 is essentially the same weapon, only it has been redesigned by a U.S. company to chamber the newer 6.8mm Cartridge. The US claimed that the SCAR A1 is a different weapon with its own patent due to the changes US arms makers implemented to enable the weapon to chamber the 6.8mm round. This claim infuriated the original manufacturers of the weapon and numerous lawsuits followed, none of which have been settled. Despite its rocky adoption, the SCAR A1 has proven to be a formidable rifle and a marked improvement over the US Military's previous weapon systems.**

 **Weapons**

 **SCAR A1 assault rifle XM9 assault rifle  
XM322 grenade launcher Nora would love that one  
M120 sniper rifle **

**Ghost Squads callsigns are derived from mythical creatures such as vampires and spectres as well as words associated with marksmanship and stealth.**

 **Bullseye,**

 **Boogeyman,**

 **Creeper,**

 **Ghost,**

 **Hitman,**

 **Icepick,**

 **Killshot,**

 **Ninja,**

 **Phantom,**

 **Specter,**

 **Vampire,**

 **Werewolf,**

* * *

 **Pioneers**

 **Sometimes just being a ordinary member of the JSF isn't enough. When a typical JSF recruit wants to go one step further, he or she becomes a Pioneer. Just like JSF Ghosts, Pioneers come from every branch of the U.S. military as well as numerous intelligence agencies and private organizations. Pioneers can quickly and effectively deploy an array of advanced weaponry and other devices that may give their battalion a valuable edge in battle. However, their tools are less advanced as those employed by the Enforcer Corps.**

 **Pioneers are essentially a blending of traditional battlefield engineers and heavy infantry. They can provide an extra punch on the battlefield to help give infantry a fighting chance against vehicles and gunships. However, to be effective in these roles, Pioneers must be in cover. They can also plant area defense systems, remove enemy area denial weapons, and even fortify captured Uplinks by calling in air-dropped Sentry Drones. A good commander will have to keep his or her Pioneers well-protected as they have little chance of coming out on top in a firefight with enemy riflemen.**

 **JSF Pioneers can be equipped with the APE-1A2, a revolutionary new exoskeleton developed specifically for the JSF by a private U.S. military contractor. The APE-1A2 allows its user to carry triple his or her body weight. When using the exoskeleton, carrying their primary weapon, the AT5CQ rocket launcher, is no longer a burden. For extreme firepower Pioneers can become support gunners by pairing their exoskeletons with a devastating man-portable microgun that fires the same 6.8mm rounds as the SCAR A1. The combination of high firepower, armor, and exoskeletons can turn a single Pioneer into a walking gun turret.**

 **Weapons**

 **SCAR A1  
SCAR A1C  
M268 SAW **

**AT5CQ**

 **Pioneer callsigns are derived from terms used in gambling games, terms from card games in particular.**

 **Boxcars  
**

 **Full House**

 **Blackjack**

 **Double Down**

 **Straight Flush**

 **Ante Up  
**

 **Wild Card**

 **Joker  
**

 **Two Pair**

 **Roulette**

 **Casino**

* * *

 **Schwartzkopf  
**

 **The Pentagon likes to refer to the M5A2 Schwarzkopf as the world's premiere mounted combat system, and it's easy to see why. This Main Battle Tank is the pride of the JSF and can endure massive punishment while dealing out the same. Its 120mm smoothbore cannon is capable of blasting apart enemy fortifications while its advanced fire control system gives it unsurpassed accuracy. Unlike the M118 Fastback, the M5A2 still uses a gas turbine rather than a diesel hybrid engine.**

 **Named after General Norman Schwarzkopf, this mounted combat system is yet another example of the end results from the Future Combat Systems program. While its primary armament, a 120mm smooth bore cannon, is essentially unchanged from tanks of previous generations, the rounds it's capable of firing are updated to be much more punishing. The M5A2 is a mix of the old and the new. It still has the tried and true .50 caliber coaxial heavy machinegun, but can now be fitted with the RAVEN 20mm chain gun. It has an engine that runs on fossil fuels but its advanced fire control system gives it a level of accuracy that is unheard of. The Schwarzkopf can even be equipped with an Advanced Active Defense System which provides added protection against an array of high-explosive anti-tank (HEAT) weaponry.**

 **Specifications**

 **Length: 33' 1" (9.47 m)  
Width: 12' 0" (3.66 m)  
Height: 8' 3" (2.51 m)  
Weight: 40 tons  
Powerplant: 1,650hp gas turbine engine Armament**

 **120mm smoothbore cannon RAVEN 20mm chain gun 7.62 coaxial gun  
12.7 machine gun**

 **Schwarzkopf callsign seem to deal with powerful or brutal forces.  
**

 **Thunder,**

 **Slugger,**

 **Crusher,**

 **Slammer,**

 **Grinder,**

 **Butcher,**

 **Hammer,**

 **Stomper,**

 **Punisher,**

* * *

 **AH-80  
**

 **The AH-80 almost never happened. Its original design went through extensive research and development but was canned due to budget cuts in early 2004. However, the recent arms race prompted a revival of the program. The Blackfoot's predecessor was renamed and became the AH-80, which is now in service. Its most distinct design characteristic is its canard rotor/wing design.**

 **The AH-80 Blackfoot is a stealthy, high-agility gunship that represents the latest innovations in helicopter design. Its unique fly-by-wire 2.0 system cuts down the time required to train a pilot. It can also be upgraded to use a high-efficiency hydrogen engine which was developed by a company based in Southern California. Its targeting system is another point of pride for its developers. Previous gunship targeting systems were connected to the gunner's helmet, pointing the gunship's chain gun at wherever the gunner is looking. The Blackfoot's advanced targeting system takes this premise one step further and actually monitors the gunner's eyes making targeting virtually instantaneous and incredibly precise. Once the gunner has a target picked out, the Blackfoot's 30mm chain gun can make short work of it. The Blackfoot is also equipped with rockets and guided air to ground missiles, making it a very effective tank-killing unit.**

 **The canard rotor/wing spins like a helicopter but can also be fixed to act like a wing. Early pilots who flew the Blackfoot for the first time were often worried by the chopper's lack of a rear rotor blade, but once they got up into the air these concerns quickly disappeared. The advanced canard rotor/wing design of the AH-80 allows it to perform an amazing array of aerobatic maneuvers.**

 **Specifics**

 **Length: 45' 3" (13.79 m)  
Width: 18' 2" (5.54 m)  
Height: 9' 9" (2.97 m)  
Weight: 11,000 lbs (4,989.52 kg) Powerplant: 2,100hp hydrogen engine Armament**

 **30mm chaingun**

 **Joint Common Missiles Hydra-70 Rockets**

 **Blackfoot callsigns are all named after snakes.**

 **Copperhead**

 **Viper**

 **Cottonmouth**

 **Mamba**

 **Boomslang**

 **Krait**

 **Cobra**

 **Diamondback**

 **Bushmaster**

 **Taipan**

 **Trivia**

 **The AH-80 is based off the design for the RAH-66 Comanche. The similarity of the cockpit shape is especially striking.**

* * *

 **Fast backs**

 **Upon first inspection, the M118 Fastback looks like little more than an updated version of infantry fighting vehicle designs used at the close of the 20th Century. However, it represents a huge leap forward in IFV design. It is capable of engaging both ground and airborne targets and can quickly provide transport for a full squad of riflemen or engineers. Faster, more fuel-efficient, deadlier, and tougher than its predecessors, the Fastback incorporates many features pioneered by the Future Combat Systems program.**

 **The M118 Fastback may look familiar on the outside, but it's a whole new beast on the inside. Its original 600hp turbo-diesel engine has been replaced by a more fuel-efficient hybrid engine. Advances in hybrid technology have allowed for this change to be made without a sacrifice in horsepower or torque while leaving the vehicle's weight virtually unchanged.**

 **Lessons learned from the Army's Stryker program led to the M118 being a tracked vehicle rather than a wheeled one. The Fastback also includes a full suite of electronic countermeasures and is fully "wired" according to specifications set by the Future Combat Systems program.** **Its main armament, a dual-feed chain gun, has been upgraded from 25mm to 30mm. This helps to simplify supply logistics for JSF battalions because JSF gunships use the same type of ammunition. It also has the added benefit of increasing both the range at which the Fastback can engage enemy targets and its hitting power.**

 **Specifications**

 **Length: 21'2"  
Width: 10'6"  
Height: 9'9"  
Weight: 50.000 lbs  
Powerplant: 600HP Hybrid Engine Armament: **

**30mm Chain Gun  
AA Railgun  
7,62mm coaxial gun AA Missile System Point Defense System**

 **The callsigns of Fastbacks seems to deal with means of transportation.**

 **Sidecar**

 **Yellow Cab**

 **Cabbie**

 **Teamster**

 **Sleigh Ride**

 **Pack Mule (Derp XP)**

 **Handles**

 **Boxcar**

 **Blue Cab**

 **Rednose (LOLZ)**

* * *

 **M118 Spartan**

 **Few aspects of war are more jarring than incoming artillery fire. While much has changed by the year 2020, artillery is still mostly the same: big guns shooting big shells at long ranges. When development of the Future Combat Systems Non-Line-of-Sight Cannon first began the goal was to create a self-propelled howitzer that was "next generation" in every way, starting with a brand new gun. Various types of guns were developed and tested for the M320 Spartan, but none were fully satisfactory. Eventually, a high-ranking Pentagon officer said, "if it ain't broke, don't fix it." As a result, the JSF decided to continue to use the 155mm gun which has been depended upon by US troops for decades. The gun itself may not be new, but the ammunition it uses is state-of-the-art. Innovations in 155mm rounds have led to ultra- precise guided munitions that give the Spartan previously unheard-of levels of accuracy. Plus, the rounds themselves are deadlier than ever.**

 **A barrage from a battery of Spartans is sure to wreak havoc upon the enemy. When upgraded with Grid Smasher rocket pods, the amount of firepower a single M320 can bring into play is enough to quickly level an entire city block. However, like all artillery units, Spartans cannot target units at short range and are easy prey for enemies at close range.**

 **Specifications**

 **Length: 29' 6" (8.99 m)  
Width: 10' 1" (3.07m)  
Height: 10' 5" (3.18m)  
Weight: 26 tons  
Powerplant: 480hp hybrid engine Armament **

**M126 155mm Howitzer  
Grid Smasher rocket pods**

 **Spartan call signs are all related to firearms.**

 **Short Fuse**

 **Impact**

 **Bombard**

 **Longarm**

 **Stoner**

 **Pounder**

 **Shotgun**

 **Magnum**

 **Garand**

 **Gunny**

 **Bigguns**

 **Thumper**

* * *

 **The Canadian Enforcer Corps. The CEC is uses technology gifted by the EF. The EF, and by extension CEF is supposedly the most technologically advanced Group of Nations on the Planet. Using High Energy Lasers (HEL) and electronic warfare. The Enforcer Corps are mainly the peacekeepers for the EF, and the main defense for the CEF but when World War rolled around they are moved to lethal force. Their motto is "Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum" which in Latin means, "If you want peace, prepare for war."**

 **The European Federation Enforcer Corps and by extension Canada which is nearly identical in modeling, is made up of veteran elite counter-terrorist and peacekeeping forces throughout Europe. After the loss of America the EU was Forced to unite under one banner to hold off total collapse. Calm and precise, these highly-trained and experienced soldiers are especially skilled in urban warfare. They excel in electronic warfare as well as deployment of advanced directed energy weapons technology, and have the fastest battlefield vehicles. The Enforcer Corps also have access to the world's best "less than lethal" weaponry. (Shit)**

* * *

 **Kommando's**

 **Being a Kommando in the Enforcer Corps is considered one of the highest honors a soldier can have in the Canadian Military. The Enforcers Corps excel in urban and counterterrorism tactics.**

 **The Enforcer Corps Kommandos includes members that come from elite special operations ground unite's. Unlike the JSF Kommando units are encouraged to stick with the tactics and doctrines of their original units rather than conform to one universal rule set. This means one group of Enforcers Corps Kommandos may behave and function in a manner that is radically different from another. Canadian commanders feel that this will help keep their enemies off balance and allow for more specialized deployments. All Enforcer Corps battalions excel in urban and counterterrorist operations. (White Fang MOFO'S**

 **Members of the Enforcer Corps Kommandos pride themselves on their professionalism and hold themselves up to a very high standard. In a sense, they are the perfect modern- day embodiment of the medieval knight: chivalrous, brave, and steadfast in their beliefs. However, this should not be mistaken for softness they are a highly disciplined and trained fighting force with extensive experience. Enforcers Crops Kommandos are capable of carrying out their orders with chilling efficiency and are not afraid to make sacrifices for the "greater good" (The "leave and sacrifice people" kind)**

 **The Kommandos have an emphasis on technological superiority and mobility they are the only Nations in the world in whichTheir personal firearms appear to fire microwave enhanced rounds.**

 **Various conflicts in the late 20th and early 21st century showed how lacking the 5.56mm NATO round was. When the Europe was forced to federate and broke away from NATO, it was decided that the Enforcers Corps needed to adopt a new rifle cartridge. Ironically, the Europeans decided to go with a 7mm NATO round that is actually a modernized version of a .280 caliber round created in the late 1940s. Immediately after the decision was made to adopt this cartridge, manufacturers in Belgium (E3000 Carbine), France (FMS AG2 Assault Rifle), and Austria (UAR 7 Bullpup Support Weapon) began mass production of 7mm weapons earmarked for Enforcer Corps Kommandos use.**

 **And then supplied to Canada in the new NATO Alliance.**

 **Tactics and strategies vary from one Enforcer Corps Kommando group to another. European/Canadian commanders see this as an asset because enemies are always kept on their toes and individual groups are able to make a niche for their abilities, as well as make a name for themselves. The Enforcer Corps Kommandos are especially known for their superb skill in urban combat. Few soldiers can match their ability to storm and secure buildings.**

 **Primary Armament: E3000 assault rifle. UAR 7 Bullpup Assault Rifle/ JO-2 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle.**

 **Kommando callsigns are derived from swords, appropriate considering their preciseness.**

 **French Callsigns**

 **Katana**

 **Glaive**

 **Bronze**

 **Cyclone**

 **Mousquetaire**

 **Acier**

 **Xiphos**

 **Jade**

 **Sparte**

 **Scalpel**

 **Argent**

 **Épée**

* * *

 **Grenadiers:**

 **Grenadiers use the most sophisticated technology of any engineer infantry. Their name is a homage to the grenadiers of Imperial European armies, who originally used hand- thrown grenades before escalating to hand mortars, and so on. Grenadiers in the Canadian Enforcer Corps are highly educated, extremely intelligent, and very well equipped. What sets the CEC apart from the SGB and JSF and even their EFFC is their deployment oflethal weaponry and use of ballistic shields. The mentality of the Canadian Enforcer Corps is to accomplish the mission, and defend the home country** **. Because of the high requirements for CEC Grenadiers, many members are a bit older than the average soldier serving in the European Federation's armed services.**

Technological Overview

 **Primary Armament- Milana 2 missile launcher, MP12 4.6MM sub machine gun**

 **Secondary Armament- Squad Taser ballistic shield**

 **Instead of a light machinegun, one soldier in every unit of Canadian Enforcer Corps Grenadiers carries a long-range, Anti materiel Rifel as well as a heavy impact ballistic Shield. The Grenadiers also have access to a millimeter-wave Active Denial System. This device won't kill its targets, but works well as a suppression device. Plus, if the situation calls for it, any enemy forces disabled by the taser or ADS can be taken out with lethal force by riflemen equipped with conventional firearms.**

 **The comms system, body armor, and other high-tech components of the CEC Infantry gear is the result of blending next-generation infantry technology gifted by France and Germany. The predecessor to this gear was first issued in 2004 and the systems and weapons used have been continuously updated and improved since then. It is widely accepted that the body armor worn by Grenadiers in the Enforcer Corps is the best-designed body armor in the world as far as comfort and usability are concerned but provides slightly less protection than armor used by the SGB and JSF.**

 **CEC Engineers are also armed with the German-manufactured MP12 sub machinegun which is chambered in 4.6mm and designed to be effective against body armor. However, the small size of the 4.6mm round limits its "knock down" power. For armored threats, CEC Grenadiers can deploy the MILANA-2, an advanced anti-armor shoulder- launched missile or their the Anti Material Rifles**

 **Grenadier Callsigns**

 **Various professions that require skill and precision, or technology-associated terms**

 **Rewire  
Tinker **

**Safecracker**

 **Watchmaker**

 **Toolkit**

 **Surgeon**

 **Mainframe**

 **Machinesmith**

 **Locksmith**

 **Hacker**

 **Firewall**

* * *

 **AMZ-26**

 **Compared to Russian BTR-112_Cockroach and American M118_Fastback offerings, the AMZ-26 is an incredibly fuel-efficient vehicle. Its fossil fuel and electric hybrid engine "sips" gasoline rather than guzzles it and is extremely quiet for a military vehicle. What's remarkable is that the Badger can outrun other IFVs while still maintaining its high level of fuel efficiency.**

 **Tech Commentary**

 **European Federatio soldiers often joke that if the AMZ-26 was provided to the British and Canadians, the units operating it would run out of tea before running out of gasoline. The manufacturers of the Badger's hybrid engine point to it as the very pinnacle of hybrid power plant technology, providing both speed and power while maintaining an astonishing level of fuel efficiency. The Badger is also considerably lighter than other IFVs, which means it can quickly speed towards Uplink points. The Badger has a Spanish-made 30mm dual-feed chain gun with a firing rate of 700 rounds per minute. It is also a modular design so both its armor and weaponry can be quickly replaced with newer, more advanced upgrades. One popular upgrade is the replacement of the 30mm chain gun with a special multipurpose TOW missile system that is capable of engaging both ground and air targets (albeit at close range only for the latter).** **Another unique feature brought about by high tech European engineering is the Badger's High-Powered Microwave emitter. This system has both lethal and non-lethal settings. The non-lethal setting can quickly disperse groups of infantry by inflicting an intense sensation of being burned alive while not actually causing any physical damage. The lethal setting is much more fearsome and some commanders prefer not to use it as the end results are described as "horrific".**

 **Specifications**

 **Length: 7.0 meters  
Width: 3.0 meters  
Height: 2.4 meters  
Weight: 6.9 tons  
Powerplant: 552HP Hybrid Engine Armament:**

 **30mm Chaingun / TOW-Missile-System:**

 **non-lethal subsonic acoustic emitter / lethal HPM**

 **Badger Callsigns The callsigns of Badgers are derived from the names of European rivers.**

 **French Callsigns**

 **Baliste**

 **Foudre Loire**

 **Rapière**

 **Rhin**

 **Poignard**

 **Mousquet**

 **Tibre**

 **Vistule**

 **Javelot**

* * *

 **Panther-1A3**

 **Once again, the European focus on high technology and speed is evident. The Panther excels in maneuverability and yet is still a very capable weapons platform. By combining its 120mm main gun with a newly-designed automatic loading system the Euros have made the Panther 1A3 one of the fastest-firing tanks in the world. It also uses a more robust version of the same hybrid engine that powers the AMZ-26 Badger.**

 **The Panther is the fastest tank in the world and affords the European Federation and Canadian forces considerable advantages against less mobile forces. Panthers will be able to transverse to the areas where they are most needed with reliable speed making the Panther an ideal quick response force for European and Canadian forces. The Panther can upgrade its main gun to fire high powered microwave shells which can have a devastating eff** **ect on opponents. The THEL is also a deadly close quarters defense weapon which will help the Panther shred combat drones and enemy infantry. The 1A3 is the weakest tank compared to the American and Russian MBT's.** **The list of manufacturers for the Panther 1A3 Mounted Combat System reads like a "who's who" of the biggest European auto, tech, and weapons companies. Its main cannon is of German design, its targeting system is French, its power plant is from Austria, its gearbox is from Italy. The European Federation proudly boasts this fact, but keeps quiet about the Panther's chassis which is actually Israeli. In fact, much of the Panther's internal design and layout is "borrowed" from the Israelis. Much of that technology, e.g. the Merkava tank were originally designed by the Israeli**.

 **By using the same hybrid engine technology that powers the AMZ-26 Badger, the Panther 1A3 is able to go much longer between refueling, especially when compared to the M5A2 and T-100 making the logistical problems of supplying Panther units less troublesome or expensive, considering the historical fuel problems of tanks. Also during during World War 3 this could be a vital advantage. However, in order to make the engine powerful enough to move all of the Panther's bulk, some concessions had to be made as far as noise and efficiency are concerned.**

 **The Panther is also equipped with a 7.62mm chain gun which can be replaced with a high-power microwave emitter. The high-power microwave transmitter is considered a "cruel" weapon by critics, and a move has been made to have them banned. As a result, the Panther despite it being the weakest tank it is one of the most feared main battle tanks in the world.**

 **SpecificationsLength: 8.9m Width: 3.8m Height: 3.4m Weight: 40 tons**

 **Power Plant: 1,200 hp Hybrid Engine co-axial 7.62mm machine gun AA 7.62 mm machine gun**

 **120 mm smoothbore cannon/High-power micowave emitter**

* * *

 **French Callsigns**

 **are named after mountains**

 **Diamant**

 **Grenade**

 **Topaze**

 **Mont Blanc**

 **Séisme**

 **Guerrier**

 **Etna**

 **Pirate**

 **Espadon**

 **Olympe**

 **Trivia**

 **The 1A3 is likely named for the earlier Panthers in use by Germany in the 1940's**

* * *

 **Pah-6**

 **Specifications**

 **Length: 45' 7" (14.2 m)  
Width: 15' 5" (4.7 m)  
Height: 12' 2" (3.7 m)  
Weight: 12,125 lbs (5,500 kg)  
Powerplant: 2x 1,500 kw turboshaft engines Armament:**

 **30mm chaingun  
70mm rockets  
HOT Missile/Area Effect Missile**

 **The PAH-6 is a technological wonder due to its dual hydrogen-powered turboshaft engines. It is the 2nd generation version of a line of combat helicopters that were first deployed in 2003. Since then this series of attack choppers has demonstrated high lethality and survivability. The Cheetah is lighter, more energy-efficient, and more maneuverable than previous generations by a wide margin.**

 **Tech Commentary**

 **Europe has been on the forefront of alternative energy sources ever since 2009. As a result, units like the PAH-6 Cheetah are powered by some of the most technologically- advanced "green" engines in the entire world. What's amazing is that these "green" engines are just as effective as their fossil fuel-powered counterparts from a generation ago. However, manufacturing these engines is complex and time-consuming. One unique feature of the Cheetah is its shrouded tail rotor. Not only does this reduce its acoustic signature, but it also protects the tail rotor from damage. The Cheetah is capable of a number of high agility maneuvers and can even perform a loop while equipped with a full combat load out. The Cheetah is armed with the HOT-3, an optically tracked, laser guided missile using a tandem warhead. This reflects the EFEC's roots as EFEC decided to equip the PAH-6 with optically-guided missiles to minimize collateral damage and deal the most damage in protecting the Federation. Also keeping with EFEC doctrine is the Cheetah's emphasis on speed. Canadian Cheetah's are nearly identical all except the guided missile.**

 **Cheetah Callsigns**

 **Cheetah flights are given names after rare minerals and precious stones. Probably a metaphor for their colors and great blue tracers that they bring to the battlefield after engaging enemies.**

 **French Callsigns**

 **Titane**

 **Lithium**

 **Chrome**

 **Émeraude**

 **Cobalt**

 **Platine**

 **Saphir**

 **Onyx**

 **Améthyste**

 **Grenat**

 **Fléau**

 **Turquoise**

* * *

 **Russian Forces.**

* * *

 **It is without a doubt that the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Wolves believe it is better to be feared than to be loved. They are known for their toughness, brutality, and ruthlessness in combat. The SGB Wolves were born shortly after Americas disappearance when Russia was faltering under the Vacum America left behind. As well as consolidating power and territory. Wolves may very well be the single most feared military unit in the entire world.**

 **This has led to many critics who say that the Wolves are little more than sociopaths and thugs who enjoy killing. However, this criticism is both unfair and untrue, as the men and women who make up this group have just seen so much conflict and war in Russia's conquests that what is considered inhuman to others no longer fazes them. Also, considering them just "thugs" would be a fatal mistake as they are among the most skilled and experienced soldiers in the world.**

 **Spetsnaz Wolves are extremely tough whereas JSF Ghosts rely on technology and training, and the EF and CEC Kommandos focus on skill and precision. No other infantry unit can outfight a firefight as long as they can.**

 **The Wolves seem to have a preference towards female snipers and every Spetsnaz sniper is female. This may be based on the World War Two stereotype of Soviet women serving in any combat roles not likely to be engaged in melee - snipers, field medics, anti-aircraft gunners, etc - and does not reflect the post-WWII situation, with less then 1% of all early-21st century Russian military personnel being female, and the bulk of them serving in clerical or rear-echelon medical roles.**

 **Technological Overview**

 **Russia decided to stay with what works. The AK-74 and its variants are still in use in 2020, despite essentially being the rechambered version of the baseline AK, a design that was created in 1947 and saw little change since. A number of improvements have been made upon its 5.45 mm ammunition, but the rifle itself is essentially unchanged. The only difference is that now an array of attachments are easily installed on the weapon and the muzzle brake has been improved.**

 **Snipers in the Wolves are armed with the OSV-120 sniper rifle. This is the newest and most advanced rifle in the SGB arsenal. When evaluating weapons for SGB use no existing designs met its requirements for a high-caliber sniper rifle. This led to the development of the OSV-120 in 2009. The design was finalized in 2016. Since then the weapon has gained a reputation for reliability and accuracy.** **SGB armor is worn on the inside of the uniform rather than the outside. The armor itself is heavy and can be both uncomfortable and difficult to move around in. It also gives SGB soldiers a large, bulky look. This, combined with the tenacity, brutality and determination of your average Wolves soldier, can make an SGB charge a very fearsome sight.**

 **Wolves Callsigns**

 **Wolves use callsigns relating to animals and their natural weapons (fangs, tusks), trapping, and warlike names (Death, Devil, War).**

 **Deaths Head**

 **Redfang**

 **Deerhound**

 **Ironclaw**

 **Longtusk**

 **Beartrap**

 **Wardevil**

 **Snowdog**

 **Snowbear**

 **Wolfman**

 **Dogwolf**

 **Switchblade**

 **Trivia**

 **A red beret designates members of MVD (Ministry of the Interior) SpetsNaz - the most elite Russian police SWAT unit. The right to simply put it on is earned through murderous challenges.**

* * *

 **Bears**

 **Bears are the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade's engineer unit comparable to the Enforcers' Grenadiers and JSF's Pioneers. Their weaponry and equipment may be a bit older, but Bears don't let this hinder them. They are every bit as experienced as their rifleman brothers in arms. SGB engineers are quick to adapt to any situation, they can do well against gunships and armored vehicles. They carry Mini Kornet-K RPG launchers, RPG-7s, AK-74s and PP-3000 sub machine guns. They can take down most armored enemies in range when they are in cover or ambush, but are still vulnerable to anti infantry. Bears Are also equipped with anti tank grenades and flamethrowers, augmenting their attacks against tanks and infantry respectively.**

 **Bears are extremely versatile, being able, like all anti tank units, however their grenade launchers and flamethrowers gives them strong anti armor and anti infantry capabilities. Their ability to lay anti-tank and anti-helo mines also improves their usefulness, being able to block routes of attack against all enemy targets.**

 **Technological Overview**

 **Primary Armament - AK-74 assault rifles, PP3000 submachine guns, Mini Kornet-K RPG launcher.**

 **Secondary/Heavy Armaments - Anti-tank grenades, anti-tank, anti-Helo mines, flamethrowers.**

 **If you compare the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade Bears to engineers from the Joint Strike Force or the European and Canadian Enforcer Corps, you may think that they are not as well-equipped and less effective, but looks can be deceiving. All the equipment used by the Bears is battle-proven. It may not look pretty, but it gets the job done. The same can be said for the Bears themselves. Their uniform requirements are not as strict and they often customize their own gear. Basically they are crude but effective.**

 **SGB Bears have an assortment of explosive and support weapons in their arsenal. One especially terrifying weapon deployed by these units is the RP-Z3, a rocket-propelled projectile launcher which is loaded with a warhead that contains numerous incendiary pellets. The SGB can also deploy anti-tank hand grenades and poison gas (under severe scrutiny) for clearing buildings. For anti-armor use, the unit uses shoulder-launched Mini-Kornet-K HEAT missiles. These units can even deploy the AHM-500, an anti-helicopter landmine. This system can fill the sky with nearly 30kg of explosive bomblets when its sensors detect an enemy unit flying overhead.**

 **Bears are still not properly equipped to deal with infantry threats dissipate hosting a Flamethrower. They are equipped with a personal PP3000 submachine gun for defense, but will be easily outgunned by the assault rifles of riflemen units.**

Bear Callsigns

 **Bear callsigns usually refer to some sort of animal, most of them being considered aggressive.**

 **Badger**

 **Blackbear**

 **Gremlin**

 **Grizzly**

 **Wild Boar**

 **Snowcat**

 **Fire Ant**

 **Termite**

 **Note**

 **Bears' armament is an interesting mixture of real and semi-real world weapons. PP-3000 is likely an upgraded version of the KBP Instrument Design Bureau PP-2000, a Russian Personal Defense Weapon. Rather than using a proprietary cartridge like the P90 or MP7, is uses the classic 9x19mm Para, but fires Russian-made 7N21 and 7N30 over- pressurized armor-piercing versions of it - same as the Yarigyn MP-443 Grach handgun.**

 **Seeing the full-length AK-74 in the hands of combat engineers is surprising. The extremely compact AKS-74U is a more logical choice, and the new AK-105 is an intermediate between the two in terms of barrel length. All fire the standard 5.45x39mm cartridge, and are 70% compatible in terms of spare parts.**

 **The launchers are even more interesting. They appear to be the old RPG-7, which is almost as iconic as the American Bazooka, and is still in use with the Russian military, although a replacement, the RPG-26, is already entering service to replace it. The RPG- 7's key advantage is versatility - it can fire at least 5 types of rocket: standard shaped charge, anti-infantry fragmentation, tandem shaped charge to penetrate reactive armor, thermobaric and even a flame-suppressing rocket for fire-fighting.**

 **The particular weapon, the "Mini Kornet K", is supposed to be a "dumb" RPG. But KBP manufactures a wide variety of "instruments", all of them lethal (pistols, SMGs, PDWs, silent .50 sniper rifles, carbines, hunting rifles, automated AA guns, Gatling guns, guided artillery shells, ATGMs, active defense systems etc.), including the 9M133 Kornet anti- tank laser-guided missile (NATO: AT-14 "Spriggan"), which is a crew-operated weapon that definitely needs the Mini prefix to become shoulder-fired. Although the weapon in the game behaves almost like a rocket, creating a beam-riding missile compatible with the RPG-7 is an achievement in itself.**

 **Furthermore, the RP-Z mentioned in background material is inferior to the actual choice of thermobaric weapons available to the Bears: the RPO-A stand-alone rocket launcher, as well as warheads for both RPG-7 and Kornet. The aforementioned RPO-A is officially called "flamethrower", because it's used for bunker clearing - everything and everyone inside is either crushed by the blast wave or incinerated by the explosion.**

* * *

 **And this is it for part 1 sorry for all the long explanation. But for those of you who don't know the Endwar series this is for you! Part two is up as well! Hope this odd chapter is OK**


	20. Chapter 20 part 2 Neo of the CIA

**Here is part two. Well finish off the unit BIO's then we'll do a flash back to focus on teams RWBYN JNPR and CFVY. Sorry for the long boring Unit Bios but I wanted to do it for those who don't know what to expect. This is the real one I guess. Any way love like fav love and REVIEW! I need reviews! Send Reviews! Oh yeah!**

 **CONGRATULATIONS! The United States of Remnant is the Number 1 story on the list when you search for top reviews under just Team CFVY! We're on the first list for reviews under Team JNPR and RWBY as well! Still a long way to go though. But oh well love y'all any way!**

 **Now I'm telling you one of the plot points I have had planned for a long time. As many of you have been wondering. Where's Cinder? I'll go ahead and tell you. Cinder will be in the Care of the Guards Brigade! Dun Dun Dun!**

 **Russia and the White Fang, teaming up. Oh boy.**

 **and please read the AN of part 1 that is important! I talk about the future of the story..somewhat**

* * *

 **Russian Units.**

* * *

 **Ogre MBT:**

 **The T-100 Ogre is the Main Battle Tank of the Spetznaz Guard Brigades.**

 **Compared with its equivalents in other forces, the M5A2 Schwarzkopf and the Panther 1A3, the Ogre aims for sheer brute force. The new massive 152.4 mm smoothbore high-velocity cannon provides it with firepower unrivalled by any other anti-vehicle weapon, while the combination of heavy composite armor plating, explosive reactive armor, Shtora electronic countermeasure system and Arena hard-kill anti-missile system allow it to absorb phenomenal mounts of punishment.**

 **Tech Commentary**

 **If there's one thing the Russians have excelled at, it's making tough armored vehicles. In terms of raw firepower and armor, no other tank in the world matches the T-100. Its massive 152 mm smoothbore gun is of a completely new design and dwarfs those of other tanks. The range and full capabilities of the Ogre's main gun are a tightly-kept secret.**

 **Standard T-100's are already incredibly lethal, but the SGB have continued to upgrade and modify these behemoths. One popular upgrade is to fit the Ogre with two 12.7 mm anti-aircraft guns, one attached to each side of the turret. The Ogre can also be upgraded with a mine plough that enables it to carve channels through enemy minefields. This helps compensate for the lack of Russian smart mine technology. The actual thickness and composition of the T-100's armor is also a well-kept secret, but it is known that the SGB employs a number of additional survivability features in the Ogre, such as next-generation explosive reactive armor. One of the reasons so little information is available on the Ogre is because the first T-100s rolled off the assembly lines in late 2018. This void of information has only led to widespread speculation, and very often, exaggeration of its abilities.**

 **Specifications**

 **Primary Armament - 152 mm smoothbore cannon  
Secondary Armament- Optional Bumblebee flamethrower, co-axial MG.  
Special Features - Able to run over minor obstacles  
Effective Against - IFV Transports, Artillery, Riflemen, and unprotected Engineers. Venerable to - Gunships, Engineers in cover or garrisoned  
Length - 9.8 m  
Width - 3.9 m  
Height - 2.3 m  
Weight - 60 tons  
Power Plant - 1375 HP Diesel Engine **

**Ogre Callsigns**

 **The Callsigns for the Ogre are mostly those taken from monsters, or other large brutish animals, fitting the Ogre's reputation.**

 **Ogre**

 **Troll**

 **Mastodon**

 **Bullmoose**

 **Rhino**

 **Minotaur**

 **Warpig**

 **Bison**

 **Bugbear**

 **Dragon**

 **Griffon**

 **Mammoth**

 **Trivia**

 **Due to two parallel T-series designations existing in the USSR before and during WWII, a T-100 designation was already applied to the T-100 prototype twin-turret heavy tank.  
A high-velocity, long-barrel 152.4 mm tank gun is the most powerful weapon ever mounted in a rotating turret of a land vehicle. So far it has only been mounted on experimental tanks - for example, late Soviet prototype Object 292. Two closest contenders amongst vehicles that were in use would be the WWII-era Soviet KV-2, with a 152 mm bunker-buster howitzer, and the Cold War-era American M551 Sheridan, mounting a 152 mm gun/missile launcher. Both however had much lower muzzle velocity and recoil. **

**T-100 Ogre's formidable size is highly unorthodox for Soviet/Russian school of tank- building. All Soviet (and later Russian) main battle tanks that seen mass production were designed to be compact and relatively lightweight, so that transporting them would be easier.**

 **Interestingly, all models of Russian tanks, IFVs and tank destoyers have mounted an autoloader since the T-64, but it says the T-100 can be upgraded with an autoloader. This could merely mean an upgrade to an extant autoloader or the fitting of one from scratch. However, a notable consideration is that the sheer mass of 152 mm shells can approach the range of 50 kg; the aforementioned KV-2 was staffed by not one but two loaders.**

 **Soviets were notable for their development of remarkably effective flame tanks, primarily because these tanks retained their main guns and mounted the flame projector instead of a co-axial or hull machine gun. Furthermore, since 1950s flamethrowers that projected a stream of burning fuel have been phased out in favor of rocket-propelled incendiaries, still known in Russian parlance as flamethrowers; in particular, the RPO-A Shmel'**

* * *

 **BTR-112**

 **By 2020 the surviving great powers have built Infantry Fighting Vehicles with Anti-aircraft abilities. However, many of them are either better at being anti-aircraft platforms than transports, or better transports than anti-aircraft platforms. With the Cockroach, the Spetsnaz Guard Brigade has managed to create a nearly perfect balance. The BTR-112 Cockroach is the IFV for the SGB. It is armed with two 57 mm AA cannons. Their damage output can be increased against heavy units or buildings by adding ATGM systems and it's AA capacity can be further upgraded with a short range air defense radar.**

 **Technological Overview**

 **Primary Armament- 57mm Autocannons, coaxial 7.62mm MG, 27mm AA guns (optional) Special features- Can carry one squad of Wolves or Bears**

 **The dual 57 mm autocannons used by the BTR-112 Cockroach are nothing new. 57 mm guns have been used for anti-aircraft purposes as far back as the 1950s. Previous vehicles equipped with these cannons were found to be unsatisfactory for AA applications due to their slow rate of fire and poor fire control systems. This is not the case for the BTR-112. Its modernized 57 mm autocannons are married to a state-of-the- art fire control computer and are deadly accurate against low-flying airborne threats. 88 mm rockets launchers, the same ones used on the KA-65 Howler, can also attached to the BTR-112 for added firepower.**

 **Despite its large guns and vast collection of onboard electronics, the BTR-112 can still comfortably carry a full squad of SGB Bears or Wolves. Its size and weight makes the Cockroach a bit slower, but its heavy armor makes it remarkably tough. The BTR-112 is built on the same platform as the KV-20 and is roughly the same size. Its powerplant is also the same as its artillery-focused counterpart.**

 **Specifications**

 **Length- 11.5m  
Width- 3.5 m  
Height- 4.0m  
Weight- 60 Tons  
Poweplant- 800 HP diesel engine Crew- 2-3 crewmen **

**Cockroach Callsigns**

 **Iron Sides**

 **Tortoise**

 **Freight train**

 **Mermaid**

 **Steelcage**

 **Armadillo**

 **Goblin**

 **Boxcar**

 **Ursa**

 **Trivia**

 **The chassis seems to be related to the South-African Ratel IFV and the G6 howitzer from Denel, while the guns and missiles are located like on Russian combined gun-missile anti-aircraft systems such as the Tunguska, the Pantsir and the naval Kortik.  
The guns seem somewhat small for 57 mm, but Russian 30 mm autocannons (especially when a pair of dual cannons is mounted, such as on the 2K22 Tunguska) can be even deadlier, described as sawing a plane in two with a 5000 RPM stream of shells.  
Russian IFVs are designated BMP, whereas BTR is a designation used for APCs, which are not indended for use in direct combat.  
Such a ramp door makes a firing port-equipped design impossible. To faciliate fire ports, troopers inside must seat back to back, which usually results in a wider exit - or two small doors, like the real-world BMP. The real BTRs have two-piece doors on both sides between pairs of axles (2:2 axle arrangement, as opposed to the Cockroach's 1:2).**

* * *

 **KA-65**

 **After extensive research using statistics from the Afghan campaign the Kamov Aircraft company reasoned that with computer assistance a single pilot could cope with almost any situation. The result of their ten year program of study and flight testing was the Ka-50 Hokum, the world's first single seat coaxial rotor attack helicopter. It was also the first helicopter of any kind to be fitted with an ejection seat. The Ka-50's high degree of technical complexity was also unique for Russian combat equipment (though it is still very survivable). The Ka-65 Howler takes the Ka-50 and improves on it, adding more advanced avionics, more powerful and fuel efficient engines, a second crew member, and stronger quieter rotor blades. The Ka-65 also does away with the ejection seat, which was admittedly no better than auto-rotation.**

 **Technical Specifications**

 **Crew: 2, one behind the other. Lenght- 13.2 m  
Width- 6.1 m  
Height- 5.4 m **

**Weight- 11,000 kg  
Power Plant- 2x, 2,500hp conventional turboshaft engines Primary Armament- 30 mm cannon, 88mm Anti-Tank Missile pods.**

 **Howler Callsigns**

 **Buzzard**

 **Warwitch**

 **Yellow Jacket**

 **Moonmoth**

 **Condor**

 **Hawk**

 **Owl**

 **Snow Owl**

 **Snowgoose**

 **Dragonfly**

 **Trivia**

 **Ka-50 and Ka-52 have their gun mounted on the right side. The undernose cannon is** **borrowed from Mi-28 Havoc. So is a two-man crew; when Kamov had to add a second crewman, they took a Ka-50, located the seats side-by-side, and called it Ka-52. Removing the ejection seat is a bad idea - research in experimental units showed that the seat is of much reassurance to the pilots.**

 **Ka-50/Ka-52 is one of the few units and vehicles exclusive to the real-world Russian Spetsnaz.**

* * *

 **KV-20 Zhukov**

 **The KV-20 is the Spetsnaz Guards artillery piece of choice. Named after Marshal of the Soviet Union Georgy Zhukov, the KV-20 is considered to be crude, but highly effective. Ostensibly designed and built by the MAZ automobile works, the same bureau responsible for the MAZ-7310, the primary TEL for SCUD missiles. The Spetsnaz Guards opted for the traditional cannon over the missiles and rockets traditionally prefered by the Russian/Soviet Armies due to the greater fire rate, and increased accuracy of artillery over rockets. The KV-20 self-propelled artillery piece is also upgradeable to fire chemical rounds and also mount an extra barrel compared to the artillery of the EFEC and the United State's JSF.**

 **Specifications**

 **Length: 11.7m (38.39ft)  
Width: 3.5m (11.48ft)  
Armament: Dual 152mm Howitzers Max Range: est. 30km **

**Behind the Scenes**

 **The vehicle is named for Marshal Georgy Zhukov, the most decorated officer in Russian military history, the Deputy Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Military, and Commander of the Red Army forces at just about every major battle on the Eastern Front in World War II.**

 **The KV designation was originally used during the Second World War (known as the Great Patriotic War in all of the former Soviet Republics) for a series of staggeringly effective early-war heavy tanks, with KV-2 mounting a 152 mm anti-fortification howitzer. The KV stood for Kliment Voroshilov, another Soviet marshal and an esteemed politician of the Interbellum period, fairly widely used as a propaganda figure.**

 **Soviet and Russian artillery systems are distinguished by their GRAU index (e.g. 2S19 "MSTA-S" and rarely have additional designations (compare 6P20, otherwise known as AK-74.  
A project for a Russian dual self-propelled howitzer did exist, the 2S35 "Coalition-SV", but it had an over-and-under design and a tracked chassis borrowed from either the existing MSTA-S or the expected T-95 (which has been cancelled). **

**Zhukov callsigns**

 **Zhukov callsigns are named after religious or natural catastrophies and some other themes from heavy explosive weapons**

 **Firebolt  
**

 **Deluge**

 **Maelstrom**

 **Circus**

 **Cannon**

 **God's Wrath**

 **Firestorm**

 **Shockwave**

 **Boombear**

 **Steelcry**

 **Sledgehammer.**

 **And done! Finally! Ok here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Location Beacon Academy. Right after America takes in the fifteen Faunas Refugees. Team RWBYN' dorm rooms**

'I can't believe America would do that for the Faunas!' Yang had said.

'I'm glad they did that for them, it's about time someone stood up for them.' Ruby said as well.

'Well I for one am relieved! I thought for a moment America was rejecting them but I'm happy I'm wrong.' Wiess commented.

'A-All my life I've grown up Believeing that freedom and equality was never going to come to us but- _But I'm glad I can live to see it!."_ Blake said starting to cry at finally seeing her people being treated like a person.

'I've grown up in Mistral the Violence is nothing new to me, but America, America is truly a place were Faunas can have peace from hatred. I just wish Matilda was here to see this.' Neo said.

'Who's Matilda? Her team asked.

'Matilda was a Dog Faunas, and the dearest dearest friend I have ever had. She was one of the few again as that tried to become a hunter in the Mistral Acadamy but the hatred and the Assaults on her and other Faunas drove her to the edge. I was heading back to the dorm when I saw her open the window, I-I-I tried to grab her but I Was to slow.' Neo said shocking her team.

'God.' Yang Said.

'Dust' was Ruby',

'How could they' was Wiess's.

'I'm sorry' was Blakes.

Since then. I've lived trying to uphold her dream, to one day be able to see Faunas and Man walk in the light of friendship and Unity. And now I've seen it!' Neo said.

just then they heard a knock on the door. It was team JNPR.

'Hey! You girls all saw it right!?' Jaune said

'The whole world saw it Jaune.' Wiess shot back at him

'Well I'm glad someone is finally standing up for them!' Pyrrha and Nora said together.

'Would America really risk a war with Mistral though?' Ren asked.

'No they wouldn't, it was a bluff. Don't get me wrong I think they would but the way America functions is peace first war last. If America went to war they would have to worry about several factors. One being Hunters, granted no one knows how that would play out. Secondly Atlas. Those Atlas Jerk off's are just showing face for the four kingdoms! If push came to shove Atlas would aside with Mistral due to Mistral owning two of the major Dustmines.' Neo had said, surprising the whole group.

'You sure know a lot about that Neo.' Wiess, Yang, and Pyrrha said.

'I put a lot of research into what I could.' Neo told them.

But before Any one else could speak, Glynda sent a text asking for teams RWBY JNPR and CFVY.

'Wonder what this is about.' Jaune said as the two teams left for Ozpins Office.

When they arrived team CFVY as well as Sun and Neptune were already there.

'Ahh Teams RWBY and JNPR thank you all for coming.' Ozpin said.

'So, what's this about?'

'Ruby! Show some respect for Ozpin.' Wiess chastised her.

'It's quite alright I welcome this change in air. But the reason I have called you all here is. I fear my time as Headmaster is nearing it's end.' Ozpin said Shocking the three teams.

'WHAT!' Was the collective response.

'The Vale counsel has gotten wind of my little speech I had done about my stance with America and Menagerie, they feel that my personal views have gotten in the way of my ability to lead the school.' He finished.

'Thats ushered! Everyone on Remnant has an opinion on America and Menagerie! Just because you have one as well doesn't mean they have the right to fire you!' Blake shot! Everyone else agreed.

'Thank you for your support but unfortunately the Vale-Ian counsel sees my stance as a danger. It won't be long before the other three Kingsoms now of my stance either and Vale is worried with the relations between Mistral and America If Vale sided with America we would loose a sustainable amount of Dust.' He finished.

'That's BS!' Coco,Yang and Sun said together.

'Yeah! I think I could get my father to do something for Vale.' Wiess said.

'Regardless of that the Vale Counsel will no doubt come to try and arrest me for "Crimes against the Kingdom"' he finished. Everyone just looked horrified.

'Makes sense.' Neo said.

'How so?' Ozpin asked.

'Well from what I've heard (and studied) America has freedom of the press and freedom of speech, It means if Ozpin had said his support in America and not here in Vale he would not have to fear criminal charges. Granted he might be asked to resign but not arrested!' She finished.

'Ozpin we won't let them take you! We'll fight with you!' Ruby said Getting nods of agreement from her team and the other two teams as well.

'NO! I will not allow my students to risk their futures on my actions! I've made more then enough mistakes in my life!' He said.

'To bad for you Oz it's a choice by US!' Yang said.

'Hell yeah!' Sun said.

'Hey guys! Why's Ironwood here, shouldn't he be in Atlas!?' Neptune called out

Just then Professors Oobleck, Port, and Peach came rushing in.

'Oz! We got trouble!' Peach yelled.

'What?' Ozpin got off his chair ready to fight if it was necessary.

'Ironwood has showen up, asking for Ozpin, I think he's here to arrest you!' Oobleck said.

 **Beacon Grounds.**

'What is the meaning of this!?' Ozpin demanded more then mad that his school was being "attacked".

'I'm sorry Oz but By the order of the Vale Counsel has asked Atlas or more prices me in hopes you would come quietly.' 'For what it's worth I did not want to do this but if I didn't others would've and would use deadly force.'

Ironwood said as he had a security unit of droids and solider with him.

'Former Headmaster Ozpin is hereby removed as Headmaster of Beacon. You are charged with conspiracy to over throw the Vale-ian Counsel. As well as collaborating with the White Fang.'

'BULL SHIT!' Glynda, Oobleck, Port, Peach, Teams RWBY JNPR, CFVY, and sun and Neptune shouted at them.

'Thier is NO way any of that is true!' Ozpins friends and students said defending him.

'Ironwood this is Ozpin we're talking about! When has he ever steered you or any of us wrong!?' Glynda tried to plead with him.

'AND TAKING THE SIDE OF THOSE AMERICANS WAS A SMART MOVE!?' He yelled back. 'Any one can see that their just doing this to get a powerful stance in this world! They don't care about Faunas or Rights! They just want a position in the world for them to control!'

'America has shown more action and deeds in supporting Faunas then any of the Kingdoms combined! We know Atlas is threatened by America, your no different either! I'll choose America over the Kingdoms any day! America represents the dreams and hopes of what the Faunas have been wanting since anyone can remember! My own Mother died wanting that same dream for me! Before she was killed by Humans for being a Faunas!'

Now Ironwood and the Teams were Shocked to their core.

'Y-your a Faunas!?' Ironwood said as if he was betrayed.

'Yes he is and my Husband is every bit a person as you or me!' Glynda said adding her own shock to the group.

Ironwood just stood there for a minute not doing anything. Until he said.

'Doesn't matter it's ordered by the Counsel. Anyone cought aiding this criminal will be seen as an accomplice to him.' Ironwood said.

'We won't allow you to do anything to him!' The teams CFVY, RWBYN, Sun and Neptune said. As well as the four professors.

What transpired would be toal chaos, Team RWBYN was acting as support for everybody. Ruby using her speed to keep Atlas forces confused long enough for the others to get a shot. Neon would "Glass-ify" other who were open so no harm would come. JNPR caused the most chaos Nora Blowing everything up with Ren watching her back. Pyrrha being the camp she was, was makeing it hard to hit her. Coco kept Atlas pinned down with her Gatlin Purse or tote.

Every one else was doing their own thing. Unfortunately Ironwood came prepared. He had brought two battalions worth of Soliders and droids and our Beacon heroes were getting over run.

'we can't stay here for much longer!' Peach yelled out.

'Glynda I need you to give us a smoke screen to let us escape. Everyone when the screen goes up follow me!' Ozpin ordered.

Glynda got their escape up and by the time Atlas forces cleared the smoke they were gone. 'Start an immediate search!' Ironwood ordered.

 **Location: Beacon Catacombs:**

'Where are we?' Yang asked

'Were in the Catacombs of the school. Many don't know this but Beacon is build on the remains of an ancient Grimm. One that does not dissolve when dead.' He finished. The group of twenty had stopped to rest after their battle.

'That's all amazing and stuff but what are we going to do? Atlas will have the whole place Locked down we have no way to escape!' Wiess said. And everyone started to think on what too do.

'We'll find a way miss Schnee, don't worry.' Glynda said.

But everyone could here the uncertainty in her voice.

'I can get us out.' Neo replied. Getting the attention of everyone.

'How?' Was the collective voice of everyone.

As Neo pulled out a Sat Phone that looked weird to the others. She simply said 'I have Friends in high Places.'

'Access code Golden Neapolitan 77809456320. Normandy Breakout.' As Neo finished her call she put the Sat Phone away and said.

'OK our escape will be here in twenty minutes! Be ready to move quick and hard' she said.

'Neo, What's going on!?' Her team asked.

'Theirs no time to explain you have to trust me if we want to get out of this alive!'

'Alright.' Ozpin simply said.

 **Nineteen minutes later.**

The group managed to get to the City via the Catacombs. They were headed to the red light district having to use the ally ways as cover.

'So when's your "Friend" coming to rescue us?' Yang said a little skeptical about this whole thing. And she was not alone Everyone was wondering what Neo had done back in the catacombs. But their thoughts were interrupted when five Atlas Droids spoted them. As the Droids began to engage as well as the exhausted group they heard tiers starting to squeal heading their way. Before they knew it a Large Cargo Truck rammed into the droids. And a man was at the wheel and a Women shot the head of the last droid. And said 'get in!'

As the Group got into the Van they saw that it was some high tech vehicle on the inside.

'What's going on! Who out you people! And how do you know these People Neo!?' Ruby asked voicing everyone else's thoughts.

 **'Agent Neo CIA she's been our best agent for us since our arrival, she's provided us with a lot of vital info.** The Driver said.

'Agent Neo?' The three teams said.

'Whats the CIA?' The professors asked.

 **'Centeal Intelligence Agency. Right now we're getting you out of Vale. The Director of the CIA as well as the President would like to talk with all of you.'**

'Wait so where are we going then?' Coco asked.

 **'Your going to America.**

* * *

 **and cut! Yes I'm an evil Human being for not giving you Canada and Alaska! Can't really say about the next chapter but I'll try.**

 **Neo reviled her identity and saved our heroes. Ironwood has chosen his side. What happens to Qrow.**

 **Any way like fav REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the first part ALL the way!**

 **Post your Favorite CALLSIGN and come up with your own and I will put it in to the story!**

 **So please comment on your favorite Callsign for each of the Nations Army's. Enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21 RWBY in America

**Welcome back! Hope this one gets good reception! We'll watching our RWBY Heroes experience America before we get to the "Proxy war"? Any way Fav, Follow, and Review the Shit out of my story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more Reviews you send me the quicker the chapters! Any way Enjoy!**

* * *

Teams RWBYN, JNPR, CFVY, Sun, Neptune, and the professors were all let to a cargo ship. And they were heading to America. Now that the everyone was able to take a rest everyone turned to Neo.

'So.. Your a spy for America.' Ruby said trying to start some where.

'Yes I am, I was recruited by the CIA shortly after their arrival.'

'So what made you join?' Blake asked.

'At first the pay sounded good as well as the excitement, I've been to America before. So I've seen what it's like here, granted I can't say how Americans would react towards Faunas but from what I've seen, America is everything Matilda wanted for her people. So I stayed hoping that my faith would be well placed, and it has.'

'So let me get this straight! You betrayed your kingdom and probably sold Kingdom secrets for America!?' Wiess said not likening the revelation.

'Yes and No Wiess. I did not betray my Kingdom my Kingdom betrayed me, I've seen more then enough Evil in Mistral that I'd choose America any day. And I did not steal Kingdom secrets. I just provided America with everything off the Dust net, if you want Kingdom secrets ask Junior, he's on the American Payroll now.'

This shocked the professors and Yang, they knew who Junior was and to buy that man's services was not cheap.

'I have to ask, was every thing you said about your life and about the Faunas true or was it all a cover.?' Coco asked.

'It was all true.' Neo said.

'How long have you had this escape planed?' Ozpin asked.

'Not long actually, the CIA just recently sent me the Sat Phone and the means on how to escape if my cover had been blown. Had to gain their trust first.' Neo said getting a nod from the professor.

'I'm just a bit upset about all this.' Pyrrha said. 'I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad we did the right thing but now we're fugitives, what will all our Family's think when they find out.'

This got Most every one except Nora, Ren, and Velvet worried. Wiess was the most worried of them all.

'We know what we did and it was a right choice! We upheld what it means to be a Hunter and Huntress, if anything our Parents should be proud.' Nora had said surprising everyone.

Just then two people came in. **'Alright! The flights here she'll take you to D.C, Good luck!**

* * *

 **Location. Washington D.C**

The American VTOL Touched down, a group of Peopel were waiting for them.

'So this is America, I must admit their is a certain "Air" to it' Glynda said.

 **We'll take you to your destination please follow us.**

'What's going to happen?' Ruby asked them.

 **The Director of the CIA wants to have a word with the three Team. While the President wants to talk with the Professors. But all of you will talk with both of them.'** The Secret service men said.

 **Location. Langley.**

The two and a half Hunter teams were waiting for whoever it was they were going to meet. Neo had to head to her "Office" to get some supplies. It's been three hours and the teams were getting impatient.

'Alright I had to admit the building design was unlike anything I had ever seen. And you'd think being a spy agency THEY WOULD BE QUICK!' Yang shouted.

'Calm down Yang, this is probably a Tactic they are using to evaluate us they'll get here when they get here. Blake finished.

'Easy for you to say! Your reading a book to pass time, not everyone reads to pass time Blake!' Yang shot back.

Just then the door opened and Neo walked in along with a familiar face.

'Lindsey!?' The three teams asked confused. But before the Director could speak Ruby beat her to it.

'What are you doing here!? We haven't heard from you since the festival! Are you a spy to!?' Ruby finally lost her breath.

'It's truly nice to see all of you again, you to Ruby. I must apologize Lindsey Jones was just a cover Identity I use.'

'Well who are you? And we're still waiting for this Dictator Guy to show up! I swear when he comes in here I'll kick his Ass! And kick him in between the legs for making me wait this long!' Yang said upset.

'Yang!' Wiess shot at her, scared what the CIA would do because of what Yang said.

Cynthia just gave a good laugh.

'What so funny? The three teams asked minus Neo who was standing behind Cynthia.

'She' Cynthia said

'What?' They said.

'The dictator of the CIA is a She, and your speaking to her. Cynthia Helene Director of the CIA, nice to see you all again!.' She finished.

everyone just looked at her in shock.

Yang was starting to sweat a bit, 'S-sorry for the rant I threw.' Yang said bashfully.

'Its alright it's a good change of pace, but let's get down to business.' We have had our eyes on you for quite sometime now.'

'Why?' Jaune asked

'The United States Government wish to ask of your services. We would like to ask you to help us better understand Grimm, Aura, And your Semblance's.' She finished

'Why would we want to do that?' Wiess asked getting nods from a lot of them.

'I'll be honest with you and I'll tell you all the exact same thing we told Neo. We are engaged in a war with the Kingdoms, this war as of this moment does not involve men and women at arms it involves intelligence, the intelligence you could help provide for us could give us the upper hand in the event of a full scale war with the Kingdoms of remnant. Or it could prevent one.'

'The choice is yours to make and yours alone, but any help you could do for us we would be indebted to you, you won't work for the American Government more like consultant positions in our R&D of corse they would strictly listen to what you say and would not do any form of experiments on any of you.'

'You saw how Mistral treated there own people, we as Americans can not and will not stand for that kind of thing, again any help you could give us could help us in the event of a war between America and Mistral. As well as help the Faunas. We also are willing to grant you full US Citizenship for your efforts as well should you wish to choose it.'

Cynthia continued her talk for the next hour to try and enlist their help.

'I'll step out for a few minutes and let you all think about it.' She finished.

'What do you think?' Ruby asked everyone.

'I-I don't know, This is all so fast! I mean just yesterday we were students at beacon and now we're in America asked by the Government to help them with who knows what saying we could stop a war!? I-I-I've got seven sisters and my parents will be heart broken at the news.' Jaune said.

'I'm sure they would understand, you stood up for what was right and defended Ozpin from false charges. They would be proud.' Pyrrha said.

'I'm going to do it!' Nora said

'Nora' Ren said

'NO!' She yelled shocking her friends,

'All my life I lived with guilt, guilt of surviving a Grimm attack while my parents died protecting me! Well now it's my turn to protect people, America may seem like an odd choice but their actions towards Faunas is enough for me! I'm going to stay in America.' Nora said shocking everyone.

'Well if Nora is in then I'm in as well, someone has to keep her away from the Suger.' Ren said.

'Darn straight you are Ren! Your aren't my Boy toy for no reason!' Nora said making everybody Blush.

'I-I want to stay as well.' Velvet said.

'All my life I've lived in discrimination but I truly believe that if I help America I can actually do something about it!'

'Well if Velvet is in then so are we.' Coco said voicing for the rest of her team.

'Me and Neptune also wish to stay.

'Girls?' Ruby looked to her team.

'What ever you think Ruby I'll stand by ya.' Yang said.

'I-I-I think I also wish to stay here and help America for the sake of the Faunas.' Blake just said.

'All my life I've lived under the pressure of my father in being the perfect heiresses to the SDC, and then the White Fang started to Kill members of my Family and other personal, They Raped and killed my own mother! But dissipate all the evil both of us have done to each other I relise that I can't hate the Faunas as a whole! I've seen Faunas Children die of hunger and it brakes my heart, I believed that if I took over the SDC I could make it into something better then what it is today. But now my Father will disown me for the choice I made in defending Ozpin, and you now what! I don't care! 'America may be a slow road but it is a road that I know will make Fauans Human relations better. I'm in!'

'Well Ruby your stance?' Yang asked her Sister.

As Ruby looked at her friends before her she saw the determination in there eyes a determination that could change the world. She simply said 'Team RWBY is in!.

'So do you have an answer?' Cynthia asked.

'If you can promise us one thing we'll all join' Ruby said surprising everyone.

'What is it?' The Director of the CIA Asked.

'Bring our Families here to us and we'll help you though we want to keep the idea of citizenship open, we still want to go home.' Ruby finished.

'Deal.'

'I'd like to say something. Wiess asked

'Go ahead.' Cynthia allowed

'The only family I want here is my Sister Winter, it won't be easy but if you could bring her here I'd really appreciate it.

'We'll do what we can. As of right now since you agreed to help us you each are now American citizens, and each of you may choose a position in a certain Department of Government you wish to consult in.

 **Location. Washington D.C White House. President Frank Underwood is talking with Beacon Professors.**

'I hope your trip here was comfortable enough. I apologize for any inconvenience you may have experienced in your "brake out" in Vale.' Underwood said.

'Not at all, though we were quite surprised at how quick and well America has set up a "presence. And one of my students turns out to be a spy was quite the surprise as well.' Ozpin said.

'Agent Neo is quickly becoming one of the best Agents in CIA History, she is doing our cause well.'

'Mister president may I ask why you asked us here?' Glynda said.

'certainly, Bring him in.' The president ordered.

The secret service agents brought in said person and to the surprise of the the group it was Qrow.

'I still wish to know what the great Qrow Branwen was doing here a week before.' The president said.

'You OK Qrow?' Glynda asked.

'Yeah! They've treated me great though there beer tastes like Grimm Piss.'

'I asked Qrow to come here to America to find out what he could, his mission was the same as Neo's I believe, though I admit it was before we decided to somehow Coke here after I said I supported your action on Menagerie.' Ozpin told Frank.

'I see.' Well we have a lot to discuss. Please get comfortable.' The president asked.

It was a few hours for the President and our professors to come to an agreement.

In exchange for their assistance in helping America under stand the concepts of hunters and huntress as well as aura and semblance, America would offer full citizen ship if they wanted but offered them consultant positions the same as teams CFVY, RWBY, JNPR, and SN.

It took a few hours for them to discuss, but they came to a deal.

The Professors would help in exchange America would clear their names some how, though they left the proposition of citizenship open.

 **Time Skip**

The Hunters and Huntress in training were now going to see the President, they were about to meet the leader of America in person theirs as excitement as well as anxiety.

But as they made it into the Ovel office they finally saw him. 'Ah Team's RWBY, CFVY, JNPR, Sun and Neptune. I've been told a lot about you. I've been told you wish to accept our offer.

'Yes.' Was their reply.

'Then please get comfortable, we have things to discuss.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. My schedule has forced me to end it here. I'll finish the last bit up next chapter, well finally see the long awaited moment, but we'll see the political views more then the fighting. America needs to know what happens since it's disappearance. Fav, follow. And review!**

 **Hope this came out ok.**


	22. Chapter 22 It came from the Deep

**And welcome back to USR it's been a while huh? Well now that I'm free for a few weeks from College I can get back to writing. Not much to say yet except here's another one for your waiting**

 **Oh P.S The positions in the government for the Teams may not be the best, but it's all I could come up with, don't criticize to much**

 **Warning dark themes ahead**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two day's before the second arrival. Washington D.C**

It was a grueling process but teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and SN as well as the professors had reached an agreement with the U.S Government.

Ruby would consult in the R&D department for America's Small arms, such as Colt, Remington, and so forth. As well as give information as to how morphing weapons work.

Wiess would help in resource's. Being the heiress of the largest resource company on Remnant would prove to be invaluable in helping America understand dust.

Blake would go into foreign relations and possibly immigration, seeing as she wanted to help Faunas she saw this as a way to best help the Faunas that were already coming to America In settling down in an "alien" world.

Yang had a bit of a harder time with choosing a place to consult, but she finally found that spot in the Marines ( **I shudder at the thought** ) she would help in CQC and possibly using weapons like hers should the R&D as well as the American military find a use for such things.

Jaune wold be placed with DARPA in helping them study the effects and uses of Aura, due to Jaune's abnormal amount of it.

Nora would work with DARPA as well, her unique semblance of electricity was a fascinating thing for them. What they saw for such a thing,? God only knows.

Ren would teach at a special school along with professor Port on Grimm and how to deal with them on a military base.

Pyrrha also got into the military, she was placed as a consultant for the Army teaching fast and quick CQC rather then brutal strong attacks like Yang.

Coco would head to the Arm' department along with Ruby as well, her gatling tote? was an absolute wet dream for said gun company's. But all she really had to do was drop it off, with the express guarantee that her weapon would be in the EXACT same shape it was as when she dropped it off. Her real passion she went into was Fashion, one may not believe but the way another world dress is actually quite important in the eye's of the American Government. Especially the CIA and possibly NSA.

Fox would be sent along with Ren and Port to help understand Grimm and their weakness.

Velvet agreed to head to DARPA as well, her ability or rather her weapon was said by DARPA to possibly be the MOST important weapon design to ever touch American soil. The ability to make a camera turn any weapon it takes a picture of into reality was at least one hundred and fifty years ahead of 3D printer technology. and if they could get that kind of thing in the hands of CIA agents, well... you get the point.

Yatshuhashi agreed to go with Oobleck and help teach his history class about remnant to American Government agencies.

Professor Peach and Glynda co-taught a battle strategy' for American armed forces of every branch, to help understand how Hunters/Huntress fought Grimm.

Ozpin agreed to explain the current standing of the four now five Kingdoms of remnant, as well as political standing and alliances. A surprising friendship would grow between Ozpin and Underwood.

Sun and Neptune, yeah useless as ever though Neptune's weapon was also a major research pice in American R&D

Qrow? ... yeah Qrow.

"Tell me Mister President. What's your favorite fairytale?" Ozpin had asked the president who was about to be told a secret only five know. As for Ozpin's ex lover ( **seriously Ozpin must of done something very bad to Salem to have her hate him.. If she turns out not to be Summer.)**

As for Salem, well in due time. My readers

* * *

 **Two days before arrival.**

We find our heroes in a special but secret location. The US has safe houses in the Capitol just in case, one safe house was big enough to house the Remnant guests. It actually resembled a high rise luxury apartment but it was a Government site so it was so much more, and bigger. Since they agreed to their positions they would start in the morning as well as start civilian life. Blake was busy binge reading Twenty thousand leagues under the sea. The lord of the rings and it's successors. The Illiad, and other Classics.

Yang was watching something called MMA which instantly become an obsession.

Wiess, well Wiess was being Wiess. "Hey!"

Ruby was eating cookies and reading fairy tales not surprisingly she loved red riding hood.

Jaune was reading about some Joan of Arc girl which he was fascinated about.

Pyrrha was trying to figure out how to work a Bluray player.

Nora was watching Thor, getting new ideas ( **Since she is "based" off Thor)**

Ren was reading about herbs that were not from Remnant.

Glynda and Ozpin were... Getting more intiment with each other. It was the second Tuesday of the month which meant it was Glynda' turn to pick so she choose "levitation".

Oobleck was reading about the world wars particularly WW2 which lead him to discover a word that never existed in Remnant. A word that was created due to semitism and a world war. Genocide. ( **No really Genocide was created to describe the killings.)** He saw it as a terrifying future that could very well happen with the Faunas and he would be dammed if he just stood by.

Port was studying earth animals. He was quite surprised with how eerily similar Earth animals resemble Grimm.

Peach was to busy going over some material she was going to teach for combat class but found time to research the National parks. She fell in love with Yellowstone.

Sun and Neptune. Too busy watching something called the Big Bang.

* * *

As every one was busy doing their own thing Neo arrived, she would be staying with them as well. It was a bit rocky but the group eventually accepted Neo' position as a spy and left it at that. She got everybody to gather in the huge living room though Oz and Glynda took some.. Time.

"Why did you call us here Neo?" Wiess asked voicing her thought as well as everyone else'.

"Well since we all have a huge day tomorrow I think we should spend it together, to remind us that what we are doing is just and that we have each other's backs should we need it. I know I've kept my secrets from you and you still accepted me, I don't regret working for America but it means a lot to me that you are showing support to me.

"I also wish to tell you I'll have your backs no matter what." Neo finished and after the emotional talk with everyone agreeing and forming bonds with each other they gathered around the TV and prepared to watch what ever Neo brought.

"Miss Neopolitan what movie did you bring?" Oobleck asked.

"Something that is considered an ultimate classic, a friend of mine in the agency recommended I watch these but he told me what order as well. Oh here we go!" Neo shouted as she sat on the floor next to Ruby.

And as the screen went from black to blue, arguably the most famous words in cinema history appeared. **'A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.."**

The movie's were a complete success! Glynda actually got a few ideas for her semblance. Ruby was fangirling about Lightsabers. Port felt like a kid you get the point.

"OK everyone we've got a big day tomorrow lets get some shut eye." Ozpin said.

* * *

Two hundred miles west of Washington State.

" **KILL THEM HURT THEM DESTORY THEIR LIVES THEY DESTROYED YOU!" JDHEHEHSUH! Kill! HURT! DESTROY!**

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Cinder Fall what a lonely lonely hole she is in.

"NO! DADDY NOT TONIGHT PLEASE I'LL BE GOOD GIRL PLEASE!" Cinder was seeing things, things that brought back terror to her. Things that made her that way.

as she continued to suffer from the "process" a new being emerged from the shadows

 **"Poor poor Cinder.~ What happened to the new maiden of power? To be beaten down to... This. What a pity, it would seem diaspite all your time, plans, and efforts you get brought down my simple things. What a disgrace~.**

 **"But I still have use for you do not worry I've made sure to send a, "Resc** **ue" to find you~"**

And as she finished Salem touched the tip of Cinders head and gave her enough of her power to ensure Cinder would not brake before her.. "Rescue"

* * *

 **USS Enterprise Enroute to America:**

The Ford Class carrier was making towards America at 35 miles an hour.

According to the medical officer all of the Faunas would make it with proper care. Though the Bat Faunas by the name of Nikka was a little more beat up and she would need more care.

X-rays show two broken ribs, there cracked, as well as several various broken bones that had not healed well and bruises due to beatings. She also showed signs of malnourishment, and signs of multiple sexual assault. It would take time but the young bat Faunas would eventually "heal" in the words of the medical officer.

Caitlin Carter joined the US military around the age of 18, she quickly distinguished herself as a capable solider and technician. When the JSF was beginning to form it was highly advised she should join the pioneers, but she declined saying her place was with her team. She got the nickname Carter the sister. Due to her caring nature her and her team would eventually become a Ghost team, Callsign Vampire.

But her nature was a simple mask, don't get Carter wrong she truly cared for others but when her mother died when she was nine her father just "changed" for the first few years he was tolerable, aside from his drinking. But the drinking lead to beatings and beating lead to "Assaults" countless nights she'd hide under the bed scared towards her father, only to be dragged out and thrown onto the bed.

Unfortunately it lead to her becoming pregnant at the age of fourteen, she tried to hide it but soon her father found out. So he beat her repeatedly until she lost it.

Finally on a summer night Carter walked into his room to finish it. Police later deemed the killing as justifiable regardless of the one hundred stab wounds she inflicted. She was later placed in a military school.

Seeing the young Faunas girl laying in that basement brought memories to her, she vowed to make sure it would never happen to anyone else and she'd be dammed if she'd see a little girl suffer the same fates she endured.

While the American military of "old" would say her actions and emotions compromised the mission as well as label her an asset rather then a solider, it was encouraged conduct.

Unlike the Kommandos of Europe and Canada, Ghost teams were encouraged to follow their morality. Where the Kommandos would choose the mission over the greater good, Ghosts would follow the mission just as well but would not abandon human morality such as abandoning people for the sake of a mission.

Carter was on her way to check on Nikka when the doctor came out looking for her.

"Thank God your here." The doctor exclaimed,

"What's the problem doc?"

"We're having a hard time treating Nikka, no matter who we send in the poor girl is terrified. Theirs even a female Faunas nurse but Evan she can't get Nikka to calm down?"

"I'll try." Carter said as they both went to the medical area.

* * *

 **7 hours before the arrival:**

Seeing America as "Civilians" was quite the culture shock to our remnant heroes. Never in their lives could they have imagined City's so large and people living without fear of Grimm. It was "madding to them" but the hunters and huntress could not help but wonder. "If the Grimm never existed would the world be like this?" The group of twenty were all together, they would head to some location in D.C and the. Get their assignments. It was actually a nice day today, though the trees were all dead. "So what do you think the pay will be?" Qrow had asked the group.

"Qrow! This is no time to be thinking about money." Glynda chastised him.

"Qrows right Glyn, we'll need to provide for ourselves soon so it would be good to now what options we'd have if we knew what our pay would be." Ozpin finished.

"Well I'd like to think-" but before Ruby could say anything there was a thunderous boom. Followed by another and another and another, the wails of sirens filled the air as they started running to the nearest noise, they saw smoke and people covered in ash. Bombings! It's terrorist bombings! One person deliriously shouted but from the sound of things she was right.

As they got to an area the younger hunters and huntress nearly throw up. Never before have they seen such gore, limbs laid all over the area, the foot of a man, arms of a women's. The body of a seven year old boy whose body was just severed in half due to debris. Even the professors could not hold their stomachs at that site.

Las more and more screams and cries echoed across the Capital soon another cry echoed, only this one sounded "soulless and cold."

 **'AROO!'**

The cries of Werewolves and giant bears soon filled the air as well.

"HOW DID GRIMM GET INTO THE CITY!?" Qrow called out

"I know this type of strategy." Blake simply said.

"What?" Everyone asked

"It's the White Fang." Blake simply said.

* * *

 **Bonus content. Enjoy!**

The USS Nimitz was the last Nimtz class. It was to be decommissioned over a year ago but paper pushers and bureaucracy held it off. And when America arrived in remnant it was immediately put back into service.

She was currently heading to Vacuo due to Vacuo calling assistance form America. While the Kingdoms and America would formally open borders with each other tomorrow the Nimtz would be within operational distance with Vacuo by the time the deadline would start. Vacuo called for assistance in searching for a lost convoy of ships. With the Dust crisis Vacuo now stood as the poorest of the five Kingdoms, while Menagerie was technically poorer it had American and "Atlas" support. But due to Vacuo's financial crisis they were forced to cut their defense budget by more then half.

"Listen up were being sent to help the Kingdom of Vacuo search for a lost convoy Vacuo has no idea what happend so be on your toes! Reports say the waters are dangerous here." The captain said to his crew over the comm.

It was three hours later when the first sightings of debris was spotted.

"Debris! Port Said!" A lookout called out.

"That can't be! Reports say our search area is five more hours away?" The 2IC said.

"Doesn't matter it makes our job easier. Begin search! Launch the Helo's!" The captain said to his 2IC.

For twenty minutes they searched the debris, they estimated that at least five cargo ships were in the wreckage. They were about to call it quits for any survivors when pilot spotted one survivor.

"Three o'clock! There's a survivor!"

The survivor was brought aboard the Carrier it was a Women and a Wolf Faunas at that. Needless to say the crew all gathered around to see a Faunas for the first time.

Things like "Wow!" To "No way those are real." "I'll give you a months pay if you touch them." "All right! Knock it off!" The medics ordered them.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S STILL HERE!" She yelled out. Only to get a sedative to knock her out.

Twenty minute later the Nimtz and her protection fleet were heading for Vacuo, it was still a thirteen hour voyage but they were making progress.

"Hey Julie what did that women mean by it's still here?" A Ensign asked his friend.

"Don't worry Mike she was probably delirious from exposure."

"Yeah but what caused all that debris? From what we've heard it was a five ship convoy and she's the only one alive?" Walter finished.

"Aww is my secret Boyfriend scared of the water~" she teased.

"It's not the water that scares me Honey. It's what's in it that scares me. He said only for her to kiss him to calm him down.

"Don't worry about sweetheart were in an aircraft carrier protected by more ships, don't let old pirate story's scare you."

"I guess you're right Julie."

"Of course I'm right." She teases as she kisses him again.

The Captain was called to the medical room, the survivor had wanted to see him, as he entered the room their was no time for introductions.

"Captain! We need to get to Vacuo as soon as possible! It's still following us! Please! You have to abandon ship and get out as fast as possible!" She cried out.

"That's enough! You are scaring my crew." The Captain yelled out.

"Start from the beginning." He said. So the Wolf started, she said that she was hired as the Captain of the convoy to carry out a shipment of Dust to Vacuo from a island mine south of their current location. When they made the half way point their sonar picked up something massive something even bigger then the Nimitz. She told them that she witnessed one freighter just get broken in two from the bottom like it was made of sticks. And that moan that dreadful rumbling moan.

"I've never seen anything like it. Remnant has never seen anything like it." She said.

"What was it that you saw?" The captain asked now worried.

"The demon of the sea." She said and as soon as she said those words the whole ship rocked. Nine aircraft were sent over bored along with a Seahawk.

The Captain ran over to the comm and asked. "Helm what was that!?"

"No idea sonar picked up something massive and it just hit us as soon as we picked it up!" His 2IC said.

"It's here!" The Faunas lady cried.

"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" The Captain yelled over the comms.

On the right of the Nimtz a Arligh Burke class was just torn abort like sticks. To their right the new Zummwalt class destroyer was just dragged under the water followed by another and another finally in only five minutes only the Nimitz was left.

"All crews abandon ship I repeat abandone ship. All injured and female personal get to the VTOL's all others get out any way you can make for Vacuo!" The captain ordered only to see nine red and white boney tentacles appear out from the ocean. Then Darkness.

* * *

 **And cut! I'll be honest the dark themes this chapter seemed rather I don't know. But hope you liked the special here! I've wanted to do this since day one! I've always wanted to see Grimm sea creatures in the show and now I can make some! Woo! Enjoy this long awaited chapter of Cliff Hangers galore!**


	23. Chapter 23 North American Sisters

**I know I promised Total war next, but this one was closer to completion, but Total war is being worked on as well. I know I said Total war is next but I'm taking a road trip in Dixie. (DAM YOU HUMIDITY! DAM YOU TO HELL!) and Total war will be put off for a longer duration, I am going to work on my Strike witches fic next.**

 **Any way hello and welcome back to the next chapter! Big one too. Because we FINALLY see Canada come join her sister. So yes the war between the Russians and the North American Sisters wil** **l be known and watched around the world. Also before we see combat Canada will tell everyone what happened after Americas absence from Earth. (MERICA! Little bit). Now I've thought about having Canada and the American remnant AKA Alsaka have some hate for America for leaving but then that would not work very well. So no it's all tears and hugs for the two sisters and another Nation to hate, at least for two certain Kingdoms. Expect some OC from Underwood.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Due to my summer vacation in Dixie Land ( I'm a desert person) updates are long and sporadic. On a nicer note I was able to see my ONEE SAMA! :D**

* * *

 **"BRAKEING NEWS"**

 **"D.C UNDER ATTACK!" Was the headlines food r Fox (don't jugged)**

 **"America under attack!" Was the news for the CCT News**

 _"This is Walter Conner for Fox News! Twenty minute ago D.C was hit by a series of fifteen explosions! Current damage is uncertain but we know key structures were unharmed. We have eye witness accounts of creatures that are called Grimm are rampaging throughout the Capitol, the death toll at this moment is uncertain but local police teams are ineffective against the Grimm and SWAT is barely holding them back from key areas were civilians are gathered. We-."_

 **"Over there!"** His camera man yelled pointing at Ruby and Wiess.

 _"People it appears that those two girls are trying to kill those Grimm! Is it possible that they are the Hunters we've heard about? And what are they doing here?"._

* * *

 _'SLAM!' "What is Wiess doing there!?" Mister Schnee barked out in rage._

 _'Wiess what are you doing?'_ Winter thought as she was in a limo heading to the port.

" **Miss Schnee we will be arriving near the harbor in twenty minutes, you'll be taking to America then."** An American agent told her.

"Very well." 'Wiess I hope you know what your doing, and I hope you'll listen to reason' Winter thought just then her father called her on the phone. 'You owe me this one Wiess' Winter thought as she answered.

 _"How is it that Ozpin and his group are in America when you said that their was no way that he'd escape?!"_ The Vale counsel yelled at Ironwood.

"We've just now realized that America has had spies in the four Kingdoms, it is obvious that they got them out, but how and what advantage do they get by doing so is still unclear." The General explained.

 **"So let's get this straight! America has had spies in OUR Kingdom for MONTHS and we now know about it!?"** The female member asked extremely mad.

"It would seems so counsel woman." Ironwood just said.

* * *

 **Mistral 4:00 PM.**

The Mistral counsel were convening a meeting on what to do in regards to this attack. They were currently on a scroll meeting with a mysterious person whom they were asking ideas of what to do.

 **"This may work to our advantage. This is obviously White Fang work, if we can paint the Faunas as the bad guys we maybe able to salvage relations with America." On counsel man said.**

 **"Why do we even care about them anymore? We now hold the world in our hands with the dust mines, what hope could America do when they have no dust?" Another counsel man asked.**

 **"Idiot! America may not use dust but they have other means of fuels! Those means of fuels could take away the need for dust! If that happens we lose our influence in the world!" The fourth member said.**

 **"The question is HOW do we make this attack work to our advantage? We all saw the lengths America went through to get the Faunas out of Mistral. They believed their operations were covert but we've managed to uncover evidence that they were responsible for that prison brake and the disappearance of those Faunas orphans." The head counselor said to the group.**

 **"Leave that to me counsel."** The mysterious voice on the phone said.

* * *

Two hours after the attack on D.C

In that time period the group of hunters were seen in action, Qrow and professor err Doctor Oobleck managed to rally some police and SWAT members protecting a school bus and pushed back a group of Ursa.

Glynda and Peach managed to hold back a large pack of Beowovles, with the support of some National Guard.

Ozpin, Port, And the rest of the Guys all defended a subway from Grimm.

Team RWBYN were seen the most in action by news crews, which lead to a lot of.. Publicity.

 **'Brakeing news! Odd red animal symbols with claw marks are posted on buildings all over D.C! Words White Fang are written as well!'**

* * *

 **Five Hours before second arrival.**

"Ladies and gentlemen this attack is not only unprovoked it is a declaration of war! We now know that the Faunas terrorists of the White Fang were responsible for this attack. I realize that America has had a long and hard history with terrorism and war on terrorism, I lost my wife in the World Trade Center. But if we do not act accordingly and quickly then the White Fang will see this as a huge victory. Mistral has surprisingly and quickly afford help in tracking down these killers as we speak." Senator Geoff Heyman said in a conference to the nation.

"Excuss me senator, but America has withdrawn all ties with Mistral due to their treatment of their citizens. Not only that why would Mistral be so willing and quick to offer help to us?" A reporter for CNN asked.

"While yes both statements are true, it would be foolish for us to completely ignore this offer of help. The Kingdoms of Remant have faced the White Fang for many years, while the US maybe 'experts' in terrorism an guerrilla fighting gained from Al-Qada and Isis, the White Fang are a different ball game in their own right. We can not sit back and allow the Faunas too get away with this attack, this is an extremely embarrassing tragedy that should not have happened in the first place! America we need too get up and say we will not stand for this attack from the Faunas!" Geoff Heyman stated.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Underwood yelled slamming the table, "Heyman has gone to far! If he thinks that we'd accept Mistrals help with this then he's got another thing coming!" He finished.

"Mister president we can't touch him on this one, he managed to sweet talk just enough too get enough people too side with him to the point where if we were to do something it would fall back on us. Not only that he made that interview before your address to the nation so he could try and back you into a corner and force you to side with him due to public pressure." The VP said to Frank.

"Mister president your on in five." A secretary said to him.

"I'll take care of it." Underwood simply said.

"I can't believe that Heyman guy! Who does he think he is! Trying to paint the Faunas as the ones who attacked and not the White Fang!" Blake yelled in anger.

The group of Hunters minus a so were currently in the White House by orders of Underwood. Everyone just agreed with Blake not loosing this Heyman person.

"Hey guys the president is coming on now!" Ruby said her friends and teachers as they all listened too what he would say about this attack. This address was being broadcasted live all over the world. And everyone was listening too the broadcast the White Fang as well.

"My fellow Americans, in the last few hours our Nation was attacked without warning and without reason by terrorists of the White Fang. This Faunas terrorist group were the ones who attacked the Capitol, how they got to our shores is still unclear, and why they attacked is also still unclear. As many of you myself included watched Senator Heymans' speech just a short while ago."

"He was right that we must act quickly and accordingly to this attack, for all of us Americans a terrorist attack has brought back horrible memories when we witnessed the two towers fall, while this is not as severe in loss of life the attack is still an attack. We can not allow this act of aggression to go unpunished! We as Americans WILL act accordingly and we will bring justice to those responsible for the attack! For the Sprit of America has awakened, the soul of America will go forth to face this evil. But we must have the vision and sprit to comprehend the greatness of American sprit." The president was saying

 **'All according to plan'** the Mistral counsel thought.

"We must however decline the offer of assistance Mistral has offered us. We can not work with a Kingdom that deliberately attacks it's own people, if we do, we show the world that we do not care about humanity, we show that we do not care about equal rights, lives, justice, and the right of life. "We also would give the White Fang a stronger excuse for future attacks."

"I have also yet to address my thoughts to you on the recent actions of Mistral towards the Faunas, and addressing Remant by extension. I would like to share with you the words of one of my predecessors, Franklin Roosevelt."

"We are all of us citizens of the world we must accept that basic knowledge! If our brothers are oppressed, then WE are oppressed, if they hunger we hunger. If their freedom is taking away our freedom is not secured."

"One thing Senator Heyman said that I did not like was he said the Faunas were responsible for the attack on D.C; we must remember this was the act of a few Faunas that have chosen the wrong road, they do not speak for the Faunas as a whole, in fact most Faunas do not support the White Fang.

"So let's be clear, The Faunas are our brothers in sprit, mind, and in rights. And as for the White Fang we WILL deal with them accordingly and they will be brought to justice." Underwood said.

* * *

'All is going according to plan' Heyman thought to himself.

 **"Americas stance on civil rights is a weakness that we can now use and exploit"** Mistrals Counsel said to each other.

 **"One thing I want to know, What does Hayman get out of it by helping us?"** The female counsel-woman said.

 **"Something about climbing up the lader what Ever that means."** The head counsel men finished.

* * *

 **One hour before arrival. Washington D.C;**

"I'm loving America more and more!" Sun yelled out after watching Underwoods address.

"I have to agree with you sun, even that lifted my sprites!" Velvet said to her fellow Faunas.

"It would seem that you've become quite the star Wiess."

"WINTER!?" Wiess said shocked at seeing her sister quicker then expected.

"Hello sister." She said in a flat tone.

 _'SMACK'_

"Oww! What was that for!?" Wiess asked her sister after getting smacked from her on the head.

"Do you have any idea what problems you've caused? father is in an absolute uproar after he heard that you defended Ozpin! I've BARELY stoped him from disowning you." Winter finished.

"YOU THINK I CARE WHAT THAT MAN THINKS!? HE'S RUINED MY LIFE AND YOURS!" Wiess screamed at Winter while the rest of the gang sans Neo were just staring in Chibi form.

"It's THAT mans fault that the three of us are the last of the Schnee's! It's his fault that you're the way you are, _and it is HIS fault that mother was assaulted and killed while I was hidding right under the floor from her! YOU DARE call that 'man' our father!?"_ Wiess screamed at her sister with tears in her eyes.

At that revelation the rest of the group looked on sadly at the two.

"For the past five years I've tried to find out a way to get out from the pressure that my father has placed on me, for five years the burden on an heiress has taxed me so much theirs been times I've just wanted to give up! I don't know how or why I've kept on like this but one thing I know is I would rather bring shame to the Schnee name and live free then to bring glory and live in hell!" Wiess said to her sister.

"Wiess you have no idea what is happening in the world you're so blinded by your wants and needs that you've lost your touch with reality." Winter said coldly.

'SMACK' now it was Wiess' turn to smack her sister.

As Winter just stood there shocked at what had happened and watching Wiess just stand there with tears in her eyes gasping for air at her outburst Winter knew that the road Wiess has chosen was something even she could not stop.

"Wiess, I'm to blame for mothers death." Winter said shocking everyone present none more then Wiess.

"Wh- what?" Wiess just said in shock at what she heard.

"father loved our mother so much, if you'd seen the way he'd act towards her you'd be hard to believe it. Your so much like her that even I'm jealous."

"You were five years old when mother died, what you don't know is that the day before you were going on that that trip I had uncovered through a contact that the White Fang were planning on raiding the train and holding you hostage to get control of father. Disspite that I was only ten years old and father did not heed my warnings, but mother would I convinced her to go with you on the trip. I just never thought that they would have done something like that, I thought that if they got mother they would have a better means of blackmail on father, I NEVER thought they'd kill her. After the news of mothers death I was devastated, the knowledge that I had sent mother to die is what lead you to being named the heir to the company.

"To this day I still wonder whether it was the right choice, would they have gotten what they wanted if it was just you, would mother still be alive and I be the one to carry the burdens of the Schnee. I don't know if I could ever find peace with this, _but I would do it again in a heart beat if it meant saving the life of the girl that I have loved from the moment I heard her first cry echo, through the mansion. Your stronger then me Wiess you always have, I just wish I was the one too carry the burden and curse of the Schnee name and not you."_ Winter finished her explanation in tears for the choice she had to make.

The look on Wiess's face was of just shock, hurt, scandal, and hurt, the rest of the group were equally shocked at Winters revelation.

"Good bye Winter." Wiess said and just walked on ignoring everything else.

* * *

 **Arrival: 1:35PM Saturday**

 **"We have confirmed reports that it is Canada! We are currently sending envoys to make contact with the Canadian Government."**

"Good we need to make immediate contact and ascertain what happened and how they came here the President said.

* * *

 **'Breaking news Canada appears'**

Was the headline on the news of every TV screen in America and in Remnant, all the world was fixated on this one station.

"This is Philip Harding reporting to you live on the northern border of the United States! Moments ago our sister nation Canada had appeared along with Alaska! The American sisters are rejoined! It is a moment of tears and hugs for everyone! But this news comes with Grimm news. Canada reports that there is a Russian invasion force currently on American soil! It appears when America was gone the Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China, and the now Unified People's Democratic Republic of Greater Korea had launched a war of conquest of the world in Americas absence, for more we now go live to the U.N for an emergency Conference with the President and in a shock the American Congress along with the Canadian Prime Minister."

* * *

"Thank you for the meeting and before we begin I'd like to say it great to see you guys, I know the world liked to pick on America but we ALL missed you when shit hit the fan."

"Well I guess the beginning works?, it's been one year since your disappearance, immediately after Americas disappearance from the world has suffered catastrophic disaster. The world climate under went a one-eighty, We ourselves were losing large areas of forests due to droughts. Desserts became mud lands due to excessive rain and tropical areas became desserts. Immediately after your vanishment the world economy collapsed. Minor Nations just collapsed due to the fall out. All of Africa is in destitution, China was suffering with your loss the most, Russia was on the very verge of collapse in trying to do damage control for their economy. And the European Union was forced to finally unite under one banner." The PM continued.

"With America gone North Korea launched a lightning war and sized the South, we're sorry to say but only two thousand US troops made it out of Korea alive. Also NATO was desolved; as you know America was the only member nation of that alliance with an army large enough and organized enough to be able to repel an invading army from the European continent, with you gone the EU was forced to come together under one banner. They formed the European Federation with Brussels as the defacto Capital."

"It was around seven months after Americas disappearance that Russia, China, and Korea United to essentially take over the world. With out you to keep those nations in check they began their conquest, the only reason they held back for so long was because your nuclear subs were now 'trigger happy' if you'll pardon the term. Korea was first to strike, Japan was the first to fall, then Indonesia and Papua-New Guine. China having the largest army in the world took over Taiwan, Cambodia, Thailand, Vietnam, Mongolia and so forth. Russia re conquered most of the nations it had when it was the Soviet Union pre WW2. Russia and China worked together and declared war with the European Federation. Canada, Australia, South America, and Europe formed the NATO Alliance with military tech gifted to us by the EF."

"Sadly the war was pretty much every man for himself, Canada and South America began working to help with what we could. South America would focus aid towards Europe while we and American remnant forces would aid Australia. Korea and China worked together and began an assault on Australia, we managed to hold them back for some time due to Australia's natural defense, but they had the stronger Air Force despite our advantage of having EF technology. Russia and China struck first, invading Poland and Hungary, EF forces were holding the line but China's numbers and Russia's heavy armor were taking their toll on us all. In your absence the six of us under went massive military reforms, Russia boasts the heaviest armor in the world, while EF and her allies are the most technologically advanced. China and Korea are the most violent of any of us however, Korean Communist forces mass murder and mass rape the people they conquer, from Women men even the children are not spared that suffering, we sent the fifth Canadian army to aid Australia in the coming invasion by Korean and Chinese forces, but in a bid to try and get us to withdraw from there Russia sent an invasion force including their Spetznaz Guards Brigades, Russia's most elite forces."

It worked, there was no way we could have won the war in the current state we were all in, Russia China and Korea only lived because of the spoils of war they used to conquer more. You Americans really were the worlds police." The PM finished for the moment.

The world was in shock. From every American to every Faunas, the revelation of what happened to Earth after America was gone was horrifyingly dark.

"Thank you for that Prime Minister." President Underwood stated,

"Now I believe it is our turn to discuss what this world is like." He finished.

* * *

It took five hours to get up to speed for both sides. But in general America and Canada agreed immediately that any and all US/Canadian agreements and alliances were to be re enacted, Canada would give Alaska back and America declared war on the Russian remnant on their soil.

"So we can get a chance to see what their military is like" Ironwood stated.

The four Kingdoms immediately declared neutrality in the conflict between America/Canada and the Russian forces.

Team RBY and their group were just shocked at the revelation of it, Wiess was no where to be found and Winter was off some where as well.

"I can't believe that Earth went to hell just because America was gone." Neptune and Fox said at the same time."

"Well America was the most powerful nation on Earth, it's not to surprising that their would be nations eager to take power if they ever left." Oobleck said.

"Still, War just because one nation was gone, it's scary." Velvet said.

* * *

 **полковник, которую мы обнаружили, что женщины здесь, вам нужно видеть это!** (colonel we found a woman here, you need to see this) a Wolf called out to the CO of the 8th mechanized brigade.

* * *

 **Omake. Here's a Omake to get rid of the dark themes in the story XD**

Mistral had declared war on Menagerie and due to an established alliance America went to the aid of the Faunas. We currently see Blake Belladonna who was a Captain in the U.S Army talking to a Canadian Major who was the CO of an important supply base for Faunas forces.

"Sir we need to prepare to withdraw! Mistral forces are already encircling our position! And backup won't be here until another hour!" She said to Major Baker who was looking like he could careless about the situation.

"Captain Belladonna! When I arrived here in Menagerie I could scarcely believe my eyes at Animal people. But then Mistral had to come and spoil that fun! We make our stand here! We hold out until reinforcements arrive." He said.

"Sir that's a death sentence." Blake tried to reason.

"Captain! As long as I'm here ai can not allow Mistral subjugation, Mistral mistreatment, Mistral killing squads, and Mistral it's self to sap and impurify all of Menageries precious bodily fluids."

"THA FUCK!?" Blake just said dumbfounded only to see bullets burst through the window destroying the lights but not harming the Major.

"Come on Captain! Feed me this belt of ammo! Hurry Captain hurry! the Menstrual cramps are coming!"

'It's going to be a long hour, I hope Ruby is ha sing a better time then me.' Blake just thought as she helped man the MG and made a stand.

* * *

 **And here you go! A long awaited chapter for the USR. I'll mention the Nimitz later. Hope you liked the Omake, it came to me after watching stranglove. Fav follow and review!. Also I just said Prime Minister, I want you to send me one more round of a Canadian OC PM for the story please. Name, age, Gender, and a short BIO. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24: Rescue

**My words are full of lies! Any way truth be told I'm trying to figure out a way to regulate my updates for my stories. But any way might as well work on the FlagShip story while doing that.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Half a week post second arrival. 17th Tatical Battalion:**

полковник, которую мы обнаружили, что женщины здесь, вам нужно видеть это (colonel we found a women here, you need to see this.) A wolf called out.

* * *

 **Half a week post second Arrival.**

The president and joint chiefs were currently going over all the data and info the Canadian Government has on Russian military power. **(I'm sure you've all studied the bios and know them by heart that I put in previous chapters? XD)** Currently they were worried; Russia may now be at the disadvantage but they still have an invasion force and they could still make their noses bleed enough.

 **Spetsnaz Guard Brigades**

 **Molded by the harsh conditions of Mother Russia, the Spetznaz Guard Brigade fearlessly serve as Russia? Front line assault troops.**

 **Motto:**

 **"Leave none alive in your wake. War is no place for cowards and weaklings."**

 **The Spetsnaz Guards, Russian: Гвардия специального назначения, (literally Special Purpose Guards) are the most elite formation within the Russian Military.**

 **The original Spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th Century under the control of Soviet intelligence. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionalism, even creating their own martial art, which they called "Systema" (simply the System). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not, as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense. Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz Guards have their own armored, aviation, artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, which makes their name sound odd. The Spetsnaz Guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's many regional conflicts, these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and ruthless force. The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on Earth can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, the Spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various conflicts. This has hardened the Spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring compared to the EFEC: European Federation Enforcer Corps, and CEC: Canadian Enforcer Corps.**

 **The 56th Airborne Battalion - Holds a fierce reputation as one of the best special forces in the world due to the very harsh standards of their training. Based in the North Caucasus Military District.**

 **The 13th Airborne Battalion- Formed as a rapid deployment force to protect the constitutional order in the Russian Federation. Controlled by the GRU and based in the Volga-Ural Military District.**

 **The 19th Mechanized Battalion and only Mechanized battalion that came over with us.- Well-trained and equipped, offering superior mobility and firepower. Operatives are trained in driving and piloting all forms of vehicles.**

 **The 35th Armored Battalion- The Armored Brigade has a history that can be traced back to the Cold War. These units have been preparing for war in Europe for 50 years.**

 **The 20th Armored Battalion- Created in order to carry out deep strike and offensive missions against NATO forces, they are one of the most decorated Spetsnaz forces in Russia.**

 **The 48th Tactical Battalion- Formerly known as an elite cold war-era sabotage unit. One unit from the Brigade is constantly participating in offensive operations.**

 **The 17th Tactical Battalion- Headquarters and communications brigade formed as a counter-terrorist and intelligence unit. They have employed chemical agents in hostage rescue operations and are capable of functioning in an NBC environment.**

 **The 39th Assault Battalion is also the most dangerous. (Story wise)- An elite force whose primary role is high priority strategic missions and anti-VIP missions to seek and kill enemy political and military leaders.**

 **The 44th Assault Battalion- Ready to execute reconnaissance missions and high intensity combat operations. The majority of the unit is stationed in Moscow.**

 **The 27th Assault Battalion- Rapid deployment forces having the ability to advance, withdraw, concentrate and disperse without abandoning ground to the enemy.**

 **The three *Factions* in the story are colour-coded, JSF Gray or Black. CEF Blue Dark Blue or white. Spetsnaz Green, Autum or Red chemical. and their tracer rounds are color coded as well. However, while the Russians are represented with the colour green and variations of woodland camouflage in their attire, they are given red tracers. This has some basis in real-life. the traditional colour for Warsaw Pact tracers was in fact green, as opposed to NATO's red-orange tracers, which was reflected in tracer munition marking (NATO - red tip, Warsaw Pact - green tip)**

 **Support**

 **Mi-55 Locust - SGB support helicopter used for infantry deployment.**

 **Mi-80 Tarantula - Heavy transport helicopter use by SBG to bring in armored vehicles.**

 **Su-38 Slamhound - SGB fighter/bomber carries out attack missions for the SGB.**

 **RU-20 Bodyguards - Specially trained bodyguards deployed to defend the MAZ-660 King Spider the command vehicle.**

* * *

"Well shit, any ideas how to counter these people? And NO bullshitting." President Underwood asked.

"Well, it would be the best course of action to send in the JSF to counter the SGB with CEF support, though I can't help but wonder how Ghost and Kommando doctrine would make them get along." General Arnold had said getting nods from other generals as well.

"Sir if I may?" Alexander had said.

"Go ahead." The president said.

"I specialize in logistics which means I know attrition warfare, the Russians are using the untaped oil in Alaska, if we can use our mobility and logistics we can pull a Blitz and come in behind them and cut off the supply." She finished.

"But that begs the question, what defenses do the Russians have on the oil fields and what if they have the SGB guarding said fields?" Army general Towns said.

"Mister president and fellow joint chiefs I've an idea." Arnold said.

"We could use Thor's hammer. Several points I want to make out for it. Number 1, it would be quick and decisive. Number 2: we would be done and done with it with out the loss of American personal. 3: No fallout or ecological damage, aside from filling up lake sized holes but hey, dirts everywhere. 4: By using the Sat weapon we show the world we won't take kind to occupation of the US, and the Kingdoms would know better then to try us. Now, Arnold said smiling. 5 if we use it then we could secure our standing on the world stage again, Atlas and Mistral would have no choice but to give in to our demands." Arnold finished saying.

"I've got to say I like the idea May." Towns said.

"Uggh don't you always have to be brutal and harsh." Alexander said.

"That's what your husband said to me last night!" Arnold shot back.

'SLAM!' Enough from the two of you!" The president shouted.

"May, your last comment on our Kinetic Sat was out of context. But I see where your going with this... Have Thor on line and ready to fire, but it is only used as a last resort. Now what I REALLY want to do is find a way to counter the 39th Assault Battalion." The president said.

"We could have the 15th Special Operations Battalion take care of it, Major General Nathaniel Guodie is more then capable." Towns said.

"Very well I'll let him decided on what to do. I want this dossier and everything Canada has of the SGB given to every JSF personal. Now on to an equally important issue. Have we found any wreckage of the Nimitz convoy?" Underwood asked.

"Not yet sir I've got two kittyhawk class escort carriers and five destroyers heading to the last known location. Bad news is it will take three days to reach the point of interest." Admiral Colehammer said to the president.

"Well Philip the sooner we find them the better their chances are of living, but be careful, what ever got the Nimitz will surely get Kittyhawks. And be extremely careful when finally approaching, we have no idea if the reactor was breached or not." Underwood finished saying to Admiral Colehammer.

* * *

 **Six hours south of Vacuo. Present time**

Let's just say the survivors of the Nimitz are in some serious shit, not total shit, but shit none the less. The good news, their are over 300 survivors and all are together. Bad news is they're all from the Nimitz. Good news is supplies from the ships that got dragged down came floating back up so they have enough food and water. Shit news is they are in rafts and so and so you get the point. Oh did I mention the Grimm Sharks?

"Man, where's Moby Dick when you need him?" Ensign Mike said trying to lift the spirits of the group.

"What the hell does Moby Dick have to do with our situation!?" Julie asked her boyfriend."

"Well Moby Dick was a Sperm Whale, and Sperm Whales eat giant Squids." Mike finished.

"What the hell? Why would you have an animal that has the name Sperm in it!?" The Faunas woman asked only to get a laugh from some of the crew.

"Captain what do we do? We've got no way of contacting Command, we're all exposed to the sun, we've got sharks that are picking us off and to top it off we have no idea if that squid thing is still around." The 2IC said to the captain.

"For now we try and paddle to Vacuo, no doubt America will send search party's but that will take three days at least, not to mention that..thing that destroyed our fleet might still be there so our best chances for now is to make heading for Vacuo and hopefully a ship will find us before then." The Captain said.

"Listen miss.." The Captain said to the wolf Faunas.

"O'Hara" the wolf said.

"Miss O'Hara, I owe you a huge apology, you tried to warn us but I did not believe you, it has cost me my ship and most importantly thousands of lives because of my actions. If anyone knows the seas here it's you. I beg you for your help." The Captain finished apologizing.

"IMSeeing as I'm in the same shit as you I might as well help you out." O'Hara said.

"The Captain smiled his first one and said "thank you."

"I-I'm not doing this for you, I want to get out of here as well." O'Hara said with a small blush.

At that sight Mike turned to his girlfriend and whispered " _Tsundere alert_." He said with a grin only to get a whack on the head by Julie.

"Nows not the time to be screwing around! _But I admit they would make a cute couple."_ She whispered back

* * *

 **Location Seattle: present time**

'Why in the world am I being called to some Naval Base when I'm supposed to be in resources?! And military business is for my Sister' Wiess thought to herself, though the sister part was with distain. Wiess idolized her Mother Cynthia, while not holding to the name concept in relations to white or cold she was a wonderful woman, it be shocking to believe that she was a Schnee. Every thing that is considered 'bad' in a Schnee Cynthia was not. In Wiess eyes her mother was her savior, even to this day she still wonders what would mother do.

Wiess had not seen Winter since her confession which suited her just fine. But as she made it to the Gate of the base she was still wondering what she was doing here, she just hoped her team was doing better.

"I'm Wiess Schnee, I was told my presence was needed here." She told the guard at the gate.

After checking it in he lead her to what appears to be the central building. After fifteen minutes of waiting the Admiral was ready for her

"Miss Schnee, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Admiral Philipe Colehammer and we need your help." The Admiral said.

"What do you need me for?" Wiess asked

"The US Navy has lost contact with a fleet which was heading for Vacuo on a rescue mission. Their last transmission stated that they found the wreckage of said convoy five hours early. It was a dust shipment convoy but Vacuo has not given detailed reports of those trade routes due to the mine they were shipping the dust from was Farley old and mostly abandoned. We need your expertise on Dust routes to help us get a general direction to follow. We already sent a rescue fleet to begin searching but like I said, your help would be invaluable." Colehammer said.

* * *

Cinder Fall was NOT a happy woman, disregarding the fact that these..Russians managed to find her was even more unsettling to her, tho she had to admit she was grateful for being out of that damed hole. She had to admit, the way these people talked was unnerving even to her. Not only in the language itself but it had no emotion to it when they talked. She was getting plenty of stares but she found it odd since she saw women around as well, she saw a group of Russian 'Bears' tinkering with their weapons, she has to admit they looked more tuff and muscular then the biggest again as she met.

"Right this way Ma'am" a Wolf told her and as Cinder was lead to the office of the one In charge.

"Welcome Ma'am to the the 17th Tactical Battalion of the Russian Spersnaz Guards Brigade, let's get straight to the point. Where our we, and what where you doing in that hole?" The Colonel asked as he witnessed Cinders eyes light up after mentioning the hole.

* * *

 **And here you go. I guess this is considered Filler but at the same time it feels like it's not, oh well. Hope you like this one.**

 **I'll be honest I'm still figuring out what story to update next. I've kinda got some written for half the story's but can't decide which one next. Oh well let me know what you want updated next**


	25. Chapter 25 Deal among Devils

**Hello and so we come to this. Any way blah blah blah. I've decided to focus on two story's at a time from here on out (wont mean their won't be the occasional story update from others) this story being the first and the other I'm still contemplating on. But I'll post total war next since its long overdue. Leave a comment in the reviews as to which story you want me to focus on besides this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The explosion from the blast was a surprise to Wiess, she had no time to use her Aura. As she tried to picked herself up off the ground, her vision blurred due to the concussion of the surprise blast. Her face covered in blood as her hearing was gone and replaced with ringing, as she tried to no avail to pick herself up due to the pain, she saw a figure come up to her. Slowly it seemed amidst the chaos of the Naval base. As she tried to ask for help she saw the assailant pull a knife from his belt, she knew he was responsible for this attack and he was going to kill her. She tried desperately to move away from him but to little avail, as she just watched the man lift his arm with the knife. Time seemed to slow as Wiess was just to in shock and in fear to move, the blast already disoriented her to where she could not think straight and use her Aura to help her. She thought about her team, Ruby her best friend, Blake, the girl who helped her change her views on Faunas, and Yang she would miss those dumb puns. But out of them all she thought about Winter, she remembered what Winter had said to her when she met her here in America. She realized too late that Winter did everything because she loved her. 'Winter I'm sorry, I love you to' Wiess thought. As time seemed to go back to normal she failed to realize the the man was above her when she was brought out of her thoughts, the attcker then brought the knife down on her. Darkness found Wiess Schnee that day.

* * *

Neo was currently being swamped with 'missions'; her current one was to infiltrate a White Fang cell that was under heavy suspicion that they may join the Russian's. She was not alone in this however, she was leading a three man team on this one, the first time she would lead one on mission.

"So I'm still confused, how in the world do we, the United States think the a White Fang cell might join the Russian Remant?" One of her teammates asked.

"According to sources and video, we lost contact with a 'prison' several hundred miles west of Washington, the video confirms it was Russian solider's who hit the place. The site was holding a VERY important HVT. The HVT was of such importance that we were forced to believe anything and everything that may point toward said HVT. We also have no idea how or why Russian forces managed to find the place." Neo said aware of Cinder.

"Still, it doesn't explain why we are looking into a White Fang area for this." Another member said not knowing it was Cinder that had escaped.

"Well regardless these orders come from the president himself and if it came from the leader of the Nation you know major shit is about to happen if we screw this up." Neo finished her talk as they were twenty minutes away from the target area.

* * *

Ruby Rose was currently sitting at a bakery eating cookies no less along with Coco, she was loving the assignment she was given with small arms manufacturing, she was their for only a few days but to the staff she was irreplaceable already. Her ideas and 'expertise' on Reamnant weaponry and morphing weapons were a gold mine for said companies. As she was on a laptop going over some designs of a classic AR she heard some people exclaim in shock at the TV.

 **"Sand Point Navel base under attack"** the News showed.

"Oh no, Wiess!" Ruby and Coco shouted for her partner.

* * *

"Common guys there's a restaurant I want to go try!" Nora said to her team mates. It was the first time since their placements that they could get together as a team. Pyrrha was a bit depressed because she's away from Jaune, Nora was Nora but she liked all the attention she was getting at DARPA. Jaune? Jaune was just glad he was of use for once. At least that's what he felt.

"Hi welcome to IHOP Table or booth?" The waitress said. 'Fuck!' JPR thought as they watched Nora prance away, to this day the IHOP franchise still wonders if Nora Valkyrie is their best or worst customer ever.

* * *

The President as well as other ranking officers and politics were currently in a war room, the news of the attack was quick.

"Mister president! This is obviously Russian subterfuge! With Canadian and our forces currently engaged with the bulk of the Russian Remnant we have underestimated Russian SGB in their abilities to conduct deep strikes into our borders." A general told Underwood.

"We also know that this shows us that we must not underestimate the reach of the Russians. We need to deploy JSF forces to focus on the SGB immediately! Canada has already promised to have CEC forces work along side us in countering the SGB." Another general said as well.

"Sir Wiess Schnee was at the Naval base at the time of the attack we have no way of knowing if she is alive or dead." An aid said.

"This strike was of strategic importance, Washington State has one of the only Naval docks that can accommodate a Nimitz class Carrier and by extension a Ford class. We need those Naval docks secured if we are to have an edge in the Air for reclaiming Alaska." Alexander told the group.

* * *

Cinder Fall was still very pissy about the whole thing, it's been a few days since her rescue and thanks to the Russians as they were called she managed to get ahold of Roman and have him send some WF members down to 'help' her ascertain what to do. Needless to say the tension between these two groups is very thick.

One WF member who was quite large challenged a Wolf to a spar to see who was superior. Let's just say the Wolf kept punching the Faunas in the head until he died. That did not bode well with the other Faunas, it wasn't until Cinder threatened the Faunas did they stay 'in line'

"Cinder, we Russians already know we will lose this fight. Canada and America will drive us out of Alaska with unforgiving power, ano America will not take kindly to the attack we did on one of their key Naval bases. But from all the info we were given by your group of... 'Freedom fighters' we know Atlas and Mistral are not friends of the Americans and by extension Canada's. I have an offer to give to you if you are willing to listen." The commander of the 17th Brigade told Cinder.

"Go on." She said.

"I'm sure we could benefit each other in the long run, theirs no doubt we will be beaten at the hands of North America, when that time comes the remnants of the SGB and our comrades on the front would like to offer a 'alliance' with the White Fang, in exchange for our knowledge and help with what ever cause you have we would like to be given sanctuary by the White Fang when we will need it. Also We would like for you to deliver some blueprints to Atlas and Mistral on bettering their chances on fighting North America." The Colonel said.

"And why would you want to give Atlas and Mistral your secrets?" Cinder said

"Because they want to see America gone as much as we do. I admit I have to be thankful for the disappearance of America, for if they did not leave Mother Russia would not be as great as she could have been. Also if Atlas and Mistral want to face America on fighting terms they'll need better weapons to do so, we have with us blueprints of some of our weapons and technology, I'm sure Atlas would love the Tech while Mistral would love more power to cement their standing on the world?" He finished.

"Very well." Cinder said agreeing to the deal. Oh how she loves the idea of Atlas and Mistral joining forces and fighting America on 'equal' footing

* * *

'Soon Ozpin you and your new allies will fall before me, and when that time comes you will beg for mercy as I sit on the skulls of your loved ones. And as for your knew friends in America, they will fall just as easily as you~' Salem thought as she was watching five Wyvern Grimm fly around

* * *

 **And cut! Aside from starting and leaving this on a cliff hanger with Wiess No Winter is not there to save her.**

 **I am only able to put this one out for you all.**

 **I was struck with inspiration while writing this. I knew Atlas and Mistral would be at the disadvantage should they go to war with America. So it hit me, why not have the Russians 'covertly' give them blueprints and knowledge on cyber warfare and weapons that could help them even the odds a bit?**

 **Any way hope you enjoy this and let me know what other story you want me to write in collaboration with this one. Bye bye!**


	26. Chapter 26 End of Arc 1

**Hello and welcome back, we'll be seeing a quick swoop for events that have transpired shortly after last chapter. Enjoy this.**

* * *

"We have a patient with a stab wound from the Naval base that was hit! Her vitals are low and were losing her!" A EMS said to the ER doc on Wiess.

"Get her to the Room stat!"

* * *

Brightness. Pure and warm brightness is what Wiess felt right now.

'Wh-Where am I?' Wiess was at a loss with what was happening. As a girl she always heard of this sort of thing, of peace when near death but she couldn't fathom the thought at all. She just did what she could, she walked.

To Wiess it felt like an eternity she walked. Finally she heard something behind her.

"Hello sweetie."

"M-Mom!?" Said Wiess in disbelief

"Yes my little Angel it's me." Her mother said before being tackled by Wiess.

" _I-I've missed you So much!"_ Wiess said as she Cried for the first time in a while.

"I know my angle I've missed you as well."

"Wh-Where are we?" Wiess asked.

"I've been watching you for a long time Honey. I know you've had a hard life with your Father. But I want you to know that I'm proud with what you've done in your life. I'm surprised about this whole thing with America, and to be honest I never thought you'd stay with them."

"I've seen the horrors that the company has done to Faunas, I know it will be a long time but I've seen enough to know America is going to be the best thing that's happened to them." Wiess said now snuggled in her mothers embrace.

"Tell me Sweetie how's your sister?"

* * *

"WHERE LOSEING HER! GET AN IV STAT!"

"Doc! She's flat lined!"

"Shit! get the Defibrillator!"

* * *

"I love Winter! But I can't come to terms with what she did to you mom." Wiess said

"Honey I know your mad at Winter. I've looked out for both of you all your lives, believe me, Winter has never stops blaming herself for what happened to me. It's nearly destroyed her. But I want you to know I knew what the risks where and with my own will I chose to go. I knew it would be my last moments in life, but in the words of your sister, I would do anything if it meant saving the life of the girl that I have loved the moment I first heard her cries."

"I-I know mom, it's just I always wondered what would life have been for ALL of us if you where still alive."

"I know honey, but you can't let the thought hold you down. It's one of our best and worst traits as Schnees. We never forget and we morn and seek forgiveness, but we easily let it control us and in Winters case nearly Destroy is. Honey I know it's not easy but please, forgive Winter. She loves you just as much as I do."

* * *

"Clear!"

"No response!"

"again!"

"Clear!"

"No response she's still flat lined!"

"Again! Clear!"

* * *

"I-I-Alright mom."

"That's my girl."

"Mom you never told me where we are."

"In the terms of the Americans we're in The after life."

"I-I'm dead!?"

"The choice is yours whether or not you are, Doctors are still trying to save you but You have the choice to stay or go back."

"Mom... Ca-can I stay here a little longer with you?"

"Of course sweetie, we can stay here as long as you want."

"I love you mom." Wiess said as she just snuggled in her mothers embrace.

* * *

"She's gone. She's gone."

"Time of death is 9:45AM.

* * *

The meeting was held in a secret location. Atlas and Mistrals Counsel were given something that got their absolute interest. A diagram for reversing engineering of several weapons that were seen as something beyond what they had. They were told to have a video meeting.

"So let's get this straight!" Said the counsel members.

"You..Russians are willingly giving us help and schematics of weapons as well as help in understanding how to reverse engineer them and out of this proposal you get what?"

"We get to see our enemies wiped off the face of remnant as well as having a...'secure supplie' for us." The Dussian colonel said.

It was a deal in the making and had to be trimmed out but it would eventually brake into a deal. Why do that when they have the Fang? Well, why have just one option of escape and 'help' when you can have more then one? The Fang gives the escape while the counsel does the dirty work with dealing with America.

* * *

"Mister President our forces are ready to head to Alaska and counter attack the Russian army." A Aid said to him.

"Good. Let's take back our State."

* * *

"Nikka, it's me, Carter are you doing alright?."

"..."

"Nikka" Carter said as she gently placed her hand on the young Faunas.

"I came here to tell you I'll be gone for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I'll be back, I promise."

"Why." Nikka said.

"Why what?" Carter asked

"Why are you so nice to me? You humans are never nice to us so why you?. Why are you here! Why do you act like your here to help us! _AND WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE FOR ME!?"_ The poor girl said as she cried.

"Nikka, I can't really tell you why, But when I found you in that damed place suffering something in me took over. When I was your age and into teenage years I suffered something just as bad as you did. My father always abused me and he hurt me real bad later in my life. I swore if I ever had the chance I would never stand by and let someone else suffer that kind of fate. I don't expect you to trust me yet, but what I do want is for you to know that as long as I'm here you'll never be in danger." Carter said to the Bat Faunas only to see her asleep. Which brought a smile on her face.

'She looks so cute and peaceful.' And as she was about to leave Nikka grabed Her sleeve and with a soft murmur she simply said "Mommy"

Those words brought tears to Carter, for now she knew why she was so attached to this girl and why she wanted to protect her with her life. And with a happiness she haven't felt for years she said with joy "mommy here sweetie, mommy' here.

* * *

 **End of Arc 1 Continued in Arc 2 see you then**

 **preview for the Next story.**

* * *

"Captain Branwen! We're we're being over run! We have to get out of the City!" A private yelled over the yells and war that was anchorage Alaska.

"We have to hold out for as long as possible!" Qrow said.

"If we!-" Qrow was interrupted by a radio transmission.

 **"All allied forces this is Overlord; Hammer down is in effect I repeat Hammer down is in effect! You have thirty minutes to get to a minimum safe distance of four miles. Message repeats."**

* * *

 **"I repeat! Downing Street has been hit!"**

 **"I repeat! Russian and Chinese forces have taking the palace over!"**

 **"This is Panzer Group Ein along with Infantry in route to Escort the Royal Family out of London!.**

* * *

"Everything is ready Cinder."

"Good. Good. Adam prepare the forces." Cinder said.

* * *

 **"The time has come. Now man shall fall to the darkness."** Salem said as she summoned her Grimm

* * *

 **And done! I want to say thank you each and everyone of you! I thank you for reading my story dissipate its drawbacks and horrible moments. Thank for still reading this. Thank you**

 **To be honest this was what was planned from the beginning. At least three Arcs of this story will be made. If I kept this going it would eventually be long and time consuming. So I wanted to brake this into arcs. Arc two will have War violence and more political for the world. Hope the finale of the first arc is to your liking! See you in the next arc!**


End file.
